Until the End
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. Gambit/OC as well as Sabretooth/OC.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men & their fellow Marvel counterparts are the property of Marvel & apparently Disney. I do not claim any ownership over the clearly recognizable characters that have been lovingly crafted over the last several decades. Please, don't bother to sue me: I am poor. Original Characters, including Alexa Michaels & Robyn Swanson (among many others), are of my own creation.

**Rating: **Please note that this story is rated Mature. Adult Content in the form of Sexual Content, Drug/Alcohol References, Adult Language, & Violence can be found in this work of fanfiction. Please, use your own judgment in deciding whether or not this story is right for you.

**Note:** This story takes place in an Alternate Universe all of its own and it is told entirely in first-person. You will notice that the PoV alters from chapter to chapter, as the leading characters will both share the spotlight. This story acknowledges the three X-Men films, and will include at least a bit of the canon from Origins. However, there are a number of subtle differences, the first and foremost being the fact that both Charles Xavier & Scott Summers are alive and well. Some Canon Characters may be slightly out-of-character, and for that I do apologize. My muse is unforgiving and even the slightest changes in personality are sometimes unavoidable. There **will** be Canon/Original romances as well as Canon/Canon relationships.

**Until the End: **Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

_"And the days went by like paper in the wind. Everything changed, then changed again. It's hard to find a friend. It's hard to find a friend."_ **- _Tom Petty_**

**-----**

**Until the End**

_Chapter One_

_**-Alexa**_-

"Alexa, it's been almost three months. Three. Are we ever going back home?"

"Robyn, can't you just enjoy yourself for once?" I murmured, shifting around slightly on the low-sitting chair. I wiggled my toes lazily, enjoying the feel of the warm white sand between my toes. The sea lapped at the sand some twenty feet away from us almost lazily, a never-ending cycle of rise and fall that was almost soothing.

"Mexico is beautiful but-"

"Drink your margarita and enjoy the sun," I interrupted, rolling my eyes behind the dark sunglasses. "We have a flight out of here to Miami first thing in the morning. The last thing I want to have to deal with is a grumpy Robby." I lifted my frozen margarita from my chair's cup holder and took a long sip, enjoying the tangy flavor mixed with the tequila. "What could be better than a couple of friends out on the beach? We've got booze, eye candy..."

Robyn snorted loudly as she lifted her own glass and clinked it against mine, toasting to me. "I'm just getting a little anxious. You said we were getting away to plan, to prepare. What the hell have we been planning?"

I smiled knowingly, ignoring the familiar flashes of images that raced across my mind as I watched an elderly man tote along a small girl just in front of us. Life went on, it was something that I'd had to realize right away. No matter what the dreams and visions said, life had to go on. Otherwise, I was fighting a battle against myself and the rest of the world for absolutely nothing.

It hadn't been easy, but then again nothing in life that was worth a drop in a bucket was easy. If life was easy we'd all be living in a Utopian civilization, perfect always. But, life wasn't easy, and thus it could never be perfect. In the beginning, they had all thought I was crazy. They had thought that I was just some stressed out kid on too much caffeine that needed a break. It had progressed from idle laughter whenever I would complain or even try to explain to, finally, them locking me away.

Regardless of how the movies portray it, something as serious as a mental institution is not a walk in the park.

There had been the straight jackets, the weeks literally passed in a drugged haze, and even the pleadings with the doctors. I'd lost nearly everything because I'd tried to explain it, had tried to get help. It had taken losing most my friends, the respect of my family members, and even my boyfriend to finally realize that what I could do, what I could see, wasn't something to be taken lightly.

The dreams continued after they'd finally released me, sometimes different though always carrying the same underlining meaning. The medications that they'd prescribed only worsened the situation, always leaving me clinging to a ledge that I couldn't hang onto. It had seemed almost natural to start the chain of lies, to flush the pills and simply refill them when the time came. The doctors didn't care; all I had to do was lie and tell them what they wanted to hear.

**_"I'm not crazy. I don't have dreams and visions of the future. It's just a delusion, a sick, sick delusion."_**

Lying had become almost second nature. It was easy to pretend, to go to class day after day and stare at the people around me that had absolutely no idea what was going on. But, even lies don't stop the dreams. I started keeping a journal, writing down my dreams in explicit detail and sharing them with only Robyn and Jack. Neither of them had wanted to believe me, had called it all a simple coincidence. But, that all changed the day I warned them of the accident.

The YMCA was an actual landmark in our hometown, the building used constantly by all ages. Its gyms were city-renowned, used by everybody from the two professional body builders that had helped put our town on the map to the aged and elderly. But, what most people generally referred to was the pool. Olympic-sized, it resided in the building's basement, serving as a place for community get-togethers for decades.

Robyn had gone with me that day, had stood outside of the doors that separated the locker rooms from the pool. She had sweated and cursed, pleaded and begged, and yet she had stood there with me and waited because, deep down, I think she needed to believe me. Just as I had dreamed, the roof, after years of abuse and poor upkeep, had finally met its end. The two floors above the basement level suffered minimal damage, but the basement's roof collapsed completely, trapping hundreds of people below.

The strain had been tremendous, lessened only thanks to Robyn's surprising act of bravery. In a move that stunned both of us, she had waved her arms at the situation and, quite literally, froze the world around us. Time stopped, leaving me staring at her with complete disbelief before I aided her, tapping into the second of my curses and straining under the weight of the collapsed ceiling. I held it, used my mind and my wavering strength, after her hold had faded and the screaming people in the water were released from her strange hold. They'd filed out one by one, hardly noticing the two of us as we shouted instructions to them.

Because of one of my so-called crazy dreams, we had saved hundreds of lives.

It was hard for Robyn, harder, I think, than it was for me. In one single afternoon, she had finally realized that I hadn't been lying. I was a mutant, a mutant that could see bits and pieces of the future, one that could move things with her mind. But, more importantly, she was a mutant; that all of those times in her life that had seemed strange, almost magical, had indeed happened.

Jack had understood, amazingly enough. We had sat down in the living room that we'd shared for almost a year and shared the truth with him and he'd merely nodded. Then, against all odds, he had announced that he too was a mutant, a telepath. We'd celebrated then, celebrated our friendship and the so-called curse that had ruined my life and yet had saved countless lives.

But, not all of the dreams were as easy to fulfill.

Some weeks afterward, my dreams grew more and more frightening. Night after night I dreamt of groups of men breaking into our house, and even the house that I'd been raised in where my family still lived, and taking me away. Sometimes, they killed me. Sometimes, they took my friends hostage. And yet, other times, mystical people swept in at the last second and saved us.

It had been a group decision, a unanimous one that had led to the escape. Robyn hadn't seen the point at first, but Jack had talked her into it. He would remain behind; use his gifts to try to keep in touch with us despite the distance. My family would be safe and watched by him, and he would cover our tracks. But, Robyn and I would be on the run, moving around constantly depending on the dreams and visions.

Somewhere along the way we had stopped driving around in pointless circles and pointed the aging Suburban south. My dreams had grown darker and fiercer, a sure sign that something big was coming. Robyn hadn't wanted to believe it, and neither had I. But, aided with all of the money that we'd drained from our separate banking accounts, we'd made it into the heart of Mexico where no one could find us unless we wanted to be found.

"The dreams are getting worse, aren't they?" she questioned, leaning over the side of her chair and shaking me out of my thoughts.

For years she had been my best friend, able to read my thoughts with a simple glance. At the moment, she was the only person I trusted, the only person that I could rely on. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to tell her the full truth.

"They are, but I think I've figured out how to fix things." I lowered my sunglasses and met her fierce blue eyes easily, smiling at the strand of dark brown hair that fell across her forehead. "We're going to Miami tomorrow, but it's not for more fun in the sun, sweetie. You're going to meet a man and we're going to figure out how to get to the X-Men without them knowing that we're coming."

Her dark brows quirked slightly before a smile stretched her lips. "Well then," she pushed her sunglasses back down and leaned back in her chair, showing off her lovely feminine form as she did so. Donned in a purple bikini, the woman had a body that most men would completely salivate over. I had been jealous more than once when a guy had looked over me and chosen her. Then again, if I had the balls to wear a bikini top that barely kept the girls at bay, maybe I'd get more drinks bought for me.

"I thought you might like that," I grinned at her, stretching out on my own chair yet again. The sun was already sinking into the horizon, but we had at least another hour or two of the sun before we'd have to wander back up to the hotel. "By the way," I yawned, closing my eyes as I pushed my sunglasses back into place.

"What?"

"I'd cover up my chest with that towel real quick if I were you," I warned, smiling to myself as she let out a shriek just seconds later.

Surprisingly enough, seagulls had far better aim than I'd ever before imagined.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it for the very first chapter of my latest story. Looking back, the physical descriptions come off as a little creepy, but I can assure you that they're not meant that way. Please, feel free to leave your thoughts & comments in the form of a review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

**Note: **Please take note that references to any 'realistic' places in this chapter are meant to be merely references. Any similarities (save for the name of the airport!) are mere coincidence. Yes, I have been to Miami, but I've clearly simplified the layout!

_**-----**_

"_Here I go, playin' star again. There I go. Turn the page."_**- Bob Seger**

**_-----_**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Two_

_**-Robyn-**_

I don't care who said flying is the only way to travel; they're only half right. The only _real_ way to travel is to fly _first class_.

"I'm pretty sure they're not used to their patrons splitting an entire bottle of the bubbly, Rob," Alexa giggled, looping her arm through mine as she slung her carry-on bag over her shoulder almost lazily. Her eyes were glassy, more from the alcohol we'd consumed than anything else. "Oh, our suitcases."

We stumbled toward the luggage claim together, ignoring the few but pointed stares that were cast in our direction. It was as though the city of Miami just wasn't ready for the likes of us. Straightening the strap of my carry-on that was swung across my shoulder, I kept my eyes on the luggage that rolled past us. "Ah, there we are," I let out a small sigh of relief at the knowledge that our luggage hadn't been lost as the familiar matching bags rolled past.

Before I could even reach forward, Alexa had snagged the pair and dropped them on the floor in front of us. She cast a sly grin in my direction before extending the handles and guiding one toward my freed hand. I wrapped my fingers around it tightly, wondering only for a second how she knew which bag was which. "We'll get a cab to the hotel, if you don't mind. Didn't have time to arrange for a driver," she explained, turning and walking toward the exits at the far end of the airport. I followed along beside her in silence, taking in the people around us from behind my sunglasses.

The people in Miami were no different from the people anywhere else. Sure, Mexico had way more actual Mexicans, but its tourists looked as though they could have literally walked out of the Miami airport. People from every walk of life passed by us. They could have been lawyers or teachers or doctors, or even mutants. _How many? _I wondered to myself, pondering just how many strangers on the street could possibly be exactly like me and Lex.

"Taxi!" Alexa shouted, surprising me slightly. We stood on the curb together, eyeing the traffic that moved in and out at a rapid pace. Limos and BMWs and taxis moved along with the so-called clunker cars with ease. People thronged around us, on their cell phones, holding the hands of their children, stealing our taxis. "Dammit," I heard her hiss, and smiled slightly.

Letting go of my suitcase's handle, I pushed my sunglasses back and put my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and whistled shrilly and loudly. The response was immediate as two taxis pulled to a stop directly in front of us, fighting for our fare as two different men offered to take our luggage. I handed my suitcase over to the first and he smiled, assuring me that I'd made a good choice if only for the opportunity to flirt and ogle him a bit on the ride. "Thank you," I murmured as I motioned for Alexa's bag.

Twenty minutes later, we were driving through the heart of Miami. Life boomed around us, music and cars hummed with indecipherable beats. Alexa was arguing about directions with the cabbie, and I was simply sitting there, taking it all in.

_How did I get here?_

Some might have said that friendship could only do so much, but I would have to say that they're wrong. For years, for nearly a dozen, Alexa and I had been the closest of friends. We'd seen one another through our first kisses, our first boyfriends, first breakups, and even first tattoos. She had held my hand and comforted me when my grandfather had died, stroked my hair and kept me calm when all else seemed too far away. She'd pulled my hair out of my face the first time I'd drank too much and spent hours praying to the porcelain god.

The only way we could possibly be closer, I'd always thought, was if we were actual blood sisters.

Yet, there I was, sitting next to her in a cab creeping down the busy road in Miami, after having just left a beautiful beach in Mexico. Just months before I'd discovered something different, almost mythical about myself. But, almost as importantly, I'd discovered that our faith in one another was true. It had been hard to accept that she was a mutant, that she could sometimes see the future. But, it had been even more difficult to accept that I was one.

I was a mutant that could literally stop time.

"That's our hotel." Alexa grabbed me by the wrist and drew my attention toward the massive building that the taxi was stopped in front of. She grinned at me and slid out of the taxi with ease, pulling me out behind her. We stared up at the building together, laughing as the taxi driver presented our luggage and Alexa settled our fare. "If we're going to save the world, we might as well do it in style!"

We certainly didn't fit in with the clientele. Most appeared to be wearing clothes and jewelry that I could hardly pronounce, let alone afford. Alexa wore jeans, flip flops, and a tank top. Her slightly curly brown hair was pulled back sloppily, and no make-up was evident on her face. I wore jean shorts and a comfortable camisole that left little to the imagination. But, I'd never been known for caring much about imaginations. While rich and snobby women dragged along their irritating small dogs, Alexa and I dragged around our luggage and the knowledge that we were there for a very important purpose.

"Ah, Miss Michaels, Miss Swanson," the clerk nodded to Alexa and I in turn. "Your rooms are ready. I am Alejandro, and should you need anything I urge you to simply ask. I can assure you that I am at your beck and call," the dark-skinned man smiled, handing us our room keys and motioning for a bellhop to take our luggage and lead us up to our rooms.

Our rooms were matching, but resided on opposite sides of the hall. They were spacious, with king-sized beds that were piled high with pillows and blankets. The bathrooms were impressive, large tubs and fancy showers with room for more than one person. The rooms even included large sitting areas, outfitted with a couch, a small coffee table, a desk, and a small fridge that was filled, as I'd happily learned, with a number of small bottles of alcohol.

"Are you satisfied, dearest?" Alexa grinned, spreading her arms out and doing a small circle before falling onto her large bed. I laughed as I walked across the room barefoot, well aware of the soft and comfortable carpet against the bottoms of my feet. We'd already showered and changed and, despite the time change, we were ready to move. "We've got a few more hours before we head to the club, but I figure this gives us time to try out the rented car that the concierge got for us. I've always wanted a Porsche."

I sat down on the bed next to her, folding a leg under myself, and slapping her bare leg. "First of all, we don't have _that_ much money, Lex. You have to be careful-"

"I cheated in Vegas!" she announced suddenly, sitting up so quickly that I nearly fell off of the edge of the bed. Curls of hair fanned around her lightly made up face as she stared at me guiltily. "That night that you had food poisoning? I wandered up and down the strip."

I grimacing knowingly, remembering the night in question. She'd suckered me into an all-you-can-eat seafood bar and the shrimp had left me clinging to the toilet for hours. I'd begged her to leave, to have fun. It was to be our last night in Vegas!

Smiling, I shook my head and stood, brushing off my revealing top and eyeing my tight jean skirt warily. Alexa was wearing jeans, boots, a tank, and a leather jacket, despite the humidity. _Maybe I'm overdressed_, I thought to myself. "How much?" I asked finally, walking toward the bathroom and using the mirror to check my make-up.

"Just a couple," she murmured, her voice barely audible. I stuck my head out the door and lifted a brow knowingly, glaring at her until she groaned and stood up, running her hand through her hair in her usual show of frustration. "Just a couple!" she repeated.

Sighing, I exited the bathroom and walked toward the room's door, picking up my handbag before glancing back at her. "Fine, a couple of thousand is-"

"More like a couple hundred thousand," she interrupted, causing me to pause and stare at her in confusion. It explained why she had been spending so much money, and even where the strange Debit card had appeared from. "Come on, Rob! It's just money! I'm not hurting anyone and we need it to get where we're going. If this thief doesn't pan out-" I cut her off with a shake of my head.

We'd agreed before checking into the hotel that talking of our plans, her plans, was completely out of question. The last thing either of us needed was to draw any unneeded attention, particularly considering that Alexa's parents had reported her missing a week after we'd left. Even Jack's personal intervention hadn't been able to fix things.

Besides, the thought of meeting with this thief that she knew so little about was a bit unnerving. Particularly since she promised me that he and I would become quick friends.

"Let's just get going, Rob. You'll like this club, I promise," she grinned, looping her arm through mine as she picked up the keys to our new rental car and shoved her things into the pockets of her jeans. "I'm glad you went with that outfit," she complimented as the door shut behind us.

"Don't be a slut," I warned her, laughing as she winked slyly at me and we nearly skipped into a waiting elevator. Still, as the elevator descended, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the mirrored wall.

_This guy won't stand a chance._

* * *

**A/N:** Rolling into the real heart of the story is going to take some time, so bear with me. Please feel free to leave your thoughts & suggestions in the form of a review.


	3. Chapter Three

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray. And the sun will set for you."_**- Linkin Park**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Three_

_**-Alexa-**_

"We don't stand a chance," I groaned, elbowing an overly friendly man as he attempted to greet me with a casual ass-grope. Robyn looked completely in place, her choice of dress and her boisterous attitude completely normal in the packed club. The music pounded loudly, so loud that it was almost painful. People were packed in like sardines, and some of them didn't smell particularly well. "Rob, hang onto my jacket!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Despite the fact that I didn't particularly appreciate my so-called mutant powers, I was willing to use them when desperate. Holding my left hand out in front of me, I parted the crowd gently, simply moving people to the side with the ease of a three hundred pound linebacker. Robyn followed along behind me, her fingers gripping my jacket tightly. By the time I'd finally made us a path to the large bar, I was dying to strangle someone.

Robyn, on the other hand, looked to be completely at ease. She flashed a brightly dressed bartender a winning smile and leaned over the counter, exposing her goods winningly as she ordered us a drink. He responded immediately, his teeth gleaming brightly as he nodded and retrieved our drinks immediately, ignoring the three other women that had all apparently ordered before us.

"It's on the house, baby!" he shouted over the roar. In response, Robyn leaned forward and brushed her fingers across his cheek, teasing him quickly before turning, our drinks in her hand.

I shook my head and sighed, merely taking my drink from her outstretched hand and eyeing it. She, not-surprisingly, had ordered some peach-flavored drink that had about as much alcohol in it as an American beer. For me, I sniffed it; she'd gotten a rum and coke. "Thanks," I told her, clinking my glass against hers as she looped her arm around mine and began to lead me through the crowd.

Her way of moving us through the crowd was graceful, purposeful, and extremely efficient. She flirted and shoved and slithered her way through the throngs of people with an ease that made me completely jealous. I couldn't help but smile as she finally led us to a small vacant table that was just far enough away from the crowd that we could observe without having to worry about being overheard.

"You're right," she quirked up a brow as she dropped into a comfortable seat and crossed her legs. Icepick heels completed her outfit, and caught my attention for a mere moment as I slid into the seat across from her. "I do like this place." She twirled her pink straw around her drink lazily, eyeing me over the table with a considering look.

I nodded slightly as I took a small sip of my drink, grimacing only slightly at the taste. The club's choice of music shifted to something less techno, easing my growing headache slightly and giving me the much needed time to glance around. People, mostly young and scantily dressed, filled the busy club. Tables and booths lined the far wall, leaving waitresses to wander about from the direction of the bar and what I could only assume to be the kitchens. It was upscale, clean, and, I assumed, an exceptional place to meet someone.

Shifting in my seat slightly, I closed my eyes and thought back to the many images that had filled my mind over the last several weeks. I saw it as I saw it every time: he would appear out of nowhere and sweep past our table. Robyn would be turning away a man and-

"Well, aren't you two ladies lovely," a masculine and unfamiliar voice greeted my ears. I glanced up in surprise, eyeing the man warily as he pulled up a chair and sat between Rob and I. Dressed in slacks and a fancy yellow shirt, he looked to be Latin or Greek. But, he wasn't the man from my vision, at least not the right one. "I am Fernando. Would it be possible for me to join you?" he asked, reaching across the table and taking Robyn's hand dramatically.

I saw it flash in her eyes and sent her a warning glare. The last thing we needed was for her to freeze the man and kick his balls in to pieces a room full of people. She caught my eye and quirked a brow slightly, signaling that she'd play along. For now.

"Why, hello," she offered the man, slipping her hand out of his with an ease that surprised even me. "Are you from here?"

And so the small talk began.

Fernando immediately forgot about me as he allowed Robyn to pull him into her world. I'd seen her in action before, and I certainly didn't need to watch her as she wrapped the man around her pretty little finger. I was too busy thinking, focusing. Nearly twenty minutes had passed until the familiar feeling of déjà vu that I'd been waiting for finally fell over me.

"Hey, stop grabbing her ass!" I shouted suddenly, throwing my drink at Fernando and causing him to stand up in confusion. His yellow shirt, stained with my drink, clung to him. He glared down at me in disgust, his lips curling in a definite show of aggression.

"I can't believe you!" Robyn played along, standing and staring at Fernando with horror etched across her features. She drew back her hand and slapped him full across the face, a hand print appearing almost immediately on his cheek. I realized that she'd hit the right nerve immediately as he moved to react.

No sooner had the man balled his fist and moved toward her than he'd been stopped.

By the man I'd been waiting for.

"Mon ami, that not be how t' treat de belle femmes!" an accented voice greeted my ears, drawing my attention fully to the man that had positioned himself between Robyn and Fernando. As planned. His red on black eyes shone in the low lights brightly, sending a tingle down my spine as he twisted Fernando's wrist painfully. My eyes raked over him quickly, hungrily taking in his dark jeans, tight shirt, and hat. "Remy gon' suggest dat you leave, homme. De accorde?"

Fernando cursed and muttered and swung out at Remy, but his fist never contacted. Remy quickly used the palm of his free hand to punch Fernando in the throat, causing him to fall back, groaning. Without another word, Fernando stumbled off, pushing a waitress out of his way to get through the crowd.

I smiled to myself in relief before glancing across the table at Robyn. Giddiness filled me as I saw the look in her eyes, the way that she held herself and stared at the man that had "defended" her. Satisfied that, yet again, my vision had proven true, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much," Robyn exclaimed, taking the words right out of my mouth. She lifted a hand and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes before offering her hand to the man. "However can I thank you?"

He reacted immediately, grasping her hand gently and placing a chaste kiss to her wrist before rubbing his thumb against her pulse gently. "De gift of lookin' at de most belle femme is more dan enough, mon Cherie," he grinned, releasing her hand only to give my hand the same treatment. But, I would have to have been blind to think that I received even a portion of the attention that he gave her willingly. "Chere," he murmured, winking at me before releasing my hand.

Robyn grinned brightly, sitting quickly and motioning for him to join us. He did. "I'm Robyn and this is my best friend, Alexa. We're on vacation here."

He nodded slightly before turning the chair around so that it was backwards and sitting, resting his elbows across the back of the chair. "Enchante," he murmured, his eyes glinting in the lights. "Dey call me Remy, Remy LeBeau."

With an ease that I never knew a man could possess, he lifted an arm up and waved a waitress over and ordered us a round of drinks. I closed my eyes for a moment and went over the plan in my head quickly. Once Robyn had him hooked, I would excuse myself for the evening and she would agree to take a cab back to the hotel. She would activate her cell phone's GPS once she had the location, and I would pick her up in the morning.

"To meeting new people," Robyn toasted him with her fruity drink, licking her lips before she took a sip.

_Line. Hook. Sinker._


	4. Chapter Four

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

**Note:** I do not advocate promiscuity, but I will defend my story by stating that I have a purpose for everything. Sometimes, the seemingly worst mistakes that you make in life turn out to be the greatest moments in your entire life. That being said, read on.

_**-----**_

"_If you need somebody the way that I need you. If you needed somebody the way that I want you."_**- Bad Company**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Four_

_**-Robyn-**_

The thing that most of society will admit is that sex is something that is greatly sought after. What it tries to hide is that one night stands can sometimes turn out to be the best sex in one's lifetime.

I lie there happily, smile curling my lips. The man beside me was curled around me like a cat, his rock hard chest rising and falling in a comforting motion. His stubble rubbed against my skin roughly, but I cherished every moment as I lightly trailed my fingers over his smooth skin gently. I felt completely relaxed, warm and bubbly, completely used.

The night had gone exactly as planned. Almost.

The plan had been to appear drunk, but not drunk enough to _need_ a taxi back to the hotel after Alexa had left. It had been to flirt, to cajole, to warm my way into the man's hotel room. Though, something told me that sleeping with the man wasn't exactly part of the plan.

_So worth it_, I thought to myself, pressing a warm kiss against his skin.

We'd stumbled into the door in fits of laughter, hardly able to stand. I'd made it very clear at the club that nothing would happen, and yet when his eyes had met mine, I knew I'd been lying. It had started as a heated kiss and evolved into a desperate race to disrobe and lose myself with a man that I hardly knew. It had ended almost majestically, leaving me so brain dead that I'd barely remembered to activate the GPS on my phone.

_Fuck_, I frowned, grimacing when Remy curled against me in his sleep. _Alexa_.

Part of me hoped that she would understand, that she wouldn't think less of me or him for what had happened. She may have seen it, predicted it, and that thought had me squirming out of the bed almost immediately.

"Chere?" a low and throaty voice called out as I sat on the edge of the bed, sheet curled around my body. His lips were warm against my shoulder as he moved around me, brushing kisses across my shoulders, up my neck, and nibbled on my ear. "Somethin' wrong?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, ignoring the sun streaming through the uncovered windows and willing myself to sink into the sensations that he sent across my entire body. It was so wrong, and yet it felt so Goddamned right.

He paused suddenly, lifting his head and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Down," he hissed, pushing me off of the bed and surprising me. I rolled on the floor once and sat up, wrapping the sheet around myself even more tightly. He had leapt off of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and zipped them up by the time that the door flew open.

"Not so fast," a familiar voice called out, drawing my attention away from Remy and to the figure standing in the open doorway. Clad all in black; jeans, boots, tank, sunglasses- Alexa Jo Michaels was a scary sight. She walked into the room lazily, lifting a hand and slamming the door shut with the power of her mind. Her gaze seemed to sweep the room slowly, taking in everything from my horrified smile to the rumpled bedding. "I see you and Robyn are getting along."

Remy stood at the foot of the bed, his body poised and prepped for anything as he watched her with his eyes. I could almost see the gears in his mind working as he glanced over at me and then focused his attention fully on Alexa. A string of curses in French spewed from his mouth as he shook his head. "What dis be?" he demanded.

"We need your help," Alexa explained, lifting a hand and causing the window drapes to close immediately, blocking the room from view. She stalked forward quietly, the heels of her boots sinking into the carpet. "We had planned to gain your trust and ask for your help in a slightly friendlier manner, but it seems that Robyn had other plans."

"Hey now," I warned her, struggling to my feet while ensuring that the sheet stayed wrapped around me decently. I swept forward angrily, standing next to Remy and offering Alexa a focused glare. "It's not what you're thinking, Remy," I whispered, grimacing as I gathered the courage to look up at him. His face was completely blank, like a poker player that didn't want to give away anything. But, his eyes were another story. If possible, something told me that a single look would leave me withering on the floor. "Did you really have to break down the fucking door?" I hissed, casting another glare in Alexa's direction.

She seemed oblivious to my attitude as she walked around the hotel room, going through his belongings. She pulled open the bureau and flipped through his clothes, pulled open the closet and checked the pockets of his jackets. "You didn't answer your phone as we'd decided. I thought you were in danger." The statement didn't sound unlikely, but I sensed that she was more annoyed than apologetic. "Any bugs in here?" she asked suddenly, walking over to the phone and picking up the receiver.

In the blink of an eye, Remy had pulled the phone out of her grasp and shoved her up against the wall, his elbow against her throat. Her brown eyes were wide in surprise, but she merely stood there as he shook his head. "Y' think Remy gon' go down like dis, y' wrong, belle." He pulled back suddenly, cursing as he ran a hand through his hair and produced a playing card out of nowhere. "Y' want mon Cherie t' leave, y' better explain." He flipped the card in his hand and it started glowing an eerie color.

Alexa, on cue, started laughing hysterically. "LeBeau, you're not that crazy. Just-" she was cut off when he threw the glowing card in her direction.

I stepped forward and lifted a hand, freezing the object in time midair. Alexa poked it with a finger before hissing and announcing that it was hot. I shook my head and placed myself between her and Remy, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Remy, give me a chance to explain. Please."

He didn't respond as he walked around the room, picking up a shirt and sliding it on before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. A scowl was on his face when he picked up my panties and skirt and tossed them at me. "Remy ain't no patient man."

As I dressed, Alexa began to speak.

"We're mutants, as you might have guessed, Mr. LeBeau. We've been on the move for awhile now, planning out our next steps. I'm a precog and Robyn here can literally stop time." She droned on, explaining our backgrounds a bit by the time I'd finished dressing and sat down on the edge of the bed in shame. "We need your help getting in contact with the X-Men. They're entwined in everything: the visions about the fiery end, mutant extermination, everything. You've been in my dreams recently and that's how we came to you. It isn't because we're secretly with Interpol, planning to take you down. We're here because we need your help and you could benefit from helping us."

He considered her words for a moment before turning, motioning to me with a flick of a finger. I shrugged my shoulders at Alexa before following him to the bathroom, jumping when he shut the door behind us.

He paced the large bathroom for a moment, his steps light and sure. Until, finally, he turned and pinned me against the door, his chiseled chest pressed against me. "Dat de truth, mon chere? Y' lie to Remy?"

I licked my lips slowly, knowing that no matter what I said, I was in deep shit. "The truth is that I was supposed to gain your trust, and I overstepped things," I murmured, aching to turn back time so that I could spend a few more stolen moments in bed wrapped around him. "It wasn't supposed to happen- you and I, I mean. I was supposed to just gain your trust, get invited back, and get Alexa in so that we could talk to you. But..." I trailed off.

His eyes penetrated me deeply, straight through my soul, it seemed. It sent a shiver down my spine to realize that he was the first guy, the only guy, that I'd ever wanted more from in such a long time. I wanted him to forgive me, to take me into his arms and tell me it didn't matter. It scared me, it scared me right down to the bone and yet at the same time it felt so right.

"I was wrong in sleeping with you, I know that." God, it was hard to admit it. "I should have been up front with you, because I think that you would have understood. And instead-" his lips cut me off suddenly.

I sank into the carnal delight of his lips against mine, his tongue, tasting still of mint and liquor, brushing against mine so smoothly. It was exotic and sultry and yet so familiar at the very same time. It rocked my senses and left me gasping for breath the moment that our lips parted. "Y' need Remy's help?" he asked, his chest rising and falling somewhat quickly. When I nodded he cursed, punching the door above my head so hard that my entire body shook.

_This is it, Robyn. This is how you've just blown the entire plan and pushed away the only man that you've really connected with. One-night stand of wonder? Yeah right._

"De sex was good, non?" he asked, smiling as he ran a hand over my hip, splaying it there and pulling me toward him slightly. Dumbstruck, I nodded, unwilling to believe that he could accept it so easily. "If mon chere say dat it was real, den Remy know de truth. He gon' help y' and your ami, even if she don' be some crazy pute."

"I heard that!" Alexa shouted, choosing that moment to slap the bathroom door. "Is he going to help us?"

I heard the question, but I was too busy being distracted by a quickly forgiving man with a sexy accent and magic hands.

_Thank you, Lex_.


	5. Chapter Five

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

**Note:** I imagine that those of you that are hesitantly reading the story likely feel that it's moving forward too quickly. On the contrary, I think that it's moving along at a perfect pace. It's just a nice, rough, exciting ride.

_**-----**_

"_Oh, can't you see you can't see tomorrow as long as you're lookin' back..."_**- Gary Allan  
**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Five_

_**-Alexa-**_

Perhaps it was callous, or even rude, but I couldn't help but grin at Robyn as she walked across the café with a new excitement in her gait. The plans that I'd pieced together were moving along quickly, and far more easily than I could have imagined. But, the greatest benefit thus far was the fact that our slippery thief was also a man I had seen in other dreams.

"Remy's on his way down," she announced airily, smiling as she slid into the chair. Her handbag was dropped on the table and her legs were crossed before she leaned forward and sipped at the iced tea that I'd ordered for her lazily. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I grinned, shaking my head as I leaned forward slightly and tapped away at the laptop before me. "Oh, before you ask: no new developments in the dream sense."

"When are we going to talk about it, Lex? It's awkward enough explaining it to Remy but-"

"I don't want to talk about it because I don't know what you want me to say," I hissed, closing the laptop in annoyance as I glanced around the busy café uneasily. It was a public location, one that Remy said he'd used often, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching me from the moment that I'd stepped foot inside. "I saw that the two of you could have had a future together," I admitted, eyes narrowed in her direction as I waited for the onslaught.

It never came.

Instead, a million watt smile spread across her features and she appeared to be rather smug about the entire situation. Not only was she now having extremely great sex, which she talked about almost constantly, but she suddenly seemed so sure of everything. "It's odd, I know. It's completely crazy to think that just after one night, just one, that I could actually feel something for this guy."

"No matter what we would have done, the two of you would have met," I whispered, smiling despite my own irritation as I caught him making his way across the café from behind her. "I don't understand how I know, but I do. If we would have stayed, somehow the two of you would wind up together. If we would have gone with Plan C and cut out the middleman, you two..." I trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks.

Remy LeBeau, as always, made a rather dramatic entrance. His trench coat, clearly unneeded in the warm Miami heat, swished behind him as he swept into the chair between me and Robyn with the ease and gait of a lazy kitten. His long, jean-covered legs seemed to stretch on and on before they ended in the fashionable boots that completed the bad boy image. A dark purple shirt, one that most men would have been completely ashamed of, brought out his features and only further drew attention to his dark shades.

"Mon chere," he murmured, kissing Robyn's palm quickly before casting a smile in my direction. "Ah, Alexa. Desole. Remy was runnin' late."

I shrugged my shoulders and slid the black coffee toward him quickly, waiting until after he'd taken the first sip before opening the small file that he'd given me just the day before. "He contacted you just last week then?" I asked, frowning when he'd nodded. "How do you know him?"

"Don't. Not really. Remy is a man o'..." he trailed off, a dark brow lifting above those handsome shades in a show of mocking. "Was in de Big Apple some months ago, oui. De certain circles- de know o' Remy. He do some work fo' dem."

I churned through his heavily accented words as I sipped at my ice water slowly, considering all options. I froze for a moment at the realization that I was like some horrible actress. Had I gone with Plan A or even D I would have maybe been back home, or even teaming up with the infamous X-Men. Maybe, just maybe, I'd screwed things up by changing something.

"We're already guessing that they know about Alexa, maybe even me," Robyn interrupted my thoughts, catching my eye and nodding slightly when I signaled my thanks. "According to her, they were going to come for us, so chances are that-" Remy cut her off by squeezing her hand, reminding her that dropping any actual names was a no-no. Clearing her throat, Robyn took a quick sip of her drink, again. "Then what's the plan?"

The three of us stared at one another for a long moment before I found myself smiling. They were obviously waiting on me, something that never failed to make me feel just that much more confident in my visions, in myself. "You and Remy are still going on, as planned. Based on what Remy's been able to find out for us, my best bet is to head up to Manhattan and start poking around. I hate to admit it, but we're really going to need their help."

Robyn didn't like the plan, hadn't liked it since I'd changed it three days before in Remy's hotel room after they'd finally emerged from his bathroom. But, it was my plan, and since my plan was supposed to follow my visions, it was all we had to go on. I didn't much like it myself, but it was the safest route that I could think of, the only route that kept me away from the man that haunted my dreams and instead placed me in the middle of the firing range and directly in the line of sight of none other than SHIELD.

"We've got our provisions," Robyn nodded, pushing away her unwanted drink and instead tapping her fingers on the table's top. "We're flying out tonight, and we'll arrive by plane at around 3 AM. Remy's expected, so it should be a walk in the park."

"You're sure that you're comfortable explaining things to them?" I prompted, frowning when the slightest sign of worry flashed across her freshened features. After all, for all of this to work she had to be on her game, ready for anything.

But, as she licked her lips and glanced over at Remy, I knew without a single doubt that she was ready. She knew what was at risk, and it stretched far beyond just the two, no, three of us. She knew and she understood and she wouldn't risk it for anything. Neither would I.

"I'll contact you once things are in order, and hopefully by then you'll have their support," she whispered, obviously as happy about my plan as I was. "We'll stop this together, Lex. You, me, Remy... whoever we can get. Trust me."

"Always, Rob, always." I pushed away from the table slowly, packing the laptop into my carry-on bag carefully before sliding the file across the table to Remy. Standing, I slung the bag's strap over my shoulder and offered the two of them a warm smile. "No point in saying goodbye-"

"Since it's not really goodbye." Robyn winked at me before shaking her head, obviously slightly annoyed, much like me. "Three days?"

I sucked in a deep breath and warded off the images that flew across my vision and slowly exhaled. Nodding, I turned on my heel and moved toward the exit, eyeing my rented white Porshe greedily. "Three days," I tossed over my shoulder as I slipped my sunglasses on and stepped out into the Miami heat.

Three days to figure out how to stop the Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N:** If Remy's accent or even his casual French bothers you, I'm willing to guarantee that the rest of the story will annoy you. Some readers likely don't like the way that I SPELL out exactly how I think his accent sounds. Well, I do it for my benefit. This is how I hear Remy in my head. There will be cases when more there will be more French than a word or two. I'll provide translations then.


	6. Chapter Six

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_I'm trying to remember, and find the words to say- Another day, Another way."_**- Trust Company**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Six_

_**-Robyn-**_

The trip from Miami to New York City had been rather short and eventful, thanks in part to my travel companion. Other than the interesting induction into the Mile High Club, we'd spent the entire flight sleeping. By the time we'd landed, we were both at least somewhat rested and ready to move in on the Xavier Institute.

But, Remy had other plans.

"I will never understand the need for men to rent the most expensive, most unrealistic car that they can get their hands on," I found myself muttering as he maneuvered the car around yet another curving road. The Lamborghini was exquisite, though I would never admit it aloud. "How much further?" I inquired, glancing over at the driver.

Remy was the epitome of male perfection, and it sent a small shiver through my entire system when those Devil eyes met mine for just a split second. "Not long, mon Cherie," he promised, his eyes back on the road almost immediately.

Despite everything that had happened, or perhaps in spite of everything that had happened, he and I had formed a tentative relationship. It had only been days, not even a week, and yet what had started out as a one night stand had progressed into something more; something much more. I knew he felt it too: that underlying riptide current of emotions that somehow tied us together. I'd felt it the moment I laid eyes on him at the club, and it had only intensified when I'd wound up in his bed some hours later. Some people would probably call me a number of names, and _easy_ would be at the top.

I had, counting Remy, two one night stands in my repertoire, sexual or otherwise. The first was certainly not worth mentioning, a mistake that still haunted my mind from time to time. And yet, the calculated risk that I'd taken with Remy was different.

Wasn't it?

"Dis be it," he announced suddenly, reaching over and giving my thigh a friendly squeeze.

A surprised gasp left my unpainted lips when I beheld the sprawling Xavier Institute for the very first time. After all, the pictures provided on the internet in their so-called brochure certainly weren't enough to dignify an actual opinion. Large and magnificent, the grounds alone made me almost shiver in my seat. It was certainly a sight to behold.

I sat there, calmly, as Remy stopped at the gate and spoke into a small box in hushed tones with an unfamiliar voice. After several moments, the gate swung open quietly, allowing us entrance. Then, before I knew it, we were standing in the foyer of a school for mutants, waiting to be seen by the Headmaster.

"Who th' hell are you?" a gruff voice assaulted my ears, causing me to take a step back when a large man came into sight. Standing at least a head taller than me with shoulders broader than Remy, the man was certainly the cover boy for some nature magazine. _Lumberjack_, I thought to myself, frowning as he eyed us warily, his wild hair and bushy sideburns drawing my attention. "Y' hear me, darling?" he growled, leaning in toward me.

I fought the urge to take a step back and merely placed a hand on Remy's chest to prevent him from stepping forward and confronting the man. A sarcastic smile adorned, I shook my head. "We're here to see Charles Xavier and I'm guessing, simply based on appearance and suspected intelligence level, that you're not him."

He hesitated a moment, his barrel chest literally straining against the flannel shirt he wore, before a crooked smile curled his lips. "Nice catch, Gumbo," he snorted, shaking his head and taking a step back. A cigar was produced from the front pocket of his flannel and quickly lit the moment that it was placed between his lips. I wrinkled up my nose as he took a few puffs and released the smoke slowly, letting it curl out of his lips almost lazily. "Prof's waiting in his office. C'mon."

The man turned on his heel and marched down the hall like a man on a mission, his tight and round derriere the only thing that kept me from scowling as Remy and I hurried after him. We passed a few teenagers, all of whom quickly turned in the other direction as soon as the man growled at them. Just minutes later, we were walking into what I could only mentally refer to as _Ze Grande Study_.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau, a pleasure to see you again, I assure you. I see you have brought company this time. Curious, most curious." An aged and smiling man offered his hand to me quickly, drawing my gaze away from his wheelchair and instead to his wise eyes. He motioned for us to sit, and so we did. While the love seat certainly wasn't uncomfortable, the piercing gazes of a number of unfamiliar people left me on edge. "Would you care to share why you have brought company with you, Mr. LeBeau? I am quite certain that the invitation was for you and you alone."

Remy opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "My name is Robyn Swanson, and I'm here because I need your help," I paused, letting the opening statement sink in. Charles Xavier appeared at least slightly interested, but the wild hairy man and his friend, geeky glasses man, appeared less than impressed. "My best friend is a mutant, a precog. Three months ago, we left our hometown and ran due to a recurring vision that had haunted her. Based on her dreams, she, or even the both of us, were to be taken by the anarchist Friends of Humanity."

"And your friend is who, I might inquire?" Xavier piped up, brows drawn in quiet contemplation.

I let the silence stretch out for a mere moment, knowing that I had to hook them before I started reeling them in. "Alexa Michaels." And then I saw it in his eyes: recognition. He leaned back in his wheelchair and pressed his hands together thoughtfully, obviously considering my words. It was not until he tilted his head to the left slightly that I dared to move on. "I will spare you the boring details and merely beg of you to listen to me, and listen to me well. Something dark, something terrifying and horrific is coming, Charles Xavier. A fiery inferno known as the Phoenix is somehow connected to a plan to exterminate us, mutants."

"That's impossible," wild hairy man's friend, the geeky glasses man, interrupted, his square chin jutting out in anger. "Phoenix was- It was destroyed," he insisted.

"I am well aware of that fact, thank you." I frowned, realizing that it was going to be tougher to convince the group of people that were rumored to have killed the thing or person known simply as Phoenix. "I don't know how you would rank someone's level at predicting the future or whatever, but I do know that Alexa has _never_ been wrong. Whether it's something as simple as a seagull taking a shit or something as huge as a building come down on top of a group of innocent people¼ She's right on the money." I shifted on the couch and folded my jean-clad legs hurriedly, clasping my hands together atop my knee. "Charles, she knows, or thinks, that the X-Men are supposed to play a part in all of this. She's afraid that she messed up by not being there that night, by us leaving the night before."

"That place in that bumfuck town, Wheels?" wild hairy man interrupted, his cigar momentarily forgotten.

I lifted a brow in his direction and shook my head, confused, opening my mouth to question him when Charles interrupted. "Yes, Logan, I am afraid so," he managed quietly, his accented voice barely perceptible. "I can hear your questions, Ms Swanson, and I will get to them," he chastised me, reminding me of the notes that had all insisted that he was a telepath. The world's strongest, in fact. "With a machine known as Cerebro, I detected a very powerful precog some many months ago. I attempted to track her, to simply watch over her, you understand. She certainly was too old to attend my School, but I could not help but wonder if perhaps she still belonged here."

"So you went to her parent's house that night?" I prompted, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Yes, only to calm her parents and siblings, who had been viciously attacked by members of the Friends of Humanity. It seems that they were quite surprised not to find her there, as they had, apparently, spent a great deal of time planning the operation."

"Which is why we left without a trace," I offered, satisfied that I had done as Alexa had asked.

She'd wanted the X-Men on her side, and I'd made sure that they were.

_Hook. Line. Sinker_.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_So get on your feet, wipe the dirt off and get with it. Destiny waits at your door all wrapped up with a ribbon..."_**- Senses Fail**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Seven_

_**-Alexa-**_

"For the last time, Ms Potts, I merely need a moment of Mr. Stark's time," I grunted, shaking my head as the redheaded woman stared down at me.

She seemed pleased, if not a bit arrogant, of the fact that I had been waiting in her office for over eight hours. While I had to admit that she was clearly good at what she did, I could not admit that I felt any sort of affection toward the woman that could arrange a conference with the world leaders and shoo one of Stark's many conquests out of his office at the same time. It took skill, no doubt, but she could have been at least somewhat friendly toward me.

"Yes, well, as I informed you when you came in this morning, Miss Michaels," she sat down at her tidy desk and crossed her elegant legs, "Mr. Stark is a very busy, busy man."

_Fuck. I should have made Robyn do this_, I thought to myself, frowning outwardly at the woman that was between me and Tony Stark: my hopeful link to SHIELD.

I rapped my head against the wall behind me and squirmed in the uncomfortable seat. "I thought that you said that he didn't have plans for dinner?"

A snort, a most un-feminine and un-Potts snort, erupted from her suddenly. I glanced up in amazement and found myself staring at the laughing woman. "He is Tony Stark, Miss Michaels," she tilted her head to the side. "Not only is he rich and powerful, but he's Iron Man."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, and shook my head. "I don't give a damn if he's Ein-fucking-stein. I need to speak to him and I need to speak to him now." I stood up, the heels of my boots clicking against the polished floor as I approached her desk, well aware of the fact that she had just pressed the button that called security. "So, you need to get on your little phone and call him. You need to tell him that he's going to meet with me right now because-"

"Pepper, you didn't tell me my dinner date had arrived already!" I was spun around when a hand grasped my shoulder and spun me in a circle, leaving me staring up at the face of a man that was constantly plastered across magazines and newspapers worldwide. A boyish grin made his face look captivating, even while a devilish mustache made him appear exotic and completely illegal. "Why, hello."

"Hello," I managed, ignoring the shot of lust that zipped straight from my head to my toes. Tony Stark was a good looking man, a hell of a good looking man, and it was only natural for any woman with a working libido to think so. "I've been hoping to meet with you and-"

"So you will!" he proclaimed, slipping an arm around and placing his hand on the small of my back so that he could guide me away from Pepper Potts' desk. "Pepper, tell Rhodey to meet me at our usual restaurant, will you? Tell him I've got a date, but he doesn't have to worry about paying his cousin this time. Business is on the menu."

Before I knew what was happening, I was sweeping out of the large and magnificent building and folding myself into a foreign car that he boasted could buy me a decent-sized house. I didn't have a chance to talk to him on the short drive, thanks in part to his strange phone call with a man named Rhodey and, more annoyingly, his short chat with his should-have-been dinner date for the evening.

"Mr. Stark," I managed, finally, blowing out a breath of air when he took a corner a bit faster than I thought was possible.

"Please, call me Tony. My dad was Mr. Stark and you can only call me that if I'm signing your paycheck or if you're suing me." He laughed, a warm and hearty laugh that made me smile in spite of myself. "I hope you're hungry. There's this great Chinese place that Rhodey and I found a few years back," he glanced over at me and lifted a brow. "You do eat Chinese, don't you?"

"What? Yes, yes of course," I replied, laughing uneasily when he turned yet another corner a bit too sharply and nearly rear ended a bike messenger. "Look, Tony," I tried out his name and found that I liked the way that it sounded rolling off of my tongue. "Is there anyway that we can do this alone? It's just that-"

"Wow, you're anxious to get me in the sack, aren't you?" He laughed, swerving into the far right lane in order to park in a spot I would have sworn was simply too small for his car. It wasn't until the car was in park and he was swinging out of the oddly opening door that I worked through his words. And nearly choked. "You okay there?" he asked as he pulled open my door and offered me a hand, pulling me out of the car and catching me by the shoulders before I could do a face plant on the sidewalk.

"What?" I managed, eyes going wide as he grabbed me by the arm and led me forward quickly. I felt unable to speak, unable to explain, and so I merely allowed him to drag me down the sidewalk and through an alleyway and into what I could hardly think would pass as a restaurant. "Where are we?" I demanded, eyes narrowing as he led me through a darkened building.

The smell of Chinese food filled my nostrils, causing my stomach to growl even as I attempted to pull away from Stark. I caught sight of a number of tables and people that looked like waitresses, but I had no time to really investigate. "Ah, we'll take four number twos, three sixes, and throw in a sixteen and a twenty-four to even things out," Stark told a grinning Asian woman when he pulled me past her, pulling me promptly into an elevator.

No sooner had he pressed a button than I broke free of his grasp and shoved him against the wall. His eyes went wide, but he lifted a brow in a flirtatious manner when I pressed my hand against his chest. "Stark, I don't know what in the hell you're used to but-"

The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors slid open almost simultaneously, allowing a dark-skinned man dressed in a dark blue suit to enter. He eyed me warily before pressing a button and once again sending the elevator into motion.

"You know, Tony, you have a hard time picking the women that aren't going to sue you or stalk you," he complained, shaking his head.

Tony Stark let out a laugh before easily slipping out of my grasp and straightening his ruffled shirt and jacket. "James Rhodes meet Alexa Michaels," he introduced us, motioning toward the dark-skinned man and then back at me. I backed up immediately, pressing my back against the wall and wondering how he had gotten my name when it had seemed as though his secretary had never had contact with him throughout the day. "She's the one looking for SHIELD," he added.

"Just how in the hell do you know that?" I demanded, holding up a hand and sending the two of them slamming against opposite sides of the elevator somewhat painfully. "Huh? How do you know that?"

"No need to get hostile," James Rhodes held up a hand and offered a charming and almost disarming smile. "Tony's got a thing for women, but he isn't normally into this sort of thing."

_Fuck, what have I gotten myself into_?

"We're on the roof," Stark announced as the elevator came to a stop, yet the doors remained closed. "Fury's arranged for a helicopter to take us up the Helicarrier, but I gotta admit that it's not that nice of a ride. I'd suggest that we'd take my suit up," he winked, ignoring the way that I pointedly rolled my eyes, "but this might be easier," he added quickly.

Leery, I followed the two of them out onto the building's roof and climbed aboard a large and spacious helicopter. It was piloted by two men wearing black and blue uniforms, neither of whom found it necessary to greet me. No sooner had James Rhodes slid the doors closed than the craft had taken to the sky, rising and rising until I found myself almost nauseous.

"It gets easier," James Rhodes informed me, offering me a courteous smile before offering his hand. "Might be a little late for proper introductions, but I'm Rhodey." I shook his hand almost uneasily, as if afraid that someone might pop out from behind a chair with a camera at any given moment. "Don't worry so much. If they were going to kill you they would have just had a sniper take you out."

Reassuring, he was not.

They had suggested a blindfold, but a bit of threatening on my part had ensured that I landed on the infamous Helicarrier with all senses intact. I was not, however, permitted to simply wander and wait around for Colonel Nick Fury. With Rhodey on one side and Stark on my other, I was led through a series of corridors and into a large and spacious room that appeared to serve as a conference room. Refreshments were laid out on a small table alongside a conference table that was large enough to seat twenty with ease. I bypassed the coffee and stale donuts and seated myself nervously.

Stark and Rhodey appeared comfortable enough to grab coffees and donuts, but after a handful of minutes they were bored enough to seat themselves near me. The staring contest began then, both of them eyeing me lazily as I leaned back in the chair and propped my feet up on the desk, much to Stark's delight.

"You've either got a pretty big pair of balls, or you're off your rocker," Stark commented, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he shifted in his chair. He crossed his legs almost lazily, letting his eyes roam over me in a manner that would have had me cringing almost any other time. "You're kind of cute for a crazy woman."

"I'm glad that you're getting along," a voice boomed _as_ the large doors that we'd entered burst forth suddenly. Nearly falling over in shock, my brown eyes followed the eye patch wearing dark-skinned man as he crossed the room in long strides. His gaze met mine immediately, and I felt as though he was looking straight through me. "Alexa Michaels, welcome to my headquarters."

A booming sound echoed through the room when he dropped a large stack of files on the end of the desk nearest me. With an air of authority that I doubted any other man could possibly match, Colonel Nick Fury sat down at the head of the long table and tapped his glove-clad fingers upon the table.

"Nice to see you, Fury," Stark interrupted the silence. "Thought the whole cloak and dagger thing was a little odd, but I see your point."

"Excuse me," I managed to find my voice, grimacing slightly at the realization that it was at least two octaves higher than normal. "How did-"

"You'll be pleased to know that you are not the only precog in the world, Miss Michaels. Due to years and billions of dollars of research, SHIELD has acquired a handful of beings with the ability to predict the future." Wordlessly, he picked up the file on the top of the pile and slid it my way, motioning for me to open it. "However, it is only with medication and training that they are able to do us any good. Working alongside our telepaths, they can help warn us when someone, any sort of someone, is looking for SHIELD."

I skimmed through the thin file uneasily, ignoring the knot in my stomach when I flipped through graphic photos of the so-called training process. "So you _knew_ I was coming?"

"Precisely." He cleared his throat in an unneeded manner and opened yet another file. "Our data indicates that you're a mutant, one possessing the abilities known as precognition and telekinesis. While we certainly can't operate like the Xavier Institute," his gaze met mine, "we do have our own way of keeping tabs on things."

I sat there for a long moment, wondering exactly what he wanted me to say. I had never before even considered the possibility that what I needed to go to SHIELD for was already something that they were looking into. What if I had just wasted precious, precious time seeking out a very secretive international agency that would no doubt simply eliminate me?

_You need them, Alexa. As much as you hate to admit it, you need them._

"You have information regarding a group known as the Hellfire Club," I began, trying to find my groove. "I know very, very little about the group save for the fact that they all seem to be mutants or simply exceptionally powerful. And wealthy at that." After all, even I could only do so much with repetitive visions and dreams. I only knew what I saw and what I could find through researching and milking. "I need you to help me locate them so that I can stop them."

A long silence followed my statement, one that left me wondering if they were going to laugh me out of the room or if I'd actually somehow managed to make an impression. Surprisingly, it was James Rhodes that broke the silence.

"Precognition? That means that you can predict stuff, right?" I nodded slowly, narrowing my eyes in his direction even as he smiled at me. "Then who's going to win American Idol?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked, glaring at the man before focusing my attention on Colonel Fury. He looked less than pleased, though I couldn't be sure if it was due to James Rhodes' interruption or simply the fact that I hadn't spontaneously combusted and dirtied his conference room. "Colonel Fury, I know that it doesn't make much sense. It doesn't even make sense to me and I've been trying to piece the whole thing together for at least half a year. But, what I do know is that something is coming. Something is coming and if I- if we don't stop it soon then we're all going to have a hell of a problem on our hands."

"The Hellfire Club?" he repeated, tapping his fingers on the table in an unusual staccato. "The woman you were traveling with? I assume she-"

I stood suddenly, narrowing my eyes and sending the files flying across the room with ease. "You've been watching us," I stated, letting it sink in for a moment as I mulled it over. Somehow, we'd found ourselves on SHIELD's radar, and I couldn't help but think that it probably wasn't a good thing. "Why then? If you already knew-"

"That's the problem, isn't it? While I may have precogs at my disposal, none of them are even close to capable of explaining things to me. But you," he shook his head slightly. "But apparently you are able to lay things out on the table. I am a man with many assets, Ms Michaels, but even I must admit t hat I have no idea what direction to go. Anti-mutant activists are filling the cities, demanding that mutants be practically exterminated. My Avengers are either revered or hated, despite the fact that none of them have ever admitted that they're mutants."

"That's probably because most of us aren't," Stark added in a sarcastic tone. "No offense, but that whole mutated thing, you know?"

"The point is- I am not sure where to go from here," Colonel Fury admitted, his good eye on me as he stood slowly. He towered over me by at least a foot, if not more, but I didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

I felt trapped, humiliated, confused, angered.

But not intimidated.

"So you're trying to tell me that you think something's up, but you're not sure what? That somehow you got wind of something big and put your _people_ on it and they told you 'Oh, hey, wait for that chick because she's going to lay it all out on the table for you!'? Are you completely insane? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I do expect you to believe that I have been in constant contact with Charles Xavier for the last eight months," he smiled, pulling a small device out of the pocket of his coat and clicking it.

Before my eyes, the whole wall across from me was filled with the image of a room of people, Robyn amongst them. Jaw agape, I stared first at Robyn, and then at the man that had seemed so doubtful just minutes before. "What is this?"

"Ah, Ms Michaels," a faintly accented voice filtered into the room, drawing my attention to the image that was cast on the far wall. I searched it quickly, frowning when an aged man in wheelchair came into view, a smile across his face. "We've been expecting you."

_I think I just stepped in a bear trap._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_Sing the song they sing, the words you don't mean, when's the last time you looked inside?"_**- Kisschasy**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Eight_

_**-Robyn-**_

I hated it. I hated the fact that despite all of our hard planning, all of the time that we'd taken to set things in motion- It had been pointless. It was hard to accept, hard to actually believe that somehow we'd just been pawns in a chess game that was larger than life.

It truly pissed me off.

I'd spent the night pacing the room that I'd been shown to, ignorant of the expansive bed, walk-in closet, and spacious bathroom. Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted may have been impressive, but I was less than thrilled with him and all of his staff. Particularly none other than Remy LeBeau.

He'd been charged with the job of collecting us, of finding us in Miami and escorting us to New York. Xavier had followed our movements and tracked us, sending Remy to Miami from his previous location in Louisiana. So, while Alexa had followed her visions, she had been blind sided by the fact that her visions weren't just something that she could control the outcome of: they were actions that were set in motion by the very people that we were trying to get friendly with.

It left me livid.

A sleepless night followed by an irritatingly tasty breakfast left me scowling at everyone as we gathered in the School's supposed basement in order to meet with Alexa via satellite. Again. The previous day's conference of sorts was less than thrilling. But, it was necessary.

"What news do you have?" a large and furry blue man, former Ambassador McCoy, questioned, crossing his legs beneath the long table in a most lazy manner. I had seen him on the television countless times before, but it had been almost mind-numbing to have met him just the night before.

The large three-dimensional screen that was set up in the very center of the table showed the leader of SHIELD, his second in command, the men behind Iron Man and War Machine, respectively, and the four members of the Fantastic Four. Had I not been suffering from a horrible case of piss-off-ed-ness, I might have been truly impressed. Instead, I merely glared at Colonel Fury's redheaded second in command, wishing that she would stop looking so hot in a leather cat suit.

"We spent the whole night researching, Rob," Alexa walked into the shot before sitting down between the Thing and War Machine. "They found the connection between this Hellfire Club and what's supposed to end us."

"Shaw Industries has been working exclusively with Frost Industries, two of the largest commercial corporations in the entire world." Tony Stark seemed almost amused that all eyes were on him, and not even the slightest bit annoyed when Alexa pointedly rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks to a recent partnership with Worthington Industries, Shaw retained exclusive rights to the so-called mutant cure."

A long silence followed, one that allowed me to glance around the room and take in everyone's expressions. Remy appeared rather bored, and pointedly looked at anything _but_ me, and the man I'd learned was named Logan looked almost amused, perhaps a little bored. Scott, on the other hand, sat with his hands clasped together and his elbows upon his knees, his full attention on the scene at hand. Charles Xavier, ever calm, shared a worried expression with Ororo Munroe, whose brows seemed vexed in frustration.

Their supposed students, or Jr. X-Men as they'd called them, had sat the meeting out. Thus far, none seemed particularly impressed with me; despite the fact that I was quite impressed with none other than the one they called Colossus.

"But the cure doesn't work," I piped up, crossing my arms over my chest. Silence followed my statement, worrying me enough so that I looked around in confusion. "Well, it doesn't. All of those mutants that were cured were-"

"No, Worthington's so-called mutant cure does not work. It does, however, suppress the mutant gene for a suspended period of time, generally only a period of weeks to several months depending on the dosage and the weight and height of the mutant in question," ever-smiling McCoy explained quickly.

Confusion settled in my gut as I stared at Alexa's image, suddenly wishing that there weren't so many miles between us. It was the first time in months that we'd really been separated, my time with Remy notwithstanding. Slightly perturbed, I nervously brushed my hair out of my eyes and urged someone to answer my unspoken question with a mere glance around the room. Thankfully, I did not have to wait for long.

"However, it would seem that Shaw has devoted a great deal of time as well as infinite resources in strengthening the compound and ensuring its longevity." While Mr. Fantastic certainly was a sight to behold, if only because he was literally one of the smartest men in the world, his voice and tone reminded me of a college professor that had failed me because I'd slept in his class. "In lamest terms, the product that Shaw has apparently begun to stockpile has the capability of rendering hundreds of thousands of mutants completely powerless, at least for the foreseeable future. I am no geneticist-"

"Which is why I, along with Dr. Moira MacTaggert, have been given the data that SHIELD and Reed were so kind to provide," another toothy smile was flashed in my direction as the furry blue man clasped his oversized hands together. "While it certainly is a scientific marvel, one that I would certainly like to research a bit more, I can at least hypothesize at this point in time that the data is correct. The compounds used are scientifically possible."

_There is a cure for us_, I thought to myself, shuddering slightly. I couldn't help but think of all of the news time that the Cure Clinics had gotten. So many people had willingly lined up in order to change something about themselves that was so natural, so right, that it was actually ingrained into their DNA. People had ignored the picketers, ignored the pro-mutant rights activists and volunteered to take the easy way out. _Would I have done it? Would I do it now if I could? _The questions were almost unending, each leading me down a different avenue that I knew I would have to explore at one time or another.

"What ties this all together is the fact that Sebastian Shaw is one of the prominent members of the group or society known as the Hellfire Club, Robyn," the mere sound of Alexa's voice broke me out of my own reverie, drawing my thoughtful eyes to the screen yet again. "He," she lifted her hands and motioned them toward herself slightly, "he and a group of people, most of whom are unidentifiable are this aristocratic group that gathers. The intel that SHIELD has suggests that they're kind of the upper crust of mutants, or that's how they see themselves."

"They're the ones that are planning on exterminating us, aren't they?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in thought. Alexa shared most of her visions and dreams with me, though generally unwillingly as some were quite violent. She sometimes woke in the middle of the night and spoke gibberish before falling asleep yet again. As such, it really had been a team effort that had gotten us to the X-Men and SHIELD. "Where does Phoenix come into all of this?"

"Jean is dead," geeky glasses guy, or Scott Summers as he'd insisted that I call him, was less than pleased. I could completely relate to the fact that he had lost the woman that he loved, and from what I'd heard, twice in one lifetime. But, it didn't excuse the fact that he was ignoring all of the facts simply because he was too weak to deal with things. It was cowardice, and it irked me to no end. "She is. She is!"

"Jean may be dead, but Phoenix is not," Colonel Fury barked, his one good eye catching in the overhead lights as he smacked his hand down upon the large table. "Charles has chipped in, but my own sources and," an image of a redheaded woman dressed all in black appeared, "even visual confirmation claim otherwise. The woman known as Jean Grey appears to be alive, and is currently acting as the Black Queen. Reed's readouts and own observations-"

"Indicate that the being is, without a doubt, a level five mutant. Her power readings are literally off of the chart- something I've never before encountered."

Silence settled on both ends, but it was only momentary.

"Alexa, you are sure that-" Charles Xavier began.

"I am positive that if we don't destroy the source of this supposed cure and eliminate the threat of this supposed Phoenix figure that we're all in trouble." Alexa was known for keeping her cool, most of the time, but I knew the signs of growing frustration well. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, she was tapping her right foot slowly, and she was literally glaring daggers at the man in question. "I haven't come all of this way for you, or anybody else for that matter, to question the integrity or reliability of my visions. You're either on my side or you're not. End of story."

Smiling slightly, I leaned back in the comfortable chair and let my eyes roam the room in a most lazy manner. It was easy to sense the unease, the inability to trust completely in a woman that they'd never really met or known personally. And yet, there was a unity, a sort of wall that stood strong and impenetrable as every single person nodded it turn. It was almost as if each person had decided that, together, they would follow anyone, even Alexa, to the depths of hell itself.

Remy's red on black eyes met mine and something curled in my gut, quick and hard. It was like taking a hard hit from a soccer ball and it almost made me nervous. I wanted to hate the man, I wanted to accept that he had been using me even as I'd convinced myself that he was just as surprised by our connection as I was. _Stop it_, I told myself, closing my eyes for a moment in order to gather my thoughts.

The last thing I needed was a distraction, regardless of how I felt or what Alexa had said.

"Where do we start?" I broke the long silence, opening my eyes finally.

"Since Stark here is part of the Hellfire Club," Alexa pointed to the well-dressed man in question, "He's going to set things in motion and put feelers out. I am taking a chopper up to Westchester in about an hour so that, apparently, I can get a crash course in self-defense. Because, apparently, I'm a complete pansy."

"You did go down quite hard, Alexa." The thick Russian accent belonged to none other than Colonel Fury's second in command, and I wanted nothing more than to shake her pretty little head. "Do not fret, for I will have you fighting like a caged animal before you know it."

"We don't have time for-" Alexa cursed.

"It will take us at several weeks, if not months, to prepare, prodruga," she shook her head. "Two weeks is a very long time to simply sit around and wait. Would you not rather face your supposed fate with the ability to really fight?"

Alexa's eyes met mine and I could tell that we were on the same wavelength. We would play by their rules and ensure that things were on track. But, as soon as the deed was done, we were out of there.

_Something tells me this ain't going to be a walk in the park._

_

* * *

_

Oh noes, the tadpoles!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_God, who foresaw your tribulation, has specially armed you to go through it, not without pain but without stain."_**- C.S. Lewis**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Nine_

_**-Alexa-**_

"This ain't gonna be no walk in the park," Logan growled as he stalked the floor just in front of us. "There's more to knowin' how to fight than just being able to throw a punch."

The brutal training session, much like the three previous, started out with a supposed pep talk that left my already tired and bruised body even more battered. The last thing I ever wanted to hear was why it was necessary to deal with bruises and minor cuts and even abrasions in order to prepare for facing the Hellfire Club. While I certainly hadn't been the only one to agree, apparently just marching in whenever and putting the hurt down just wasn't an option.

And so I had to suffer a grueling regime set forth by Logan and the woman known as Black Widow.

Her code name had confused me at first, had seemed like a mistake of some sorts. But, the first time that she'd told me to come at her like I was going to hurt her and she'd laid me out on the mats with a fist to my throat, I'd decided otherwise. The woman was incredible, which would be an understatement considering the fact that even twelve hour days with her and Logan seemed to do me almost no good.

"Are you even listening to me?" Logan's nose appeared mere inches from my face and I jumped back out of reflex. He wasted no time crossing the distance between us, pressing himself against me in an attempt to frighten me. "I ain't down here for my own health, woman!"

"Oh, get off her ass!" Robyn hissed, appearing behind him and pulling him backwards by his shoulder. He turned on his heel easily to face her so that he could stare down at her. "We're hot, we're tired, and our asses are so sore that it should really be a crime. Give her a minute to catch her breath before-"

"Before what?" he demanded, his voice almost a bark.

"Before she either rips your heart out and feasts on it or I ensure that you will never procreate," she wiggled her fingers, simply reminding him how easy it would be to freeze him in place and have her way with him. Literally.

_Note to self: Stay on Rob's good side. _

Logan, much to my surprise, let out a barking laugh and shook his head, sending beads of perspiration flying in all directions. I felt the wetness hit my cheeks and my bared arms, but I didn't have the energy to even scowl as he walked away. He stopped in the middle of the room where Black Widow sat on a mat, talking to someone on a cell phone.

"That guy is such a prick," Robyn hissed, grabbing me by the arm and literally pulling me down into a sitting position as she went down into one. Folding her legs Indian-style, she brushed her hands through her wet hair and let out a sigh. "I think we should just beat the shit out of them for show. Thoughts?"

I let out a short and airy laugh before I took a sip out of the bottled water she offered me, taking the time to let a bit dribble down my chin before handing it back. Parched throat slightly eased, I shrugged my sore shoulders. "I think he might like it if you gave him a good beating, Rob."

"What?" Her eyes widened beyond the norm, she glared at me before glancing toward where he stood. "You're out of your mind. He was totally checking you out earlier."

Ignoring the painful sensation in my gut, I shook my head. _Ignore it. Ignore it._ "I'm pretty sure that was probably when they thought I'd broken a rib or two, Rob, but thanks for looking out for me." I rolled my eyes dramatically before stretching my legs out in front of me. My entire body ached, literally from the hair upon my head to my big toe on my right foot, which had seen battle just the day before. "What?" I demanded when I realized she was staring at me with that casual Robyn smirk.

"You act like it's a crime or something, Lex! What's wrong with you?" she bonked me over the head with the bottled water dramatically. "He is a fine male specimen. Look at those muscles, those abs, those arms, and," she fanned herself, "that ass."

Ignoring the tingle that raced down my spine, I looked over the man in question with as little feeling as I could possibly muster. "Fine, I'll give you that," I conceded, licking my dry lips. "He is particularly attractive, but the man's annoying as hell."

"Attractive? The man is sex. He is sex with a pair of sideburns and enough hair on his chest to make me a wig!" she declared.

Snorting, I shook my head and leaned back, bracing my weight on my hands. Ogling the man made me feel like we were back in high school, checking out an assistant teacher. Then again, Robyn and I had been known to check out guys just about anywhere, regardless of whether or not either of us was actually taken. Our bond went beyond what most would probably consider normal considering that we could check out a guy and literally gage his attractiveness _with each other_ without even saying a word.

_But_, I had to remind myself, _this isn't the mall or a bar. Now is not the time to let yourself get caught up in something as stupid as a man that could make you break all of your own rules_.

"Come on, Lex. Holding out for that guy that you had that dream about just ain't healthy. Not to mention the fact that it will keep you from getting a good lay for a good long time," she insisted, fierce blue eyes blazing.

Which is what it always came down to, I suspected. "Life always boils down to sex, doesn't it?" I shook my head to keep her from responding as I stood, ignoring the aches and pain that literally shot up my entire body. "You know about all the dreams I've had about my future, Rob. You know how I feel about it."

"You two ladies done talking about my fine ass yet?" Logan barked, causing both Robyn and I to jump to our feet as he stalked over toward us. His steps were light and quick, his face blank and yet still determined. "Something wrong?" he asked me, his eyes narrowing in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

_Those eyes_, I thought to myself, sucking in a deep breath to clear my head.

"Just wondering when you were going to teach us that overhead throw that you were going on and on about," I blurted out, cringing when he shook his head slightly.

But, as he led us through the simple steps of yet another move that we might not master in time, my thoughts wandered. Images that I wanted to forget plagued my head as he and Black Widow helped Robyn and me reacquaint ourselves with basic gymnastics. Images and dreams and horrible, horrible nightmares of a desolate future that left me literally fighting for every breath.

As Logan pinned me under him as an example, I could only stare up at him with horror.

"Something wrong?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he slowly pulled me to my feet.

I licked my lips thoughtfully and shook my head, staggering slightly when my vision dulled and images flashed through my mind yet again. He caught me by the elbows, causing me to stare up at him as I fought off a wave of nausea. I gathered my strength and pushed him away telekinetically, ignoring the flash of pain that the effort caused.

_And it was said that this leader would fall_.

* * *

Nom for Hot Pockets! (:


	10. Chapter Ten

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

"_A generation with no place. A generation of all your sons and daughters."_**- Smile Empty Soul**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Ten_

_**-Robyn-**_

It was so different from how I'd pictured it.

I'd foolishly thought that somehow Alexa and I would press a few puzzle pieces into place and simply bask in the glory of completing the complex jigsaw puzzle. But, the actual process was far more difficult and less enjoyable than I would have ever before imagined.

Day in and day out, she and I worked with Logan and Natasha in the so-called Danger Room, using muscles that we'd forgotten in order to, apparently, train. We got up before sunrise in order to run a few miles, only to then prepare breakfast for a group of unruly mutants known as the X-Men. Breakfast was always followed by a grueling four hour workout that was followed by a two hour break in which we _instead_ exercised our prowess with our mutations. We were then fed tasteless sack lunches and forced to endure another six hours of physical training.

It was cruel and painful, and left me fighting the urge to murder someone every single day.

Weeks had passed before we'd even been deemed as halfway incompetent. It was annoying and stressful to sit in a room filled with people that had been training for years or, in some cases, decades and listen to all of our faults. We weren't fast enough, or we weren't creative enough, or we weren't strong enough. We just weren't enough.

"Chere, it ain't dat y' ain't good 'nough, non. It dat y' just ain't seasoned like dey like 'em," Remy tried to console me, even as he kept me pinned to the floor with his blasted bo staff. No, it wasn't enough to humiliate us day in and day out with Logan and Natasha; they'd started incorporating other people into our supposed workouts. "Y' understand?"

Some might have called it a breaking point. Others might have called it a horrible case of PMS. Either way, simply staring up at the man that I wanted to kill one minute and literally ravage the next simply infuriated me. It broke me.

With a rage I didn't know I'd actually possessed, I used the skills I'd learned from Logan and Natasha and took Remy down.

Rolling my hips, I quirked my right foot around and managed to kick his bo staff, causing him to loosen his grip on it only slightly. I rolled forward, turning my body in a complete circle so that I could encircle my legs around the staff so that it rested between my knees. While Remy was still recovering, I rolled onto my side, staff leaving his grip immediately, and onto my feet. The staff clattered to the ground noisily, but no sooner had Remy reached for it than I'd lifted a hand, freezing him to the spot.

"You sweet-talking bastard!" I hissed, slapping him across the face so loudly that all activity in the room ceased immediately. Alexa and Logan were already moving toward me even as I reached up again and slapped the man as hard as I physically could. "You no good, smooth-talking, drink-buying, too-sexy-for-words jackass! How dare you?"

But, as I attempted to slap him across the face again, my hand seemed frozen in place. I stood there, confused, wondering how my own powers had backfired, until Alexa put a hand on my shoulder. "If you're going to chew the man's ass out, at least make sure that he hears it."

Slowly, she stepped back, waiting until I'd seemingly calmed down before releasing her hold on me. I considered simply kicking him in the nuts for good measure before finally deciding to release my hold, waving my hand in the air lazily and watching as the confusion crossed his expression.

"De hell?" he hissed, wincing as he lifted a partially gloved hand to his face. He touched his cheek gingerly, as if afraid to further harm himself. His face was flushed and his cheek was getting redder by the minute. "Chere?" he hissed lowly, his voice tainted with his Louisiana drawl and a hint of anger that made me feel good deep down.

"How dare you fucking talk to me like I'm some child, Remy LeBeau! I am a woman, one that deserves your respect. So," I jabbed him in the chest with my finger, causing him to back up a step. "So, if you're not going to give me the respect I deserve, I will damn well beat it out of you. You're just damned lucky that I didn't decide to ruin your _fun stick_." I sneered, taking a step back and letting my eyes sweep over him. It almost felt good, knowing that I had caused him physical harm. But, it felt even better knowing that I had made him stop and think. "We both like that _fun stick _of yours. Whatever would we do without it?"

"Robyn!" Alexa shouted, literally separating me from Remy with her eyes widened in alarm. "Robyn, what's wrong? Robyn?" She wrapped her fingers around my wrists and tugged me toward her, scrutinizing me with narrowed brown eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Him! He's what's wrong, Lex!" I thrust my hands down and caused her to release her hold, sending her staggering back a single step. "All of this is just _so_ wrong, Lex. We came here to help, to try to stamp out this darkness that you see coming and yet they're all just treating us like complete shit." I paused and licked my lips as I glanced over at Remy, sending a glare in his direction as he shoved Logan away from him. "I didn't come here so that I could prove myself to a bunch of people that couldn't care less whether or not I am interested in joining their little group in the first place."

Alexa's face was strained as she circled around me, once again placing herself between me and Remy and Logan, using her own body as a literal shield. She crossed her damp arms over her chest, accentuating the fact that she was obviously just as hot and annoyed as I was. "You're right, Robyn. You're right about everything." She glanced down for a single second before her eyes met mine again, piercing mine with a ferocity that was often lacking in recent days unless she was on the mat. "I didn't come here for this, and I never would have asked you to come with me if I had known that this was what lay in store."

"Dat's not fair, chere," Remy intervened, his red on black eyes meeting mine from over Alexa's right shoulder. "Remy not tryin' t' make it hell, non."

"It's not just about the training though," I rushed to explain, brows furrowing in concentration. Annoyed, I lifted my hands and motioned to the Danger Room, to him, and even to Logan, as a whole. "It's everything. It's the fact that despite everything that Lex and I went through to get here that we're still being treated like crap. My best friend came here to warn everybody and somehow-"

"It's not even worth wasting your breath on, Robyn," Alexa interrupted me, placing a calming hand on my forearm and lowering it to my side. Her eyes were on me, raking over my form, taking in the sweat that lined my brow, the way my tank top stuck to my skin, the bruises and welts that lined my aching body. "Robyn, you and I are in this together. If this isn't what you want, then tell me."

I lifted a brow in surprise, trying to tell whether or not she was being completely serious or if she was merely being a bit melodramatic. Her brown eyes were fierce and blazing, a sure sign that she was both frustrated and completely sincere in what she had said. My best friend, the woman that had led us to where we stood, was as ready to throw in the towel as I was.

Licking my lips thoughtfully, I nodded my head slowly before saying the two words that would change everything. "Fuck this."

It felt so final, like I had finally pulled the plug on the air mattress that had kept my life balanced precariously in its grip for the last several weeks. It was almost a relief, as though I had been holding my breath for so long that it had nearly cost me my life. I felt somewhat guilty, as though throwing in the towel was actually something that I hadn't wanted to do. But, it was. Wasn't it?

"That's all I needed to hear," she sighed, shaking her head and sending small beads of sweat spraying in every which direction. Her eyes held a finality to them that almost calmed my suddenly racing heart, particularly when she turned them on Logan and Remy. "We're out of here," she stated plainly, her words seeming to echo in the room.

And so it was done.

The world seemed to spin in slow motion around us, though not by my doing, as we literally stalked out of the Danger Room. Remy and Logan trailed behind us, their voices plagued with disbelief and even hints of dismay as they attempted to stop us. I felt empowered despite the fact that I looked like a train wreck and smelt like a professional linebacker. It was almost like a euphoric high, one that gave me the courage to literally sidestep Charles Xavier as he attempted to block our path the moment we stepped out of the elevator on the second floor.

"Robyn! Alexa! Please, can't we discuss this?" he called after us even as we slammed into our respective rooms.

My heart was pounding in my chest, thudding so loudly that I was almost certain that everyone within a five mile radius could probably hear me. I was in autopilot as I gathered my things, emptying the dressers and closet haphazardly, hardly remembering to leave out a clean outfit to change into. Knocks sounded from the door, and were ignored, as I hurriedly showered in the adjacent bathroom. It was scalding hot, but it washed away the sweat and at least some of the soreness of my workout, and it left me feeling more human than I had in a long time.

Half an hour after we'd walked out of the Danger Room, I stood next to Alexa in the foyer of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, baggage in hand. The X-Men stood gathered around us, Charles Xavier taking point. He looked more disappointed than confused, as though he had suspected that our departure was imminent. His brows furrowed, but I couldn't sense him trying to change my mind.

"I'm sorry," I managed as I stepped past Remy, barely escaping his grasp as he reached out for me. "I didn't sign up for this; I didn't sign up for any of it." I kept my gaze level as I struggled to get past the crowd of people and out the door despite the fact that I had no idea where I – or Lex and I for that matter – would actually go. "We – we just wanted to help."

"Please, Robyn, won't you just explain what we've done?" It was Ororo that caused me to pause, to actually question my reasons. Her voice was gentle and hardly demanding, and yet I somehow felt that she, almost more than anyone, deserved a response. "If the training is too difficult-"

"I think it's more the fact that no one asked us to begin with," Alexa interrupted, her voice taking on a calloused edge. Her eyes flared with annoyance as she shouldered her way through Logan and then Scott, huffing slightly under her breath. Curls damp from her quick shower curtained her face, drawing my attention away from the small bruise on her left cheek to her piercing eyes. Never before had I seen her so frustrated. "Don't worry, we'll be in touch."

The door slammed open of its own volition, Alexa's use of her powers surging suddenly as she paved the way for our impromptu exit. My feet moved on their own, trudging in her wake without pause. It wasn't until I stood in the doorway that I found myself looking back, looking over my shoulder and staring at the one man that had almost made it seem worth it.

_He had me. Goddammit, he had me. He had me hook, line, and sinker_.

* * *

Le gasp. Three chapters in one day! (:


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**-----**_

_"Oh, I've got to set myself free. Time for me to fly, that's just how it's got to be..."_**- REO Speedwagon**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Eleven_

_**-Alexa-**_

"It's either we sit around waiting, we go back, or we go up," I sighed, my eyes downcast. The floor beneath my feet rumbled as the helicopter rose higher and higher into the air, its rudders whirling loudly despite the fact that the craft's cabin seemed almost soundproof. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" I asked the woman next to me.

"Yes," she answered simply, the single word said with such conviction that even I could not help but smile. Slowly, I lifted my head and searched her face, expecting and fearing that I would spot the slightest sign of fear, of regret. Her dark hair had been pulled back hastingly, leaving a few stray tendrils curling around her ears, but leaving her unpainted face open and completely vacant. "We go to Fury and we stay on this, Lex. We stay on it and we show them that we don't need what it is that they consider to be mandatory. I can accept the fact that we probably do need training. But, I'm not going to be treated like some child. We deserve more respect than that."

I smiled slightly, my split upper lip cracking a bit with the effort. The training had left its marks on the both of us, at least in the way of bruises and small cuts. But what was more was the unspoken understanding between us, the reason for the undercurrent of emotions that had led us to simply leaving the Xavier Institute at such an important moment. My visions had led us there, had led us there so that we could stop the Phoenix from rising. My visions and dreams had always pointed me there, and yet once I got there it felt so unnatural.

_You're not playing God_, I reminded myself, frowning slightly at the direction in which my thoughts wanted to wander. It felt wrong sometimes, almost illicit to know the future. The fact that I had the ability known as precognition placed me on a pedestal amongst the rest of the world. I could see something about a person's future in the blink of an eye, take them by the hand and predict when they would marry, when they would die. It wasn't always accurate, but nothing was guaranteed. But, for the past year at least, every vision and dream I'd ever had had been proven true. Even before, before I'd realized what I was, I _just knew_.

The accident at the YMCA, the car crash, everything. Whether big or small, every prediction I had ever made in silence had come true. It was unnerving and frightening, and yet at the same time it gave me a rush like I'd never known. It gave me a purpose, a God honest purpose that meant that my life was actually worth living. When I'd been surrounded by the white walls, I'd been lost, desperate, clinging to the hope that maybe it had all been in my mind. I hadn't wanted to be different, to be what, I knew deep down, I really was.

"Alexa," her voice drew me out of my own thoughts.

Blinking, I glanced around, taking in the sight of the Helicarrier as it came into view. It really was an almost magnificent sight. A work of modern technology, the Helicarrier itself was longer than several football fields side by side, and had enough firepower to level an entire continent in a matter of minutes, should it so choose. I had seen it before, of course, but my first trip had not been anything more than a pit stop. Or so I had thought.

Moments after the chopper landed safely on the deck, I was climbing out with Robyn at my side. I could almost feel the energy pulsing in her, almost feel the way that her eyes took in everything at once. We kept low as we crossed the large deck, our small duffle bags in hand. Two armed men escorted us, leading us through an armored door and into the actual heart of the Helicarrier. I heard Robyn suck in a breath of surprise the moment that a redheaded figure appeared in front of us.

"Welcome back, Alexa," she almost purred, her Russian accent thicker than I remembered. Her eyes darted away from me and to Robyn quickly, taking her in like a drill instructor eyeing her recruits. "Robyn, it is a pleasure to see you yet again." She inclined her head slightly and our armed escorts were dismissed. "I am afraid, however, that Colonel Fury simply cannot see you for a bit longer. Issues with national security, you understand."

Assuming that he was merely trying to make us squirm, I simply nodded and glanced around the familiar room in mild interest. "This place certainly hasn't changed a bit," I remarked, brows narrowing slightly at the arrangement of furniture.

"Unfortunately, your living arrangements have, Alexa." Almost gliding over the floor, she turned on her heel and led us out of the room and down yet another series of corridors until we found ourselves in what I could only call the barracks. "Agents are housed in this section," she explained as she slid a key card and a door slid open to reveal a small room. "I am sure that your rooms are not quite as extravagant as what you were used to at the Xavier Institute, but they are, at least, private."

The room left a great deal to be desired; space and color in particular. A single, small bed lined the far wall, and two bland shelves lined the wall above it. A small desk and chair sat a mere few feet away from the bed itself, a small desk lamp its only decoration. A bureau of sorts stood along the wall across from the desk, some four foot high and no more than two foot wide. It was a dull, bland color and matched the drab interior of the room itself almost perfectly. Surprisingly enough, the room did have a connecting bathroom, one that was so small that it may have been physically possible for a man to take a piss and wash his hair at the same exact time.

"Cozy," Robyn muttered as she dropped her duffle bag on the firm bed. She spun in a half circle, her elbow nearly brushing mine due to the cramped space. "Somewhat chilly in here though."

Natasha Romanova lifted a hand and motioned to a series of keypads and dials that were next to the still open door. "You will find that you are able to control the temperature of the room, as well as the lighting with absolute ease. In addition," she produced two key cards from who knows where and held them out, waiting until we each took one before she continued, "your rooms are private. Only the highest ranking agents are given that privilege, ladies, so I would be quite thankful in your particular position."

"Lovely," I rolled my eyes as I slid the card into my pocket, sighing slightly at the thought of living in such cramped quarters for an extended period of time. "Am I across the hall or next door?" I questioned, nodding when she motioned to the room across the hall from where we stood. It was advantageous in the fact that Robyn and I would be together, but hopefully we would not need to make a sudden break out of a highly guarded government facility. "Natasha," I called out as she attempted to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Robyn dropped down onto her bed and glanced my way as I focused my full attention on the redhead. "Yes?" she responded, a dark brow uplifted in contemplation.

"You don't seem all that surprised to see us here."

A smile curled those dark-painted lips as she inclined her head to the side slightly. "The so-called X-Men experience is sorely lacking in..." she trailed off, lifting a hand to tap her fingers against her chin. "I suppose the only befitting word is common courtesy. I'm afraid that Charles Xavier has never heard the word 'no' in his entire life."

"Sounds about right," Robyn snorted, laughing quietly as she shook her head. "It was if none of them had ever heard of anyone that didn't _want_ to be an X-Man. I mean, don't get me wrong, I agree with Charles in a way, but at the same time I'm a fighter inside. I don't just roll over when someone's jabbing me with a stick. So, the hell if I'm going to let anyone treat me like complete crap simply because I'm a mutant. That's¼ that's like so prejudiced."

"Sooner or later, I'm afraid a Second Civil War may be on our hands, Rob," I whispered, frowning slightly at the mere thought. With the way things were going, it was only a matter of time before the anti-mutant groups escalated into nationwide organizations, and then the sky was the limit. Someday, perhaps someday soon, international authorities wouldn't be able to pretend that the problem didn't exist. Sooner or later, the rest of the world would understand what total persecution truly meant. "Charles Xavier and his dream of peace between mutants and non-mutants may be the only thing that's currently keeping us from such a thing."

She seemed to consider me for a moment, her dark eyes searching my face. Slowly, she nodded. "Which is why we're here, Lex, you can't forget that. You said it yourself: if we don't stop Phoenix we're all doomed. So," she held up her hands, ticking away her points as she continued, "we take Phoenix out, we save the world. That's one. Second of all, by taking out the Phoenix, we take down the Hellfire Club or at least _stop_ this mutant cure that they've got, and we prevent a falling out. And third of all," she paused for a moment, brows creasing. "Well, third of all, I'm not sure."

"You have the opportunity to prove to the rest of the world, particularly to the non-mutants, that there is a chance for peace and unity," Natasha offered, a smile curling her dark-painted lips slightly. She looked at ease, comfortable in her surroundings as she eyed us lazily. "Imagine if the world was to learn of the struggles that the X-Men have gone through in order to at least attempt world peace?"

"That's all outweighed anymore by the chaos," I interrupted, shaking my head quickly. "You've got the Brotherhood and their constant spurts of destruction, not to mention all of the other idiots out there that think they're superior and that gives them the right to be some half-crocked supervillain. Face it, Red," she quirked a brow at the nickname. "The only way mutants are going to get any public respect is if, well, some miracle occurs."

Which left a lot to think about. Were we actually going to make things better by stopping this thing with the Phoenix? Part of me knew, deep down, that yes, we were. But, maybe by me knowing the possible future and stopping the Phoenix, I would somehow mess up things. Maybe the Phoenix was meant to wreak havoc in order for something to change, to alter something, anything. But what? No, no, we had to stop Phoenix or hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of lives would be lost. And for what? Some psychotic billionaire's dream of a world where he reigned superior over the remaining populace, all mutants?

"I will leave the two of you now," Natasha interrupted my thoughts, causing me to blink several times as my gaze met hers. "Please be prepared for an eventful morning, Robyn, Alexa," she looked at each of us in turn. "Like Xavier and his X-Men, we want you to be prepared. However, we have entirely different methods for your...preparations."

_This is going to be an interesting ride._

_

* * *

_

One day, pie shall rule the world! Mwahahaha.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

"_Headstrong we're headstrong. Back off I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone."_**- Trapt**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twelve_

_**-Robyn-**_

"Ladies, meet your partners for the duration of your stay."

Not only did Colonel Fury have a voice that demanded attention and respect, but he had a way of saying things with such finality that there was absolutely no point in trying to argue. When he literally led us into a room and pointed out our 'partners', we could only nod and hope to hell that things would work out in the end.

"Do not look so surprised." Natasha flashed a smile in my direction as she placed a single hand on a supple leather-covered hip. The man next to her was dressed rather comically in a red and black get-up that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He looked like a confused ninja, one that didn't realize traditional ninjas didn't carry swords _and_ handguns. Or did they? "Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, has agreed to work with SHIELD for an undisclosed amount of time in order to... Make up for his past transgressions."

I knew he'd looked familiar, but I hadn't placed him in my mind until I'd learned his name. Deadpool. If the magazines and occasional newspaper article were correct, the masked man was dangerous, but weren't all mutants? Hesitantly, I offered the man a nod, wondering why he couldn't at least take off the stupid mask so that I could truly see his face. In return, he cocked his head to the side and I got the distinct impression that he was grinning at me behind the safety of the mask.

"Any particular reason why I'm-" I began, only to be cut off by Fury.

"Your mutation is defensive rather than offensive," he barked, his voice so loud that I literally jumped a few inches off of the ground in surprise. "In order to compensate, you need to have the skills to be offensive as well as defensive. The files you filled out," he referred to the pages upon pages of background information that we'd supplied SHIELD just hours earlier, "indicate that you have a history in handling some weaponry, particularly firearms. Wilson here," he frowned, "will assist you in excelling your skill, as well as adding in additional weaponry lessons. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," I muttered, rolling my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for old One Eye to get in my shit again. I'd been nearly a third of the way through my paperwork earlier when he'd stomped in, informed me I was using the wrong color ink, slapped another set of paperwork onto the table, and stormed out. Like hell I wanted him to just chuck me off of the Helicarrier. "I, uh, mean yes Sir?"

"That's better," his one good eye narrowed in my direction before swiveling around to rest on Alexa. I followed his gaze and eyed my friend for a moment, taking in her stiffened posture and her widened eyes before letting my gaze rest on the man in front of her.

He was a hulk of a man, standing far taller than even the X-Man known as Colossus. His appearance seemed haggard despite the pristine black and blue SHIELD uniform that stretched across his broad chest. His hair was long, a tawny brown, and appeared to be pulled back in a clasp of some kind halfway down his back. Taking a page out of Logan's book, he had muttonchops that could put nearly any other man to shame. He was huge, scary, and I couldn't help but be reminded of Michael Meyers for some inexplicable reason.

Most importantly, he was apparently Alexa's partner.

"Holy fuck," I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

"Alexa, this is Victor Creed, also known as the infamous Sabretooth," Natasha explained, lifting a curious brow in the beast of a man's direction when he let out a low warning growl. "We had hoped to pair you with Thor but, unfortunately, he's been assisting Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman with an important mission in Kuwait. I do hope you'll understand." She paused, looking between the two of them before clearing her throat. "You possess extraordinary talents, comrade. Your telekinesis is, frankly, off the chart. While we are not capable of helping you expand on your precognition, we feel confident that Sabretooth's particular set of skills will help you hone what you have."

The cavernous room was completely silent for a number of long moments, the sound of footfalls in the far off distance finally breaking the reverie. Alexa glanced toward me and I offered her a meek smile, wishing wildly for a moment that one of us was gifted with telepathy. _God, what I'd give for Jack right about now_, I couldn't help but think. He could link the three of us like he had a few times before Lex and I had gone on the run. Sometimes, a few casual looks just couldn't convey everything, even between my best friend and me.

"Let me get this straight," I cleared my throat lightly, crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive stance. The fabric of the issued SHIELD uniform stretched slightly, and I fought a mild grimace as all eyes turned on me. "You want us to train with these two men? Alone?"

"Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure this one wants to kill me where I stand," Alexa muttered under her breath.

"In lamest terms," Fury's voice settled over the room, "the two of you are going to be trained to defend yourselves in a fight, as well as other areas of expertise. Deadpool is a mercenary that is, currently, more or less in SHIELD's employment. Sabretooth is...an animal that is rather unfit for this sort of thing," a growl was issued from the man in question, "but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You want us to work with a terrorist and some ninja guy?" I choked out, laughing slightly as I shook my head. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You can't fuck an inanimate object," a new voice entered the conversation, startling me as I looked across at my new partner. "I mean, yeah, you can try. But really, unless it's one of them blow-up dolls or something soft and wet or, in your case, hard and pointy, what's the point?"

A burst of laughter rumbled through me so quickly that I bent forward, hands braced on my knees, as I laughed. The man was insane, completely insane, and he was going to be teaching me all he knew about weapons? What a hoot. "That's a riot," I shook my head as I straightened, face red from laughing. "We have less than a week before Iron Man is supposed to-"

"As of right now, mission plans are entirely up in the air, Miss Swanson. I'm afraid that new intel insists..." Fury rambled on, explaining in detail why the supposed mission wherein we were to take down the Hellfire Club, Phoenix, and Shaw Industries supposed cure were suddenly being pushed back several weeks, if not an entire month. A glance in Alexa's direction merely confirmed that we'd have to wait awhile, though for how long was anybody's guess. "Until that time comes, the two of you are to train and to train hard. You will follow the rules that every SHIELD agent must abide by, and that merely means that you must do as I say and keep your ass on the Helicarrier unless given permission to leave," he paused, making me wonder how someone could get off without a parachute unless they had his permission. "Understood?"

I managed to nod in confirmation, smirking to myself when I saw Alexa reply in the same manner. Fury said a few more choice words, mainly to our new partners, before he and Natasha took their leave and left us with our new babysitters. The silence that followed in Fury's wake was broken only by Alexa's sigh.

"Th' hell you sighin' about, frail?" Sabretooth snarled, his entire body rippling with an unseen energy. "I'm th' one that's gonna have to whip yer sorry ass into shape!"

I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward, only to watch as Alexa lifted her gaze and narrowed her eyes. My lips curled slightly as I watched the behemoth of a man take a startled step backwards when he was met with an unseen force. "I don't care who you are," she accentuated the last word with a telekinetic shove backwards, "But you will talk to me with respect. I'm not frail, I'm not weak, I am Alexa Michaels, a woman that could rip your fucking head off in an instant and punt it off of this godforsaken place without ever once blanching." The man seemed to struggle against and invisible hold and continued to glare at her, his bushy eyebrows dipped in anger. "Do we have an understanding?" she demanded.

"Oh look, widdle Sabes needs his widdle litter box." Deadpool snorted, bringing a gloved hand up to stroke at his masked chin in curiosity. He rocked back and forth on his heels for a second, like a child that knew something that all the adults in the room could never figure out. "This is gonna be fun."

Sabretooth lunged forward with only a growl in warning, and despite the feeling in the pit of my gut, I refrained from using my powers to stop him, instead leaving it up to Alexa. To my surprise, she allowed the man to force her backwards until she was literally backed up against a wall, the fingers of his right hand clamped around her throat. A gasp escaped my startled lips as I took a step forward, but I was stopped by Deadpool's outstretched arm.

"No," he said simply, shaking his head.

"Frail, we're gonna be stuck together, just you an' me, for awhile," Sabretooth's voice drawled in a low bass. "So, I suggest ya get this straight now: Y' give me shit and I'll rip yer fuckin' throat out. I'll dig my talons in," those long talons of his left hand trailed over her side almost teasingly, "and rip y' crotch t' throat afterwards, just so I can see yer guts."

Her eyes were locked on his, but I only saw the faintest hint of fear. To my surprise, she merely tilted her head back slightly and let her lips curl into a smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you'd certainly try, Creed." She lifted her left hand and laced her fingers around his wrist, jerking his fingers away from her already red and bruising throat. Her fingers clamped around his wrist, she glared at him for a long moment before lifting her right arm in a blur and kicking him away from her with a kick I knew had a bit of telekinetic force behind it.

"Oh," Deadpool dragged the word out as he literally bounced forward, cocking his head to the side so that he could look between Sabretooth and Alexa. "You kiddies need to take this little business," he motioned wildly to the two of them, "somewhere where they can get the blood off of the floor easily. And the walls. Maybe the ceiling. Oh, I'm craving Chinese food now."

For a split second, I stared at Deadpool with thoughts swirling; half of me completely aghast at how such things could make him crave Chinese food. But, the more rational part of my brain took over immediately and I shook my head, clearing away the cobwebs as I took a quick step forward. I was ready to stop things in a moment's notice, and felt light on my feet as I cleared my throat loudly.

"Listen, this is bound to be a little awkward for all parties involved. Maybe we should just start over, clear the air?" I suggested, trying to find the path up the high road. It wasn't a position I was used to, but it was one I was willing to try out for all of our sakes.

Alexa rounded on me immediately, her brown eyes narrowing into slits and her jaw set tighter than a bear trap. She seemed to consider my words, if the slight loosening of her jaw was any indication, before she nodded stiffly in my direction. "Robyn's right, of course," she muttered coarsely, her arms crossing over chest defensively as she moved to stand next to me in a unified front. "We might be stuck together out of circumstance alone," she paused when Sabretooth snorted, "but we do at least share some common goals. We need to learn to work together, if only for the short term."

"I knew a dwarf once," Deadpool interjected. "Well, I didn't know him, persay. I saw him once at this gas station that I was staking out. Okay, it wasn't really a gas station, but it was the hottest gay strip club in town. He could do things with that pole that I'll never forget."

I blinked, trying to work through his words in a calm and orderly manner. But, the mental image that crept into my mind caused me to let out a snort that was rather unladylike. Blindly, I clutched at Alexa's forearm and struggled to breathe as I laughed hysterically, wondering why in the world I was suddenly picturing the Mario Brothers in a gay strip club, bearing their mushrooms.

Pun intended.

* * *

Please, don't a-sue-a-me, Mista Mario. (:


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

"_Everyday is a new day, I'm thankful for every breath I take. I won't take it for granted, so I learn from my mistakes._"**- P.O.D.**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_**-Alexa-**_

Precognition is one of the most common mutant abilities, according to Fury's supposed research. The majority of mutants possess the innate ability to predict the future, well over 95%. The majority of mutants worldwide that possess the ability known as precognition do not actually realize that they are mutants, and nearly 98% of mutants that possess the ability pass it off as simply ESP or deja vu. As far as Fury's researchers could tell, there had only been a dozen beings, at most, throughout the history of mankind that had ever possessed precognition on the level at which I performed. And only two of those dozen were as reliable as me.

Yes, Fury's research hypothesized that mutants had been around since the beginning of mankind, that the mutated strands in the human DNA had simply continued to mutate over the thousands of years. Population booms over the last several decades had led to the sudden increase in mutants, as well as the increase in the actual potency of one's mutant abilities. Still, despite the increase in mutants, the actual known precogs across the entire globe, again according to Fury's research, remained firmly at five.

Including myself.

In lamest terms, my particular ability to predict the future wasn't at all common.

The only actual precogs that Fury had ever worked with seemed as insightful as me when it came to how their ability actually worked. The common theory was that precogs all have exceptional use in regards to brain function, and that instead of using only a small fraction of the brain, they utilize nearly every portion, and to the max. With enhanced brain functioning anything is quite possible.

But, that certainly didn't explain why in the hell Fury thought that working with a crazed animal of man would in, any way, actually help me gain even more control over my most interesting ability.

Victor Creed was, in every sense of the word, a complete and utter asshole. Regardless of what approach I made in regards to our training together, his attitude toward me only worsened. I went from being disliked to hated to complete and utter garbage in his eyes. I couldn't even pass the man in the hall without feeling his eyes on me and hearing his threatening growl and risk amputation if I ventured too close.

It drove me crazy to work closely with a man that wanted to rip my throat out and make a dainty necklace out of my entrails. We trained alone in various settings, and he'd never once physically hurt me more than the actual training called for. I'd walked away more than one time with a bruise or a scrape, simply because he always held back that complete hatred that he had for me. No matter what I did, how well I performed, how much I excelled, the man wanted me dead.

"Frail, how many _Goddamned_ times do I gotta tell ya to always be ready on yer feet?" he barked suddenly.

My eyes widened in surprise as I took a faltered step back, barely avoiding the gargantuan fist that narrowly avoided rearranging my face. The training session was going just as well as every previous one, which was to say rather poorly. We had started with the meditation, moved onto the sparring, and, as always, we were supposed to finish with cat and mouse.

According to the great Sabretooth, the best way to train my precognition and, eventually, even my telekinesis, was to train all of my senses to be even stronger. We had started with blindfolds and even earplugs and eventually a nose plug, rotating one or all three from a day-to-day basis. Two weeks after we'd started training together, the objects were discarded and I was to use my senses, eyes closed of course, to find and eliminate my target.

"You can't go off daydreamin' 'bout shit when yer in a corner!" he barked, causing me to frown. The darkened room brightened as he muttered a command to the computer-controlled atmosphere, causing the shadows that had surrounded the both of us to disappear inch by inch. Dressed in his usual dark leathers, he was a force to be reckoned with as he stared down at me with wild eyes. "Y' know why we do this?"

"Because you're a fucking moron?" I shouted, snarling when he let out a hiss.

"We do this 'cause, sooner or fucking later, someone's gonna get y' in a spot where yer not gonna be able to use all yer senses, woman! Not that y' got any! That future-readin' ability o' yours, how the hell do you make it work?" he demanded.

I opened my mouth to reply and paused, pursing my lips together tightly. He damned well knew that I had no idea how I got my precognition to work, and yet he asked the same question every session. "You know as well as I know, Creed-"

"It's yer gut, Goddammit! It's yer gut!" He grabbed me by the wrists and hauled me upwards, lifting my feet a good few inches off of the ground. There was no point in struggling against him, and so I merely narrowed my eyes and went limp in his grasp. "Them visions of yours, they're part of yer intuition, everyone's got some kinda form of it. Y' gotta learn to follow yer gut, to ignore all the shit in this fuckin' world and focus on what's inside. Gotta ignore pain, scents, taste. Hell!" he dropped me back to the ground and let out a low warning growl, "Y' gotta learn to ignore me!"

"Well, I've already got the ignoring you part down, so what's say I try to ignore the obnoxious scents that waft off of you!" I snarled, daring him with my eyes to grab me again. He might have been faster and stronger and, hell, better than me, but I sure as hell wouldn't go down without putting up a fight. "I have to learn to listen to my gut? Fine! But, I can't do shit with you breathing down my neck, criticizing every single move I make. This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?" he roared, his sharpened canines revealed rather well as he snarled at me malovently. "What's ridiculous is th' fact that them nut balls an' Fury got it stuck in their fuckin' heads that yer somethin' special, that yer like nothin' they ain't seen before! Y' know what? They're full of shit 'cause I can tell y' right now that you ain't no damned different from any other frail. Things get tough, what'cha do? Y' bitch and complain 'cause it just don't suit yer moods. Well, y' know what? Fury can take his little SHIELD business and shove it up his tight ass 'cause I'm through. I ain't workin' with you, you Goddamned mouthy little bitch!"

Feeling as though I had literally been slapped across the face, I stumbled backwards, my left arm barely managing to catch me in time so that I was braced awkwardly against the wall behind me. The man before me had gone from a haggard and ungentle man in appearance to the filthy beast that I knew he was deep down inside. There was no sign of humanity in the depths of his amber eyes, no sign of any emotions or attachment to anything living in the way that his lips curled, revealing teeth that could probably rip flesh from bone with surgical precision. His taloned fingers, often normal in appearance, were extracted, nearly glinting in the light from the bright florescent bulbs overhead. They looked almost eager to tear into anything, particularly me.

"I see the two of you are getting along splendidly," the voice of none other than the Black Widow caused me to jerk back in alarm, even as my eyes sought her out. She stalked through the far door of the small gymnasium, her booted feet leaving faint impressions on the mats that covered the floor between her and us. Her eyes roamed from my face to Creed's, her expression saying nothing as she came to a stop between the two of us. "I have just been informed that Colonel Fury wishes to speak with both of you. Immediately."

The man across from me looked as eager to please her as I felt, and I couldn't help but feel that at least on some level, even if it was a nearly nonexistent level, we did have some things in common. But, as he offered the redhead a look that clearly said she could take her news and shove it somewhere that sunlight could never hit, I realized that I had at least one thing the man seemed to completely lack: sense.

"I do not believe that you heard me correctly, _comrade_." Her lips tightened into thin lines and she placed a hand on her hip provocatively, as if her raw sexuality alone could sway the man's attitude. "Colonel Fury wishes to speak with you, and while you are aboard his ship, you are under his command. When I say that he wishes to speak with you, it is not merely a suggestion for brunch." I couldn't help but smirk to myself at the mere mental image of Fury sipping orange juice while wearing a pink bathrobe. "You are to meet with Fury immediately, do you understand me?"

For a moment, I anticipated that he would rip those taloned nails through the tender flesh at her throat, but instead he merely squared his shoulders and met her gaze evenly, as if daring her to give him a reason to rip her head off and spit down her throat. I wanted to applaud, to cheer at him for having the guts to stand up to the woman that was, at least in my own personal opinion, the deadliest redhead in the entire world. Well, if one were to discount Ronald McDonald, of course.

"What exactly does Fury want?" I heard myself asking.

Natasha turned on her heel to face me completely, a ripple of light dancing across her burgundy hair as she did so. She eyed me almost lazily for a moment before lifting a carefully plucked brow in speculation. "It seems that there is new intel on the situation at hand, Miss Michaels. Colonel Fury has scheduled a conference with Xavier and his X-Men that starts in," she glanced down at her wrist and frowned, "exactly two minutes. Now, could we please get moving?"

The dark amber eyes of my training partner focused on mine and, not for the first time, a felt a ripple of energy race down my spine. It left me feeling tense and jumpy as I followed along behind the Black Widow as she exited the room, leading the way through a labyrinth of corridors that made my head throb. When we finally entered Fury's meeting room of choice some handful of minutes later, I was not at all surprised to find Robyn, Deadpool, and a handful of others waiting inside, already seated at a long conference table.

"Alexa, Creed, nice of you two to finally join us." Fury motioned for us to sit, his one good eye following me across the room as I walked around the table to sit next to Robyn. My training partner, however, merely walked to the back of the room and positioned himself with his back to the corner and crossed his arms over his chest, no doubt aware of my gaze following him the entire time. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here-"

"Actually, yeah," Deadpool interrupted, causing a slight smile to curl my lips as I looked down the long table at the man. The man was something else, alright, and I couldn't help but like him, if only in the slightest bit. "So, there I was, right, training with Robyn and showing her this really fucking awesome move that's a wall kick combined with this flip that leaves you behind your target with like your pointy thing out, ready to stab. No, not my particular pointy thing, though it does like to stab hot chicks-"

"Enough," Fury barked, interrupting the man's ramble. The room grew extremely silent as the head of SHIELD looked around, taking in the haggard appearance of me and my friend, as well as the pristine condition of the uniforms that Captain America, Black Widow, and Henry Pym wore. "Charles, why don't you tell us exactly _why_ you want me to send two of my agents on a wild goose chase?"

The familiar image of Charles Xavier and his X-Men appeared on the large projector screen behind Fury, the picture so clear and precise that it almost seemed as if they were actually in the room with us. Xavier's brows dipped slightly and I felt more than heard Robyn's sharp intake of breath.

Without a warning, a slew of images flashed before my eyes, leaving me gripping at the edge of the table as nausea overtook me.

Something had changed.

* * *

Thirteen chapters down, adsflkajsdfmillion to go! (:


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

"_I will prepare and someday my chance will come._"**- Abraham Lincoln**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_**-Robyn-**_

Training with Wade Wilson had one undeniable perk: the man could make me laugh.

Regardless of how many times he put me down on the mat and made me curse him to Hell, he could always make me laugh. His twisted sick humor when coupled with his all around insane personality made him, at least on some level, interesting company. There was never a dull moment when you put the man in a room, and that was saying something.

Still, training with him really wasn't a walk in the park. He was a tough instructor, something that I hadn't expected at all. If I had been completely honest with myself, I would have admitted that I expected nothing but complete and utter chaos from the man that seemed as unhinged as one could possibly get. But, he'd proven me wrong, time and time again. It wasn't exactly an experience that I found completely fulfilling, as I spent almost as much time training with people _other_ than him.

_Though,_ I thought to myself,_ training with Black Widow is something I could've done without_. I'd thought, rather foolishly, that after we'd left the X-Men that we'd left Black Widow behind as well. And yet, I had a number of scrapes and bruises that were clear indicators of the very opposite. Of course, training with _the_ Captain America had been rather interesting, even if the man did seem a bit off.

Being just a bit _too_ patriotic didn't make one insane, or did it?

"I believe that we are a few people short," none other than Captain America spoke up, drawing my attention to his red, white, and blue uniform. He sat across the table from me, his trademark shield propped up in the seat of the chair next to him and his mask pulled back far enough to reveal his blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. "Natasha is coming, right?"

"Of course," Fury barked. From what I'd been led to understand, Natasha was Fury's second in command, which meant that where he went, she went. "Robyn, what do you have to report?" he asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

I opened my mouth to respond before realizing I didn't know what to say, and instead considered the question for a long moment. "Well, uh, apparently I'm improving in all areas. I've learned that I can _freeze_ certain objects or, in the case of an opponent, certain body parts. If someone were to throw a glass of water at me, I could stop the glass and not the water if I wanted to, or vice versa."

"She's also coming along quite well in hand to hand, Colonel," Captain America piped up, offering me a grin that seemed to almost ping. "Robyn has proven to be quite light on her feet, and I anticipate that with additional training she could be the next Black Widow."

The compliment took me off guard, and I merely gaped at the man as my mind churned through the thought of being the next Black Widow. The implications alone were extraordinary, and it was the highest compliment that Steve Rogers, the man the world knew as Captain America, could ever give someone. It warmed me to the core, and I found myself smiling at him, silently sending him my thanks. His compliment gave me more courage than I'd ever want to admit aloud, and I hoped a dazzling smile was thanks enough.

"Alexa, Creed, nice of you two to finally join us," Fury muttered as Alexa, Creed, and Natasha stalked into the room. My eyes trailed Alexa as she moved around the large table with ease, her gaze hardly meeting mine as she took the seat to my right and settled in for the duration of the meeting. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, frowning when I realized her gaze was on Creed. Again.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here-" Fury began, only to be cut off by none other than one Wade Wilson.

"Actually, yeah," Deadpool crossed his legs and steepled his hands together in what I could only refer to as 'in Xavier fashion'. "So, there I was, right, training with Robyn and showing her this really fucking awesome move that's a wall kick combined with this flip that leaves you behind your target with like your pointy thing out, ready to stab. No, not my particular pointy thing, though it does like to stab hot chicks-"

The laughter that bubbled up in my chest was squelched the moment that Fury interrupted the babbling man, cutting him off brutally. I clenched at the arms of my chair tightly, doing my best to appear as calm as possible. In all honesty, I was tense as hell. I hadn't spoken to Remy in days, and the mere thought of seeing him, if even on a video projector, left me tingling all over.

_Get a hold of yourself_, I chastised mentally, clenching my eyes closed for a moment as exhaled slowly, opening my eyes slowly to focus on the large screen that had appeared behind Fury. Something felt off, wrong, so totally off beat that even my nervousness at seeing Remy was forgotten. My stomach began to churn wildly as I inhaled sharply, swallowing the thickness that had gathered in my throat.

"Colonel Fury, thank you for agreeing to this meeting on such short notice." Xavier's eyes seemed to scan over the room, taking in the sight of all of us. He and his X-Men were gathered in the War Room, and my gaze rested immediately on the cocky figure of Remy LeBeau. He sat nestled between Rogue and Angel comfortably, feet on the table and a deck of cards dancing between his fingers. I wanted him to look at me, needed him to, but he didn't get the message. "I trust you are all well?"

"Just dandy," Fury replied, his voice laced with annoyance. "I don't have time for your games-"

"I've recently detected and increase in mutant activity in areas that were, until a month ago, completely devoid of all life," Xavier interrupted, his dark brows vexed in contemplation. "At first, I thought that perhaps there was some sort of an anomoly, that Cerebro had merely missed the signatures due to the fact that in this particular area of the world, I hadn't focused quite as much in comparison to others. But, after further investigation into previous scans, I realized that the number of mutant signatures had increased exponentially."

The news did not settle well on me, and I took a deep breath before looking to my right to gauge Alexa's reaction. My eyes widened in alarm when I took notice of her hands gripping the table tightly and her eyes glazed over. Immediately, I reached out and wrapped my hand around hers, looping my fingers through hers in a show of support. If time together had taught me anything, I knew that she was experiencing a vision, or at least suffering the whiplash of one. The best way to deal with it was to let it pass and to let her exit the fog on her own.

"Where?" I asked loudly, squaring my shoulders as I focused my attention on the large screen again. For some reason, an increase in mutants was a sign of something terrible, and yet I couldn't figure out why. "What's wrong with increased mutant activity?"

"In this particular desolate region of rural North America, it's rare to find more than fifteen people per square mile, Robyn," Xavier hastened to respond as a small map appeared on the lower left-hand corner of the screen. "It is considered inhabitable due, in part, to the harsh climate that is quite constant. Here in this portion of the Canadian Rockies-"

"What Chuck's trying t' say is that there ain't no damned reason for that many people t' be in the middle of fuckin' nowhere." Logan snorted, shaking his head. Pulling a cigar out of his mouth, he pointed the faintly glowing tip toward whatever was recording the group of them and shook his head. "I know that part of the woods, and I ain't never seen too many people. Good for huntin', I'll give ya that, but during the winter months, even the bravest don't go wanderin' that way, that's for damn sure."

Which meant absolutely nothing to me. I hadn't traveled much in my years, especially not to Canada. They had nothing there that I could have ever foreseen any interest in other than alcohol before twenty-one. Mentally, I pictured snowy mountains and ravines and treacherous paths that even the greatest super hero couldn't traverse. But something told me that someone would be tempting fate and investigating the forsaken area soon enough.

"What is it in this area that concerns you so much, Professor? I understand your concerns about a sudden increase in mutants, but perhaps they are merely seeking refuge? After all, not every mutant is able to live at your fine Institute."

"Thank you, Steve," Xavier complimented the red, blue, and white uniformed man with a swift nod. "Perhaps I should elaborate? While mutant activity has increased in this certain area over a very short amount of time, I've sensed no mutants actually leaving this general area. It's- Well, it's as if they enter some sort of Bermuda Triangle here. The only signatures that I've been able to detect leaving this particular area have belonged to a number of non-mutants and one mutant that..." he trailed off, brows dipped in frustration.

"Cerebro, as you're all aware, amplifies the Professor's mutant power of telepathy to the point where he can reach his mind across the globe, perhaps even the universe, with complete and utter ease. Very few individuals, especially mutants, are able to block his telepathy," Hank hastened to fill in the gap. "Magneto is one of the more widely known individuals that is able to completely block the Professor's attempts. His helmet rather than his manipulation of magnetics and metal is the cause for this."

"Thank you, Hank," Xavier nodded, his eyes clear and bright as they met whatever camera was aimed at the group of them. "There is an individual that is in and out of this particular area quite frequently that I am unable to... fully detect. I am unable to ascertain for certain if this individual is mutant or non-mutant, let alone friend or foe. But..." he trailed off again.

"What do you want me to do, Xavier?" Fury barked, clearly not amused.

I was wondering the very same thing. _To think, I could be training with Wade on how to, as he put it 'Freeze a guy's nuts in place'._ I glanced over at the man in question and frowned as I realized that he was in what could only be referred to as some sort of awkward yoga position wherein he looked like Buddha. I smiled to myself as I thought over just how much I actually _had_ progressed since I'd been under his tutelage. I felt so confident, so sure, and so unbelievably ready for anything that crossed my path. And, for the most part, it was thanks to a man that was probably about as sane as the Green Goblin.

And that was saying something.

"I feel that this needs to be investigated, and quickly, Colonel Fury," Xavier explained as I glanced over at Alexa. Her eyes were no longer glazed over, and she was sitting up straight, but she looked ready to hurl at any given moment. "From what we've already been able to uncover, there seems to be at least some link between Shaw Industries and this particular area. Thanks to our limited access to SHIELD's satellites, we were able to take infrared images. There appears to be a great deal of heat emanating from the area, even though it is, quite obviously, in a mountainous region."

"So you think that there's some sort of facility inside of this mountain? You've got to be kidding me," Fury shook his head and looked prepared to strangle someone with his eyepatch.

"Precisely, Colonel Fury. While it does seem a bit farfetched that anyone could even _live_ in such weather conditions, it is quite possible that with the aid of a number of mutants..." Charles Xavier trailed off, leaving the filling of the blanks to us.

In lamest terms, it meant that he thought there were mutants in the area, or at least there had been. These mutants were connected to Shaw Industries, and Shaw Industries was connected to the Hellfire Club, and the Hellfire Club was connected to Phoenix. It was a webbed veil of deceit and confusion that simply meant that we were missing at least one important piece of the puzzle.

That is, if Professor Xavier's suspicions were proved true.

Licking my lips, I gave Alexa's hand a gentle and comforting squeeze. "So, let's figure out what this supposed facility," it was probably best to assume the worst, "is doing in the middle of nowhere and what in the world it has to do with Shaw, right? I mean, I would think you could just check out Shaw's place and-"

"We've tried," Hank interrupted, shaking his furry blue head. "Shaw Industries is completely clean, which means that Shaw either has a number of people working around the clock to keep his so-called illicit business dealings in the dark, or he doesn't work straight out of the company. Either way, we've hit a dead end."

There was a long pause, one that left me staring at the large screen with lips pursed in concentration. It seemed a bit ridiculous that we had all been called to an emergency meeting for something that seemed like such an easy task, and I couldn't help but wonder why the X-Men hadn't seen someone to Canada already to investigate.

Remy seemed to be reading my thoughts when he spoke up. "Remy an' Logan done checked it out, homme. We gone in de Blackbird, and Remy can tell y' that dey somet'ing dere. Ain't not sure what it be, but dey somet'ing dere dat someone's tryin' real hard to cover up. Dat much fo sho."

I smiled slightly at his lilted words, almost enjoying his short explanation despite the fact that it wasn't exactly good news. _Should have him announce when they world's going to end. Don't think anybody would mind with that sexy accent smoothing things over_. Of course, everyone else was shifting in their seats, obviously a bit worried by what the man had said.

"Creed," Fury stated plainly, his voice showing signs of annoyance. I glanced toward the back of the room where the man in question stood, scowl on his face. Alexa tensed beside me, but I merely squeezed her hand again. "You and Alexa are to investigate. When and if you find anything, we'll send in a full team. You leave at 0400."

Silence lingered in the room, suffocating me, as I stared over at my best friend. Her face was completely blank, but her face paled drastically as the news settled in. I looked from her to where her supposed partner stood in the back of the room and mentally challenged him to say something to make her look even paler. _I'll freeze his nuts in place. Forever_.

He let out a growl and shook his head in Fury's direction. "Ain't goin' nowhere, Patch."

"The hell you aren't!" Fury barked, face flushing. "You and Alexa are to investigate. You will be dropping into the area tandem via parachuting from one of our aerial transports. I suggest landing as close as possible without getting on anyone's radar. I understand that you have a," he paused and pursed his lips together, "base of operations in this general area, Creed."

Victor Creed, aptly named the Sabretooth, was a force to be reckoned with. He was huge, angry, hairy, and, above all, deadly. The look that he sent in Fury's direction was enough to have me shudder in fear. "Maybe," he managed through gritted teeth. "But I ain't-"

"Vatic," Xavier announced suddenly, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "Vatic!" he repeated, drawing my attention to the screen where he stared back at us with a slightly insane expression upon his face.

"Excuse me?" Fury grunted, probably thinking the same thing I was: the old man was off his rocker. "What the hell are you-"

"Something's been itching at me lately, and I just realized that it's been on the very tip of my tongue for ages now. Alexa," her fingers suddenly clenched mine, "you're to be our Vatic."

"Ah, Charles, a very wise observation!" none other than Hank McCoy piped up, his elongated incisors gleaming. He looked like a little kid preparing to settle in to opening dozens of Christmas presents. "You see, Vatic is a term for one that prophesizes. Many ancient civilizations held these men, and even women, in the highest regard. Your ability allows you to see glimpses of the future, so in a very real way, you _are_ our Vatic. The word is quite befitting, if I do say so myself."

I glanced over at the woman next to me and wet my lips thoughtfully. "You hear that, Lex? I believe you just got yourself a real, live-action code name."

She pursed her lips and slowly pulled her hand out of my grasp before focusing on the table intently, as if it held all of the secrets in the entire world. "There's something there," she murmured, her voice barely carrying across the room. "I- I'm not sure what it is, but there's something there that's going to affect this, all of this."

"I am afraid that is what I've feared. Alexa, Vatic, do you feel that you and Mr. Creed must go to investigate?"

"Yes," she responded to Xavier immediately, nodding her head once. I glanced toward the back of the room where her partner stood, eyes intently focused on her. "If it's not us, then it has to be somebody. And, truth be told, we're probably best for it."

There was a short pause following her announcement before Fury spoke up.

"Then it's settled. Sabretooth, _Vatic_," he sneered slightly at the new code name, "you two will leave at 0400. Robyn and Wade, you two will travel to Stark Industries. Tony is working on a new project for SHIELD that I need looked over. The Avengers will be meeting in Stark Tower soon, and it will give you ample time to work with Stark. I hear he's working on a few¼ toys for you."

"Most excellent news," Xavier and Hank exclaimed at the same time.

_This could be interesting_.

* * *

Once in the morning, once in the evening, twice at supper time. When pizza's on a bagel, you can eat pizza anytime. (:


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

"_On a large enough time line, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero._"**- Chuck Palahniuk**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_**-Alexa-**_

"Ain't never jumped before, frail?"

My entire body vibrated from the force of the jet we were in. The cavernous space we stood in was plain, black, and fitted with the equipment needed for multiple jumpers as well as benches outfitted for rough rides. The dark outfit I wore was, I was told, aerodynamically perfect for the tandem jump that was planned, but it was extremely uncomfortable. The rigging for the uniform alone was extremely uncomfortable, and left me feeling bulky and extremely small at the same time.

"Stuff it, Creed," I hissed, shivering against the cold as I gripped the safety line overhead, my gloved fingers aching for warmth. "How much longer?" I asked, barely able to hear my voice over the roar of the noise in the small cabin.

He shrugged one massive shoulder as he rearranged the bags and instruments that were attached to his belt, his hips, and even the one that was strapped across the small of his back. Since we were jumping tandem, he had to keep my back and the front of his torso completely free, while I had to keep my back completely free, hence why the only equipment I had was strapped across the front of my thighs. Still, I didn't understand why each of us had only one change of clothes.

The man behind me shifted slightly, brushing against me as he reached overhead and pulled a lever that started to lower the ramp that we would, soon, exit from. "Come 'mere," he bellowed over the roar of the wind.

The earplugs seemed to do little to keep the wind out of my ears, and the fitted hood that was part of the uniform seemed little protection against the cold. I shivered, teeth chattering as I lifted my other arm overhead, fighting the urge to flinch away as he moved behind me and began to adjust our rigging. I'd been told that the majority of tandem jumps were overseen by an onlooker, but since Creed had the experience and SHIELD just didn't seem to care, we were on our own.

The minutes ticked by slowly as I was pulled this way and that, grimacing now and then as he adjusted the rigging. My back was nearly flush against his front as I stood there, eyes focused straight ahead, as he made the finishing touches. Somehow, the man that could hardly stand me was going to be the only thing between me and a quick and very painful death. If he released the rigging that kept us tandem, I was a goner. If he decided not to launch the parachute, we were both doomed.

_Then again, he'd heal eventually_.

"In thirty," he muttered against my ear, reaching up and removing my hands from their safehold.

It was awkward walking forward considering our height difference, but his brute strength and perseverance alone moved us forward with ease. The tips of my boots barely brushing the floor, we stood for a long moment at the end of the ramp, Victor's grasp on the safety line the only thing keeping us from flying out immediately. I pulled on the goggles slowly, blinking as the safety fiberglass fogged up immediately. Thankfully, I wasn't the one navigating.

"Breathe in!" he shouted as he shoved us forward with no warning, catching me by surprise.

The first jolt of the wind knocked the breath out of me. My ears began to ring immediately as we fell into the nothingness below. Best as I could tell, daybreak was still hours off, and the sky below seemed like an endless abyss of darkness, an icy cold soul. I sucked in a breath raggedly, body tense and taut as we sliced through the air without any grace at all. I could feel him behind me, like a heavy presence, and for some reason, I felt safe.

Then, suddenly, I felt completely weightless, as if I was merely gliding downward like a feather caught in the breeze. My breathing grew more and more normal, and I relaxed. The wind continued to rip at us, but he kept us leveled so that we fell almost lazily. Soon, peaks of what I knew had to be land, began to show through the wispy bits of cloud and fog. My heart hammered in my chest, echoed in my ears, and I felt as though I were flying.

The ground grew closer and closer until, finally, we were jerked upwards suddenly, the force of the parachute sending us upwards at an excessive speed. I reached up immediately, fingers clenching at Victor's chest as we sailed downwards. I closed my eyes tightly, praying to a God I didn't truly believe in that I would somehow make it through the landing.

Then, I was suddenly bombarded by images, of visions of a future that hadn't come to pass flashing through my mind at what seemed like the speed of light.

"_**Make a choice, and make it quick."**_

"_**I- I can't. This is too much, it's all too much."**_

_**And suddenly there were lips on mine, seeking, searching. Strong arms were wrapped around me as the world exploded in a shimmering cascade of stars and lights. Glory erupted inside of me as I clenched my eyes shut tightly, clinging to the euphoria.**_

_**It wasn't sensible, it wasn't even close to moral, and yet it was so damned right**_.

Then we were moving through the treetops, navigating quickly to avoid as many branches as possible, and yet we still ended up hanging from a rather large tree, legs dangling. Heart beating madly, I searched for something to hold onto, as it was impossible to hold into Victor at all.

"Stop squirming," he ordered, voice distorted slightly. His hands moved around me, my waist, my thighs, my back, as he worked at the rigging. "Fuck, woman, get it under control," he growled, obviously referring to my ragged breathing and my shaking body.

I inhaled deeply, balling my fists together in response. Instead of paying attention to what he was doing, I took inventory of our surroundings. Trees surrounded us, covered by thick helpings of snow. The ground itself looked as though it were covered with a thick layer of cotton, and if the chill in the air was any indication, we were going to freeze to death before my so-called partner freed us from the hindering rigging.

"Gonna cut you free, woman," his voice startled me out of my quiet reverie, drawing me back to where I hung from him, probably making him as uncomfortable as possible. "Suggest usin' them powers o' yours, otherwise that fall ain't gonna feel too good. Ready?" he asked as he cut me free.

The free fall was a surprise, and it took me a full three seconds to realize that if I didn't stop my own descent, my landing was going to be rather painful. I'd experimented with actual flying with my TK before, but the experience was almost new as I floated to the ground lazily, my booted feet making a crunching noise in the snow. I sank in a few inches before turning and lifting my gaze to the tree, where Victor was still hanging. I lifted a shaking arm and waved him down, eyes widening slightly as he literally dropped to the ground in a crouch before rising.

We were quiet for a long moment before he stepped forward and held out his hand. "Tracker," he grunted, waiting until I dug the small object out of one of my packs. It was rather minuscule, and at first glance it looked like a battery. He moved it between his gloved fingers with ease, activating it and waiting until a green light started flashing before he crushed it between his fingers. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at him in confusion before he replied, "Don't want 'em to know we're here, frail. Now come on, let's get a look at this place."

He moved around me with ease, his large frame seeming almost larger than the woods that surrounded us somehow. I half expected him to pull a flashlight, anything, out but he didn't, instead apparently relying on his enhanced senses as he led us through the thick foliage. I kept close to him, eyes going from his back to the ground as I traversed through snow, over rocks, and occasionally under branches. The chilling air seemed to seep through the well-insulated uniform with every step, but I kept my complaints to myself. It wasn't as if he would care.

_I wonder if Robyn's gone yet_? I thought to myself, letting my mind drift as my body continued to move. We'd said our goodbyes the night before, but I could tell that she was nervous about me accompanying Sabretooth anywhere. Hell, I was. She had been excited by the prospect of traveling to the city to meet none other than the famed Tony Stark, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that he was a bit of an asshole. Besides, when she'd admitted that she'd heard that the X-Men were supposed to meet with the Avengers at least once, I'd seen the stars in her eyes. She may not have wanted to admit it, at last to me, but she was most definitely hung up on one Remy LeBeau.

I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself, my already cracking lips almost crinkling as I braced one hand on a large tree's trunk in order to climb over its tangling roots. Robyn was, I knew, enamored of the man that she'd met at the beginning of our so-called journey. Remy LeBeau was, in my professional opinion, willing to go straight through the largest and thickest mountain in the entire world to get to her, even if it meant risking his image. It amazed me to know exactly what _could_ lay in store for the two of them, and still not know exactly how it would all pan out. If they _did_ end up leaping over the hurdles that were already blocking their long and winding path...

"You okay back there, frail? I ain't slowin' down."

I wanted to lurch forward, jump onto his back, and wrap my gloved hands around his huge throat. But, I was already tired and slightly winded from the hike, and chances were he'd rip a hole in me before I could do any real damage. _Should've slept last night_, I reminded myself with a frown. "I'm fine," I managed, teeth chattering. "Aren't you fucking cold?" I demanded, wanting him to at least be somewhat uncomfortable.

He snorted in reply and kept going, not bothering to hold back the snow-laden branches that he brushed aside, instead chuckling when they smacked me. Gritting my teeth, I wiped as much snow off of me as I could, and trudged after him. The world around us slumbered, the usual sounds one associated with nature completely absent. No birds chirped from the snow-leaden trees, no small animals skittered to and fro. It was as if the entire landscape had been captured in a photograph and we were merely traipsing through it via some strange dream.

Walking through the snow took a great deal of effort, in part because Victor's strides were so wide that what little snow he cleared wasn't nearly enough. The uniform provided by SHIELD was said to be waterproof and heavily insulated, as well as rather high-tech as it was supposed to help regulate one's body temperature. Both the uniform, which was outfitted with thin gloves and heavy boots, seemed like a complete waste of government funding. They were absolutely worthless, and I could feel the chill of the wind and snow through the uniform and the single layer of warm clothing I wore beneath it.

"Stop chatterin' like a fuckin' squirrel back there," he huffed, looking over one broad shoulder to cast me a sneer. Goading me on, he paused and half-turned to face me a bit better, his lips curling into a snarl as I stumbled forward in the snow. I reached out blindly, catching his arm in a failed attempt to save myself from planting face first into the snow. He shrugged me off like a dog would a fly and shook his head. "The fuck you even here for, woman? You can't even handle no Goddamned snow."

_What am I doing here_? I asked myself, working my eyes into narrow slits as I balled my cold hands into fists. "I don't like being here anymore than you, so could you just shut the fuck up and lead the way?" He lifted a bushy brow, daring me to say something that would give him a good reason to speckle the pristine white snow with crimson. "How far are we from this place that we're supposed to investigate?" I demanded, jaw aching as I strained to not let my teeth chatter noisily.

He considered me for a moment, likely debating on how long it would take SHIELD to hunt him down and stick an assault rifle up his behind if he killed me and left me for the wild animals. "Hour, two tops. Keep close and-" he trailed off, amber eyes narrowing.

I opened my mouth to question him, but changed my mind immediately when his features darkened considerably. Quickly, I closed my eyes, willing myself to sense, to feel, what was happening. Adrenaline seemed to surge through me, racing through my veins as I willed myself to see what was going to happen. Images flashed through my mind in the blink of an eye, leaving behind only impressions and confusion as my eyes flew open and I stared up at the man directly in front of me. His eyes were narrowed on me, his breath fogging out between us.

"Someone's coming," I whispered, stating rather than asking. Due to, I assumed, his enhanced senses, he had picked up movement, something, that led him to the same conclusion. An oversized hand, covered by black leather, reached toward me suddenly, pulling me closer. I stood there silently, pressed against his side as his eyes searched the horizon. "Victor?" I whispered, teeth still chattering.

Amber eyes met mine even as his nose continued to twitch. His chest rose and fell gently, his tense body the only actual sign of his heightened anticipation. "Woman," he grunted, eyes flashing dangerously as his left hand rose suddenly, long talons protruding through the leather gloves. "The fuck do you think a place like this is out here for? Huh? You got mutants, lots of 'em, and they're someplace where the rest of the world ain't got no point in goin'. So, when I say run, you fuckin' run. Lead 'em away and I'll pick 'em off. Got it?"

He was right, and it was something that I had feared. The only logical explanation for a facility this far off of the charts was completely sadistic. "No, we stay together," I hissed back, jabbing him in the side with an elbow. Separating seemed like the most dangerous option of all. Surely together we would have a better chance than separated. But, he didn't seem to think so. _You can take care of yourself_, I reminded myself mentally, grimacing as I nodded only once in agreement. The wind nipped at me, chilling my body through the two layers. But, still, I remained motionless as I waited for the attack.

Energy flared to life inside of me, coursing through my veins as distorted and confusing images flashed through my mind in the blink of an eye. A startled gasp shook through my entire frame as Victor shouted for me to run. Blindly, I turned on my heel, legs pumping as I traversed through the snow, tapping into my telekinesis in order to ease the burden slightly. As I ran, I could picture the area ahead clearly, the large cropping of trees near the frozen river, the way that jagged cliffs covered in snow seemed to reach over the frozen site like a hand. It burned in my mind as I struggled forward, aware and yet ignorant of the sounds of a pursuer close behind.

I saw the frozen river in my mind, the stray gray squirrel that hopped out of my path, before my eyes truly rested on the sight. Chest heaving from the effort to breathe, I stumbled down toward the river, eyes going wide in fear.

It was also where I had seen myself clinging to ice, body trembling and weak, gasping for air.

* * *

Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

"_Battle is an orgy of disorder._"**- George S Patton**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**-Robyn-**_

"The entire building is completely state of the art," he emphasized. "You'll find that every level requires a different access code, one that can be accessed either vocally or through a number of keypads located on every level, near most doors." Grandly, Tony Stark motioned to the cavernous hallway before stopping, arms spread, in front of the large, window-lined wall that looked out over the building's surroundings.

Tony Stark's house was, to say the least, very beautiful.

"It's a nice place," I admitted, casting him a smile as I moved down the brightly lit hall slowly. The entire house, if one could even refer to the sprawling mansion as a home, sat on several acres of beautiful land overlooking the water. Although Stark Tower was several miles from the city and rather remote, it was quite charming and, I assumed, served his needs. "Though, I have to admit, I wasn't aware that you ever left your office."

A grin curled his lips as he lifted a brow in consideration. "Most people refer to Stark Industries as Stark Tower, simply because the entire upper floor - or two- are used for Iron Man's every whim. Most of my suits are kept there, and so are War Machine's." He continued down the hall, leaving me to trail after him. He approached what appeared to be a blank silver wall that quickly revealed itself to be an elevator. It wasn't until after we'd boarded that he turned to me again. "SHIELD continues to amaze me with the lovely women that it manages to find. Tell me, _Robyn_, exactly how did you fall into Nick Fury's tight grasp?"

Charmed, I allowed myself to laugh before shaking my head. Alexa was most definitely not off target when she'd described the man. Having met him, in person, for the first time just hours before, I could most definitely agree that he was a bit of an egotistical prick. "I realized- Alexa and I realized," I quickly corrected myself, "That we didn't exactly belong with the X-Men. We felt like we were sitting on our hands," I explained, quickly following him once the doors opened.

The room was accessed by a thick glass door, one that required another password that Stark quickly punched in. It was large, covering at least half a football field if I had to guess. Cars, both antique and new lined a far wall, filling the otherwise Iron Man dedicated room with a bit of color. Work benches were scattered, large screens every so often, clearly for easier access. It was the ultimate _Man Cave_. It was the home of Iron Man.

"Anyways, the main reason I asked to see you is over here." Tony stalked forward like a predator, the dark blue suit he wore doing little to hide the fact that he was much more than a billionaire. I followed after him quickly, letting my blue eyes scan over the room's contents lazily. "The X-Men and SHIELD tested your mutation, and the figures you produced were rather interesting."

He quickly hopped onto a large workbench, his right hand braced on his right thigh in an almost thoughtful manner. Never one with idle hands, he reached over and grabbed a small silver object before tossing it up and catching it lightly. "You have the ability to freeze time."

"Brilliant deduction, Einstein," I laughed, shaking my head. If he had dragged me into his lair for such an observation, I was clearly better off spending more quality time with Pepper Potts.

Dark brows furrowed, he shook his head and lifted his hand, letting the overhead lights strike the object. "After getting the data from both sources, I decided that I wanted to test McCoy's theory." He quickly hopped off of the workbench and approached me, grabbing my right arm and strapping the object across my wrist. "It might look like a bracelet, or even a watch, but I can guarantee you that nobody can afford this baby. Try it out."

Blinking, I glanced down, shifting my arm and letting the slightly oversized object spin around my wrist once. It looked like a bracelet, a very gaudy and unattractive bracelet. It was slightly heavy, though looked weightless. "Well, I would help if I knew _how_ to try it out," I muttered, wondering what on earth I was supposed to do with a bracelet.

A bubble of laughter echoed in the cavernous room as he wrapped his fingers lightly around my arm and lifted it toward him slightly. "You can stop time, literally, right?" I nodded, dumbfounded. "McCoy theorizes that you could possibly control time to an even further extent. To speed it up, to turn it back, to literally travel through time. This object has been calibrated to specifically fit your needs and mutation in order to allow me to gather data. Actually McCoy-"

"So you all think that I can do more than freeze time?" I interrupted, eyes going wide. The thought had occurred to me numerous times, but I had never really given it any serious thought. It was difficult enough dealing with my ability without adding in the 'what-ifs'. "That's-," I frowned, "That's impossible."

"And I suppose flying around in a tin can is impossible, too? Right. Whenever you're ready, I want you to play around. No, I don't mean with me, though I'm more than open to the idea-" he was cut off suddenly as I lifted my hand out of his grasp, stopping him mid-sentence.

Hesitantly, I took a slow step back, eyeing the frozen man in front of me in an almost lazy fashion. He looked handsome, and yet I felt nothing as I let my eyes trail over his form. "Not sure what you expect to learn from this," I muttered to myself as I took a step back and fingered the bracelet on my arm gently. "But, it's your body," I decided as I unfroze the scene, wondering if he would even know.

"-if you know what I mean," he finished his statement, a smirk curling his lips. He seemed completely unaware of the change, of the fact that I had used my powers against him, until the computer next to him began to beep. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he pivoted and focused his attention on the computer's screen, typing rapidly as data flew across the screen in blurring numbers. "Ah, quite interesting," he murmured as he turned, one arm crossed over his chest as the other reached upward, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me, does _everything_ freeze when you do this?"

"Er, well yes, I think," I shrugged, thinking back.

He eyed me for a long moment before cocking his head to the side. "For example, was everything in the room in the same exact place? Were dust particles in the air trapped in the endless vacuum that occurred when you stopped time?" He paced forward a few steps, walking around me as he motioned to the room as whole. "When you stop time, are you able to manipulate objects, animate or inanimate? If you wave your arms at a clock," he turned, small antique clock in hand, "does time keep ticking?"

Thoughtful, I walked forward and let my fingers gently trace the face of the antique clock. His questions left me wondering, pondering, exactly how much I knew about my own mutation. "I'm not sure," I admitted, frowning. "I know that I can manipulate the area around me, but I'm not sure how large of an area I can actually affect. The largest I've ever managed-" I cut off suddenly, swallowing thickly.

_The largest I've ever managed was the building, the YMCA building. And that nearly got me killed_.

"Yes, well," Stark dropped the clock, seemingly completely unaware of my contemplative state. "The question remains, at least in my mind, whether or not you could literally stop time worldwide. Yes, I know it sounds extreme," he moved around the counter and began heading toward the glass door. "What if you're able to simply freeze time, to put the human race at a standstill, if only for a few seconds? You could prevent wars, or at least end them quickly."

His eyes seemed dazed as he led me through the glass door and into the silver elevator. "That's just not possible," I found myself managing to reply. "That's too large of an area, for one. For another-"

He turned to me suddenly, his eyes filled with determination. "You can stop a bullet in midair, Robyn. Now, picture yourself in the middle of a battlefield. You could stop the enemy fire and get our boys out of a tight spot without getting so much as mud on your pretty little boots."

The thought alone of being in the middle of such chaos caused my stomach to clench uncomfortably. Wordlessly, I followed him as he exited the elevator, barely aware of my surroundings as he led me across the expansive house. Sounds of life greeted my ears and I found myself looking around in surprise. Henry McCoy, Logan, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, and one Remy LeBeau lounged in the large and magnificent kitchen, their eyes swiveling to greet me as I stopped in place.

"Ah, Anthony," Hank grinned, his beast-like features hardly alarming behind spectacles and hidden under the pin-stripe three piece suit. "How did the test go?"

My eyes flickered toward Remy as I smiled warmly, a part of me very glad that he was there. "As well as can be expected," Stark responded dully, walking around the large marble counter so that he could pull open the stainless steel refrigerator. "I think that with some gentle prodding," he turned, bottle of champagne in his hand, "that Miss Swanson here could literally control time. Of course, it _is_ a stretch, one that I'm not actually willing to bet anything on. But, it's probable. Which means that I _am_ willing to donate a bit of my time and resources."

"Of course," Hank quipped, his blue eyes shining behind his spectacles. I found myself smiling at him as he held out a bowl of fresh popcorn and waited until I grabbed a handful before placing the large glass bowl back onto the counter. "This is quite exciting, if I do say so myself. While I cannot claim that I am a genius in this area, I have dabbled. The mere belief, the fact that we can even hypothesize that you have some control, some claim over time is-" he frowned suddenly, his large hand reaching into the bowl of popcorn sloppily. He lifted his hand to his mouth and I watched, silently amused, as bits and pieces of the snack seemed to get stuck in his furry beard. "It's rather remarkable, and yet so frightening at the same time."

The smile on my face slipped away instantly, replaced by a contemplative frown as I numbly took the flask of champagne that someone shoved into my grasp. Eyes slightly out of focus, I slowly popped the snack, one or two kernels at a time, into my mouth until I was left holding only the forgotten flask of champagne. The bracelet, still on my wrist, caught my eye as I lifted the champagne to take a sip, leaving me locked in a staring contest with a completely inanimate object.

"I say we just be glad that yer on our side, kid." A large hand came down to rest on my shoulder, squeezing gently as I looked up, finding myself smiling at Logan in return. "Heard yer trainin' with Deadpool. Bastard's cracked."

"Yeah, and he is," I nodded in agreement as he pulled his hand away slowly, sliding it into the pocket of his too-tight jeans. "I've learned a lot though, that's the scary thing. I mean, I really am _sorry_ for what happened at the School. I know, at least I know now, that you guys, you," my eyes flickered over to Remy's, "were just trying to help me. I didn't like it, and to be honest, I'm still not sure that I do."

"The world is a dangerous place," James Rhodes offered, his voice a deep baritone. "If there's one thing that I've learned from sources outside of the Air Force, it's that in the end, you've only got yourself to rely on. Now, don't get me wrong. You're generally always going to have someone on your side, someone ready to back you up. But, in the end, you're always going to be that last piece, that last weapon."

"Which is why I tend to keep myself, the greatest weapon, inside of a rather expensive suit," Tony interrupted, laughing as he toasted his friend with his empty flute. "While Rhodey's rarely right about anything that matters, I'd have to agree. Still, if you ever need any additional _training_..." he trailed off.

"Dat's what Remy be here fo', homme," a voice laced with a drawl and pure sex seemed to crawl over my skin like a lover's touch. His gloved hands were on mine suddenly, pulling the forgotten flute of champagne out of my grasp and placing it on the counter simply so that he could lift my hand and kiss the palm of it slowly, chastely. Those red on black devil eyes stared up at me for a long moment, searching. "Mon cherie, tu seras plus belle chaque fois que je vous voir," he whispered softly, his voice sending a shiver down my spine as he righted himself slowly, eventually releasing my hand.

_That mouth of his_, I found myself thinking as I licked my lips involuntarily.

A loud shrilling noise filled the room suddenly, causing me to jump in surprise even as I searched for the source of the noise. Pepper Potts, color flooding her cheeks, smiled apologetically as she stared down at the PDA in her palm. For reasons unknown, we all stood, eyes on her, somehow anticipating the look of horror that crossed her face.

"Pepper? What is it?" Stark demanded, his champagne completely forgotten as he moved between Logan and the redhead, hands on her shoulders. "Pepper's PDA has been programmed to pick up newsfeeds pertaining to certain topics. Certain words or phrases are filtered and..." he trailed off.

"There's been an incident at a high school in the midwest," she explained softly, breathless. "Turn it to CNN, Rhodey. Now."

The noise in the kitchen was nonexistent as James Rhodes moved into action immediately, surprising me by revealing a hidden flat screen television monitor that was situated across from what looked like a cozy breakfast nook. Feet moving on their own, I walked forward with the rest of the group, eyes narrowed contemplatively, and tried to decipher the chaos that was reigning over the broadcasters.

"**We are at Newfolk High School in Abramms, Indiana where, just two hours ago, a force of armed and dangerous individuals forced their way onto the premises. The authorities, just alerted to the gruesome scene moments ago, have released very little information. We've been informed that a group of students, most members of a peaceful group of students from surrounding high schools known as the Mutant Movement Coalition seems to be caught in the middle of a very dangerous series of horrific events."**

"**As you can see behind me, Jonathan, police forces from across the entire county are armed and waiting on the lawns of this high school, clearly prepared for any situation. I've been told that no one knows exactly **_**how**_** many innocent students are inside right now. So far, no terrorist group has claimed their part in this horrible altercation, and, as far as our sources indicate, there have been no demands from the perpetrators. Oh, they're giving a statement."** The newscaster, a pale and blonde haired woman, disappeared from site as the camera swivelled around until it rested upon a large man standing behind a makeshift podium.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we're doing the best job possible to ascertain the full extent of the situation. As of this moment, this is considered to be a hostage situation. Armed individuals are reportedly inside of the school facilities behind me, as well as a large group of, what we believe to be, students. We ask that everyone remain calm in this difficult time. Also, should anyone have any information regarding-"**

Vertigo claimed my senses suddenly, causing my knees to go weak and nearly send me toppling over before Remy offered me a steadying arm. The world around me was suddenly bright, too bright, and far too loud.

"Chere," Remy shook me by the shoulders. "Robyn."

Blindly, I blinked away the fear and found myself staring up at him, fear coiled in my gut. "That's- That's my old high school, Remy," I found myself whispering, still unbelieving. "I- What do we do?"

"The Professor's asked the X-Men to assist the Avengers on this one, Wolverine." Hank McCoy ambled into view, offering me a quick once over before turning his bristled features toward the infamous Wolverine. "He's using Cerebro now, attempting to keep watch over the situation. He can't be certain, but he believes that there are a least three dozen mutants in the building, possibly more."

"Probably those FOH bastards doing this," Logan growled as his nostrils flared. "Goin' t' fuckin' gut those scumbucket, no-good ass-licking-"

"Enough," Hank growled, cutting him off with a single look. The room spun momentarily as he walked forward, motioning for Remy to leave my side. Dark blue eyes, the eyes of a genius, stared down at me from the face of an animal. "Robyn, the Institute has received numerous phone calls from Alexa's family members," he softly explained. Momentarily, I wondered when Alexa had finally called her parents before deciding that it was probably Jack that had done the explaining. "The Professor is quite alarmed-"

"Why?" I interrupted, squeezing my clammy hands together.

His lips pursed as he rested a large meaty paw on my shoulder, offering me his strength the only way that he knew how. "Madelyne and Hayley," he murmured, eyes darkening. "Do you recognize those names, Robyn?"

Gut clenched uncomfortably tightly, I exhaled and nodded. "Oh God, Hank! Maddy and Hayley are in _there_? As in Alexa's sister, practically my little sister?" Fear washed through me as I pictured the young woman, always a little girl in my mind, following Alexa and I around the house, always claiming that we were _so cool_. And then there was Hayley, her best friend and one of the few individuals I had actually enjoyed babysitting as a teenager. It was no surprise that the two of them had become the best of friends, but picturing them together in such a dangerous situation didn't make things any easier for me. _Maddy, Hayley. Oh my God_, I thought to myself.

"A man by the name of Jack assured Xavier that Madelyne Michaels was the President of the Mutation Movement Coalition. We have reason to believe that the Friends of Humanity-"

"She's a mutant," I found myself whispering as I swallowed thickly, suddenly wishing, for the first time, that Alexa was next to me. "What's the plan?"

The room was a symphony of noise as everyone moved into action, clearly all understanding the importance of an immediate response to the news. Almost blindly, I followed Hank as he led me out of the kitchen and toward the elevator. When the doors slid shut, I found myself surrounded by the large blue man, Logan, and Remy. Three members of the notorious X-Men.

"Cyclops will be here momentarily in the Black Bird to provide transportation. Iron Man and War Machine will likely be first on scene, but we should make the trip in well under half an hour if we push the old bird." The kind looking politician was gone, replaced by a feral animal that could likely rip a man limb from limb if he wanted to. "No mutant deserves this."

Numbly, I reached out and laced my fingers through Remy's, refusing to look at him even as I drew on his strength.

_First time out of the dugout. Time to hit a home run.  
_

_

* * *

_

City and school are both completely fictional. I do not claim to be fluent in French, and I'm guessing that Remy's dialect as well as his grammar is rather terrible, however, he was supposed to say something along the lines of "...you are more beautiful every time I see you." (:


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_Kiss me one last time, wipe off my sweat. Whisper, are you dying in my ear._"**- Green Day**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_**-Alexa-**_

My heart pounded wildly, echoing loudly in my ears as I ran through and over the virtually untouched snow. Tracks from the local wildlife had marred it little, making it harder to traverse. I could almost hear the water, the faint trickle that I knew was caused by the small creek. I knew, in the pit of my gut, that just a short jog northwest there was a small fall, one that was mostly frozen over.

_Keep moving_, I urged myself mentally, ignoring the way that my chest ached as I pushed myself further. Every fiber of my being urged me to look over my shoulder, to verify that there was someone, something, chasing after me. But, I couldn't.

Using my telekinesis to ease over the snow took more concentration than I was prepared for, and I cursed myself for not practicing more. At the Institute they had urged me to use my powers for flight, but it took a great deal of concentration, and often left me edgy, dizzy. The effort was minuscule, at best, and yet it still left me feeling slightly mentally exerted.

_Careful_, I warned myself as I slowly clambered over icy rocks and logs that lined the ravine near the water. The last thing I wanted was to fall and break my neck. Relying more on my own footing than my telekinesis, I wobbled over a tree stump, falling forward and catching myself on a small tree. Wind whipping at my face, something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A fist of dread swelling inside of my gut, I realized that there were dots in the distance.

Dots that were growing steadily larger.

My mind whirled with the possibilities as I climbed over another log and my heart raced. I could either climb uphill and try to get around the creek, or I could hazard drawing attention to myself and fly over it. But, would it be fast enough? Maybe it would be better to hide?

_Do something, quick_, I urged myself, biting down on my chapped lips as I considered my options. A small bridge, likely made by beavers, extended across the rather large creek. Covered in brush, snow, and ice, it looked like a rather dangerous option. Images flashed through my mind as I made my decision, darting forward and holding my arms out at my sides in an attempt to keep my balance as I fumbled across the bridge.

"Freeze!" a gruff voice shouted loudly, startling me to the point where I nearly fell over and into the iced over water. Catching my balance at the last second, I spun around, arms shaking, and spotted the owner of the voice.

Flanked by three men, he stared at me with eyes that, despite the difference, I could tell were dark. He stood a foot taller than the other men, and they were all at least six foot tall. Garbed in blacks and grays, they were the epitome of bad news. And, unless my eyes deceived me, they were armed to the teeth with what could very likely be the end of me.

Swallowing thickly, I steadied myself, and offered them a nervous smile. "You scared the daylight out of me! Thank God you're just Rangers! My fiancé and I-"

"Cut the crap, bitch!" the man cut me off quickly, establishing his role as the leader. "We know _what_ you are."

Blinking, I tried to look as confused and innocent as possible, even while my mind was whirling with the possibilities. Either Victor and I had been spotted the moment we landed, or roaming patrols had found our trail. Either way, something told me the so-called facility we were sent to investigate was far more than a simple vacation house.

"What?" I replied, eyes going wide. "No, you don't understand." I lifted my arms defensively, as if surrendering. The men flanking the leader lifted automatic rifles immediately, their sites trained solely on me. "We've been lost for the last two days. We went joyriding on our friends' snowmobiles and the bad weather got us totally turned around. When we finally got out on the Sat Phone we had no idea Bill and Sherry would send the Rangers. We thought you were poachers! I hear-"

"Shut the fuck up!" the man shouted, his voice tinged with disgust.

Gulping, I slowly lowered my hands, wondering just how to handle the situation. They clearly meant business, if the weapons were any indication. My gut told me that I could protect myself from the bullets, but who knew what else they had up their sleeves. Besides, revealing the fact that I was a mutant in front of a group of men that _possibly_ were connected to a _possible_ mutant facility likely wasn't the best course of action. But, waiting for Victor to arrive didn't sound all that appealing.

_Where are you?_ I wondered, heart thumping.

"With your left hand, start taking off your gear," he ordered suddenly, causing me to lose my balance slightly and nearly tumble off of the wobbly bridge. "Now."

Slowly, I reached up and pulled my hood back, grimacing as my hair whipped about my face more freely. Gently, I tugged at the sturdy zipper of the uniform, pulling it down slowly and exhaling sharply as the elements hit me full force. Below the uniform, I wore only a single layer of clothing, having not been prepared to strip naked in the snow. A dark black sweater and dark jeans became visible as I continued to peel the uniform off, stepping out of it and leaving it on the ground. With only my boots, jeans and sweater, and gloves on, I held my hands up defensively yet again.

The leader took a slow step forward, the wind catching his blonde hair as he made a hand signal to the men surrounding him. They moved in immediately, surprising me with their speed and efficiency. One grabbed me by the elbow and twisted my arm around, pinning it behind my back and forcing me toward the leader with very little finesse. Another two hovered over the uniform, scanning it with what appeared to be a lint roller.

Grunting, I allowed myself to be shoved forward, falling onto my knees in the cold snow in front of the leader of the group of men. Hair falling over my eyes, I looked up at him, eyes innocent, and contemplated. Drastic measures needed to be taken.

"She's clean, sir. No trackers whatsoever. However, we found a number of personal effects. The story could be true," a boyish voice announced from behind me.

"Well, well, looks like we've found a little lady out in the middle of nowhere, boys," the man sneered, lifting his knee suddenly and catching me in the chin. Stars exploded behind my eyelids as I crashed to my side, groaning from the pain. A foot connected with my chest and I curled into a ball reflexively, protecting my head with my hands. "Dispose of her."

The three words were spoken without emotion, and yet they carried a heavy weight. He didn't mean for them to let me go, for them to let me wander off, clearly underdressed, and die on my own since I was _clearly_ no longer a threat. He wanted me dead, gone, a bullet through my head and my body left for the wild animals.

_Too fucking bad_, I thought to myself, grimacing as I shakily rolled over onto my hands and knees.

There were only four of them, four well-geared and probably properly trained men with automatic rifles and God knew what else on their persons. They were smart enough and capable enough to track me across the terrain, to pick up our trail far quicker than I would have thought possible. So, they were geared and clearly willing to take orders. So, it was either them or me. And the hell if I would let them take me down, not after everything I'd already been through.

"Did I stutter? I said to dispose of her and I expect you to do it now!"

Inhaling, I pushed myself to my feet in one quick motion, whirling on my heel and thrusting out my hand and shoving the three men backwards with my TK. What should have been a simple task left me groaning and clutching my head as blood began to trickle from my nostril. Woozily, I focused, narrowing my eyes in concentration, but nothing happened. A strange feeling of emptiness seemed to fill me, leaving me colder if at all possible.

The sound of the trickling water and my own heart pounding in my ears were the only sounds to be heard for several seconds. The silence was only broken by the sound of the leader laughing from behind me. Not bothering to wipe away the blood that continued to slowly trickle from my right nostril, I half-turned, eyes focused on his form. A smile, a sadistic one at that, was stretched across his face as he pulled open his dark parka and motioned to a dark object strapped to his belt.

With a sneer, he shook his head. "Had a feeling you were a fucking mutie. Couldn't be sure at first, but yep!" He strolled forward, gloved fingers tapping the strange object lightly. "How does it feel to be like the rest of us, you little bitch? Hmm? Do you not like that?"

He drew his arm back and slapped me broadly across the face before I could react. Rolling with the swing, I hissed and let my gaze rest on the snowy ground beneath me for a split second. Something was definitely not right. "Who the hell are you, and what did you do to me?" I demanded, my voice as steady as I could manage under the circumstance.

"Oh, you mean this little object?" I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he lightly rapped his fingers against the small, square object. "This is a nullifier. This handy little device sends out constant waves of energy that nullify the mutant X-Gene to the point where it hardly exists. Still a few bugs of course," he brows furrowed. "In all honesty, you shouldn't have been able to-"

I rushed forward, catching him off guard as I landed a quick punch to his throat. He staggered back a single foot before recovering, bringing his right arm up and blocking my follow-up punch. I could hear the men behind me, but my focus was on the man in front of me.

He sidestepped and pivoted, easily avoiding a sloppy sidekick that should have caught him behind the knee. Immediately, he responded, punching me square in the solar plexus and nearly bringing me to my knees. Reflexively, I brought up my arm and blocked his next punch, staggering backwards slightly from the mere force of it.

_This isn't going to end well_, I told myself mentally as I tried to decide on the best plan of action. For some reason, I couldn't rely on my mutant abilities. The man claimed that it was the object around his waist, but I couldn't seem to land a single attack anywhere in the region. The men behind me likely wouldn't stay idle for long, which meant that I was up creek without a paddle.

"Sir, just end this," a voice called out from behind me, startling me slightly. The leader took it as his one opportunity and snatched his hand out suddenly, wrapping his fingers around my throat. Panic filled me instantly and I began to thrash, gloved fingers digging into his in an attempt to remove his hand from my windpipe. "We haven't heard from Gibson and Leroy. Chances are-"

"Yes, I know, I _know_," the leader sneered, lifting me a few inches off of the ground with ease. "But," his beady eyes met mine as my feet swung uselessly, "No sense in not enjoying this. We'll be packing up again, heading to a new location. Might not be pretty ladies at the next site, boys."

Disgust coiled inside of me as I struggled to breathe, eyelids fluttering. Blindly, I reached down, around, reaching, until my fingers clasped around the object that I had been looking for. A smile curled my trembling lips, causing his eyes to go wide. "In your dreams," I attempted to mutter hoarsely as I jerked my right arm up suddenly, pulling his sidearm from the holster with ease.

It was if Robyn was right there beside me, as if she alone had slowed time and given me the advantage over my clearly superior enemy. Time seemed to stand still as I lifted the gun and shoved the barrel under his chin. There was no hesitation in my actions as I pulled the trigger, ending the man's life instantly. Blood and brain matter and things I couldn't ever identify exploded outward, showering over me even as his limp body released its hold on me and fell away, like an empty shell. I pivoted instantly, bringing my left hand down to keep the gun steady.

Two shots were fired, both connecting, before the third man managed to dive forward and knock me to the ground. _Did I get the others?_ I wondered as we struggled for control of the weapon. He outweighed me by at least fifty pounds, maybe more, and he kept my legs spread in such a fashion that I couldn't even hope to get a single kick off. I grunted and groaned as he pinned my wrists to the cold ground, using brute force to keep me in place as he bared his teeth at me.

I was freezing, the cold and damp ground seeped through my clothing immediately, and I felt completely hopeless. Without my powers, I felt weak and completely screwed. What could I do?

"You're going to pay for that," the man muttered, his voice laced with an unrecognizable European accent. He left me with no doubt in my mind that he was completely serious. I may have disabled his friends, but he was still a very dangerous roadblock, one that wasn't going to just step aside if I asked nicely.

Some people speculate that death is merely the last phase in one's life, that it's the completely natural end to the circle of life. I knew that death was inevitable, that sooner or later I would have to face the fact that I wasn't immortal. But, the mere fact of everything _ending_, simply not existing, didn't settle well with me. I'd lost my religion some years before, and as I stared up into the man's darkened orbs, I couldn't help but feel the fear radiate throughout me. I didn't want to die.

I didn't want to be worm food.

I closed my eyes tightly, looking deep inside of myself a place that no other person could or would ever see, a place that was so personal, so sacred, that it could only be defined as my soul. It seemed to be the place inside of me that I connected to when I used my abilities, if that was at all possible. Whenever I tapped into my powers, it was as if I was reaching into this part of me that looked empty and yet felt so full, this gray void that I could see in my mind. And yet, as I struggled to reach inside of myself, struggled to call on the abilities that I had called a curse so many times before, I wound up empty-handed.

He backhanded me suddenly, causing my eyes to fly open. He stared down at me with his darkened eyes as he pried the gun out of my right hand, bringing his left hand up and smacking me across the face with the butt of the gun. Stars exploded behind my lids immediately as I clenched my eyes closed tightly, cursing him mentally as I thrashed to and fro, never moving him more than a single inch or two. Desperate, I continued to thrash, begging a Higher Power that I didn't truly believe in to give me just one second, one single chance to use my abilities so that I could live, so that I could continue on.

Amazingly, something worked.

Gray light exploded outward from my body suddenly, nearly blinding me as my assailant flew backwards. I hesitated for a moment, groaning as the light disappeared and left a throbbing headache in its wake. Weakly, I rolled over and struggled to my hands and knees, crawling forward pitifully in an attempt to escape. My ears rang dully and my eyelids felt heavy as I moved forward as quickly as I could manage, hardly aware of the scratches and scrapes that my hands and knees suffered. My entire body felt like it was on fire and yet freezing at the same time as I forced myself to keep going forward, to simply get as far away from the man as possible.

"Bad choice, lady," a grunt sounded behind me. I glanced over my shoulder briefly, locks of tangled hair blurring my vision as I caught sight of the man staggering toward me. His rifle was back in his hands, and I was staring down the scope when a sudden burst of speed propelled me forward several feet. "Goddammit!" I heard him shout as he clambered after me.

_You're so fucking screwed_, I thought to myself, fighting the urge to cry out as he struck me from behind. A swift kick in the side sent me flying sideways, landing awkwardly on the cold ice of the creek. I let out a scream as I rolled over onto my stomach, arms shaking as I tried to push myself to my feet. Too disoriented, I couldn't react when something hit me in the shoulders, forcing me face down on the cold ice. _The ice_, I thought to myself, vaguely recalling the visions I'd had about that very moment what seemed like ages ago.

A small rustling sound grew into a full symphony of crackling noises as the slightly thin layer of ice covering the creek began to break apart. The man towering over me cursed, and I fought the urge to laugh aloud. I had known it was coming, and yet I had walked blindly into the oblivion that would no doubt lead to my ultimate death.

I heard rather than anticipated the sudden attack, the brutal pain that was inflicted upon the back of my head. Some part of me knew that he had probably cracked my skull open with the butt of his rifle, but the rest of me was struggling to remain conscious. My vision swam as the sound of the ice around me breaking apart thundered in my ears. Blindly, I gripped at the ice beneath me with weak fingers, struggling to remain awake as my left leg suddenly slipped into the ice cold water.

A cacophony of guttural roars filled my ears as I began to slide sideways, reminding me vaguely of a dog fight. The sound of the trickling water had increased in volume, and the sound of rushing water filled my ears as I slipped from the ice into the ice cold water. Shock gripped me immediately, holding me tightly in its vice-like grip. But, I was so tired, too tired.

Quickly, I sucked in a deep breath, choking on the icy water, and then it all went black.

* * *

Pea-Tear Gryphon. Peter Griffin. Oh crap! Lawl. (:


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_It's been a long time coming and the tables turned around. Cause one of us is goin', one of us is goin' down._"**- Sick Puppies**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Eightteen_

_**-Robyn-**_

"I'm tired of sitting on my hands," I muttered, ignoring the proffered cup of coffee that someone shoved under my nose. "Waiting these bastards out isn't doing anyone a bit of good!"

Logan's immediate growl of agreement was the only sound in the large tent, but it did little to ease the tension in my shoulders. A small group of X-Men consisting of Wolverine, Beast, Gambit, and Shadowcat were scattered across the tent, all waiting for the news that we could finally enter the building. Iron Man and War Machine, along with Deadpool and two members of the Avengers, Wasp and Hawkeye, sat together, clearly ignoring the jabbering Deadpool as he demonstrated a juggling routine.

"Still no word from Fury," Shadowcat murmured, casting a look toward the open flaps of the tent before letting her dark eyes flicker back to mine. A small young woman, I couldn't help but feel slightly protective of her despite the fact that Wolverine seemed to have taken the girl under his proverbial wing. "This waiting is driving me crazy."

A snort echoed in the room, drawing my gaze to where Wolverine stood, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the large and sturdy pole in the middle of the tent that literally kept it upright. An unlit cigar hung limply from the corner of his mouth, forgotten as he cast a searing gaze toward where Iron Man sat, his face clearly visible. "Weren't for snot-nosed little gutter-dippers like Stark, no 'ffense to the few good politicians out there- We'd been in there right now, doin' what we do best."

"If you mean slaughtering a school filled with what could possibly be innocent young men and women, then yes," Stark replied curtly, his drawn brows the only outward sign of his annoyance. "There's a proper procedure that _must_ be followed in some situations-"

"The hell with procedure!" I shouted, chest heaving as I stood. "You guys are the Avengers. Go in there and storm the place, take those jerks down, and then we'll go grab a burger from the joint just down the road. On me." I paused momentarily, casting a smirk in Remy's direction when he winked at me slyly. "Whoever these guys are, they would have made demands by now if they were-"

"Look sharp!" a voice barked from the right of me, drawing my stunned attention to where Nick Fury and his Black Widow stood, the tent's flaps swinging freely in the breeze. "They made contact with the assailants twenty minutes ago. A list of demands has been provided, and there's not much time."

The tent was a flurry of motion as everyone moved forward in a clump, elbows brushing as we all hurried toward the exit, more than ready to finally get underway. Except, we were stopped in our tracks by Fury's upheld palm.

"Not so fast," his one good eye rested on me. "They want a chopper in an hour, on the roof. They want a single cameraman and a newscaster inside, and an interrupted spot on the news. Their message," his lips curled into a sneer, "is one they want the whole world to know."

"So it is the FoH," Shadowcat perked up, literally phasing through Wolverine to stand in front of him. The man seemed taken aback for a moment, his face screwed up in a look that clearly said _'Freaky'_. "How are we getting in?"

"That's going to be the hard part, I'm afraid." Fury and his Black Widow took a step back, letting us exit the tent unto the short grass and gravel that made up the small area between the school's track, football field, and the greenhouse. "They claim to have cameras and guards stationed at all possible entrances. We can't confirm because all windows that are in the line of sight of any exits have been blocked with what appears to be dark crepe paper, likely in an attempt to keep any prying eyes out. I need someone on the inside."

We were all silent for a long moment before a short and slender woman walked forward, her shoulder against me as she made her way to the front. Without a word, Fury handed her a small object and she slipped it into her ear, nodding as she did so. "I'll be in contact. I"m sure I can find a window somewhere."

"But why her?" I asked, nearly stumbling backwards when the slightly undersized woman in front of me seemed to disappear before my own eyes. Stunned, I could only stare at the extremely minuscule figure that fluttered in front of my face, clearly the miniaturized version of the woman that had stood in front of me just moments before. Quickly, she buzzed away and disappeared out of sight, likely toward the school. "What about the rest of us?"

Fury seemed to appraise me with his eye for a moment, as if looking for something inside of me, or perhaps behind me. "Wolverine's going in as a cameraman. He's the only one that can take a shot in the head without flinching. But, you," his lips twitched as Black Widow shoved a garment bag into my arms. "You're going in as our newscaster, Miss Swanson. That is, if you can handle putting on the act."

Wordlessly, I nodded, falling back into the crowd and entering the tent. Hands shaking, I hung the garment bag on a nail on the large pole before unzipping it, frowning at the tailored skirt, blouse, and matching jacket stared back at me. "Heels? You've got to be kidding me," I hissed as I tugged on the zipper of my borrowed X-Suit, frowning to myself.

"Free show, eh?" a voice called from behind me, startling me to the point where I nearly bonked my head against the pole. Hand tugging the opening gape in my suit over my chest, I turned and found myself smiling at none other than one Remy LeBeau. "Y' know, chere, y' ain't got t' do dis. Dey can find someone else, someone da's not you."

_Is that concern in his voice? _I couldn't help but wonder as I let him reach forward and trace a gloved finger along my jaw. "Remy, it's no big deal," I assured him, reminding myself that I really did have confidence. "Logan and I are going to go in there, make them think that we're on their side and-"

"Dey want y' to freeze da buildin', Robyn," my name sounded so majestic when it came from his lips. "Dey want y' to give us time t' get in, t' not have t' worry 'bout puttin' dem kids in danger. Chere," he murmured, a sigh escaping his lips.

Deftly, I pulled the zipper of the suit the rest of the way down, sliding the tight leather down my shoulders and arms before shimmying it down my hips, avoiding his gaze as slid out of the boots and then slowly folded up the uniform, aware that his eyes were on my nearly completely nude form. I pulled the provided skirt off of its hanger, sliding it on and reaching up for the blouse. It felt like silk against my skin as I pulled it over my head, tucking it into the skirt before clasping the skirt closed and zipping it up. A hand wrapped around mine as I reached for the jacket, taking the jacket out of my hand and pulling it down swiftly.

"Y' gon' do dis, ain't' ya?" he asked quietly, his voice like a gentle whisper of rain as he guided my arms into the jacket before running his hands over my shoulders, down my arms. "Dis ain't safe. Don' want y' in dere."

Nodding, I turned, faced him, and let my blue eyes trail over him. He was wearing his X-Men attire, and yet he certainly didn't look like some leather-clad vigilante that was ready to sweep in and save the day. He looked tempting, dangerous. "I don't have any shoes," I murmured, avoiding the topic altogether.

He inclined his head to the side slightly, motioning to a pair of peep toe pumps that he'd dropped on the ground when he'd entered the tent. Wrapping the fingers of my right hand around his wrist, I crouched and toed the pumps on, wincing only slightly as I used him to keep my balance. "I definitely can't see myself kicking any major ass in these," I confided as I righted myself, taking the proffered hair clip from him and quickly twisting my hair up into what, I hoped, would pass for decent. "So, how do I look?"

Those red on black eyes trailed over my body with such heat, with such actual emotion that I could almost feel his fingers trailing over my skin. "Mon petite looks très beau, oui." Gently, as if afraid to damage me, he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the tent, out of the dim and into the slowly darkening night. "She gon' do it," he announced, drawing the crowd of mutants, superhumans, and all around super heroes toward his voice.

"They're likely going to scan you for any wires, comrade. I am afraid that we are unable to send you in with any sort of actual communication devices without worrying that you will be discovered. You and Wolverine," Natasha motioned to the man that was already exiting the same tent that I had just been in, already garbed in jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and a trucker's hat. "You and Wolverine will technically be on your own inside. We will await your signal before entering the building. Wasp will be your only actual source of communication, but you will not be able to actually see her."

"The code phrase is 'Roll that one back for me, Logan'," Fury explained, motioning for Logan to pick up the camera that was sitting on a small table. "Robyn, we don't need long, but even a few seconds would be greatly appreciated. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Understood?"

Jerkily, I nodded, unable to respond as Black Widow swept in and began to apply a fine layer of make-up. It didn't take her long to add foundation, a bit of blush, eyeliner, mascara, and gloss. Without even getting the opportunity to look in a mirror, we were rushed the long way around the building and into the crowd of newscasters.

The microphone in my hands felt like it weighed a metric ton as I clutched it between my fingers, praying that I wasn't shaking. Logan shouldered the camera and adjusted his hat, winking at me before nodding at the uniformed police officer that had been motioning to us. We climbed the stairs, together, of the front entry of my old high school slowly, the police officer quietly explaining that two of the assailants would lead us inside, blindfolded. But, all I could think about was how utterly surreal the whole thing seemed.

"Hands up. Now!" A black-clad figure appeared in the crack of the heavy door as it swung open slightly, dark eyes peering out at me. Shakily, I lifted my hands, clutching the microphone in my left hand. The policeman disappeared immediately, leaving me and Logan to the dogs. "Hug the camera to your chest, buddy. Now! That's right. Now, I want you two to move inside, one at a time. You are to keep your hands as they are, and you are to look at me. You see me?" He lifted a glove-covered hand and motioned to his face. "Your eyes on mine. The whole time. If not..." he trailed off, letting the barely visible man off to the side explain that his clearly dangerous and fully functional weapon would do the talking if need be.

Logan moved to go first, but I brushed him aside as I entered the school, heels clacking on the aged floor. The man's eyes swept over me quickly before he forced me to turn around and face the door, his hands running over me in an almost sickening manner. He cupped my breasts, checking the undersides, ran his hands over my thighs, between them, and then finally ran his hands down my bare calves. "She's clear. You check the cameraman. Bitch is with me," the man ordered, forcing his companion to move into action

"Can I please put my arms down?" I asked, praying that disgust wasn't written across my features _too_ vibrantly. The very last thing I wanted was to literally blow my first and possibly only chance to prove that I was more than a college dropout.

His eyes seemed to consider me for a moment before he nodded. Slowly, I lowered my hands to my sides, refusing to look away even as he continued to stare at me. "Dude's clean too. Bag 'em?" The man patting Logan down looked toward me.

A nod was given and in a blur, a black mesh bag was pulled over my head. Due to the fabric, I was able to breathe, but it wasn't comfortable to say the least. Forcefully, a hand clamped around my forearm and dragged me forward, causing me to nearly stumble my own feet as I was led through the school and to, at least I suspected by the way that my heels seemed to clack even more loudly, the Cafeteria.

"When I pull this off, you are not to make eye contact with any of the students or teachers. You are not permitted to ask any questions, to leave this room, or offer any of them even the smallest bit of assistance. That's four rules- four. The fifth and final rule is that if you try anything stupid- say trying to be a hero, I'll fucking blow your heads off and mount what's left of you on the auditorium's walls. Understood?"

Meekly, I nodded my head, breathing a quiet yes even as Logan clearly and loudly agreed to the terms. A small smile flitted over my features as I pictured exactly how good it would feel to watch the man next to me rip these dicks a new one, if only for the simple fact that they had threatened him. But, no, they had done much more than that. They were the lowest of the low; taking children hostage, and for what?

The bag was gone in a flash, causing me to blink rapidly as my hair fell free of the clip and tumbled down around my face messily. Hands clutching the microphone, I scooted to the right slightly until my arm just brushed Logan's. "You know why we're here," I found myself speaking with far more calm and poise than I had any God given right to possess.

"Even though that wasn't in the form of a question, it still pisses me off!" The dark-clad man shouldered his automatic rifle and stomped forward, beady eyes on mine. "I'm running the show, lady, and you damned well better remember that before one of my boys gets the case of the Whoops and starts blowing these little muties and their fuckin' mutie-loving groupies sky high." Broadly, he motioned to the room as a whole.

On bated breath, I let my eyes roam over the large room quickly, taking in the sight of the tables that were pushed back against the far wall, clearly seen as a hindrance to the assailants. Groups of students were scattered throughout the cafeteria, some quiet and watching, others seemingly completely unaware that I was even there. My eyes flickered over familiar figures before moving on, finally resting on the man and his crew in front of me.

"I meant no disrespect," I licked my lips slowly, shuffling my weight from foot to foot. "I'm just here to shoot an interview and try to help set things right. You've gotta let me do my job."

He grunted in response before waving his arm, motioning one of his men closer. The man moved in quickly, eyes trained on me as the man that was clearly the ringleader leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Logan stiffened beside me, having obviously heard what was said, but didn't move an inch otherwise. "He's going to be in the other room, ensuring that the interview is played over the television Miss...?"

"LeBeau," I found myself answering suddenly, cheeks heating the moment that the familiar name left my lips. "Robyn LeBeau at your service. This here is Logan. Don't mind if he's quiet. He's an excellent cameraman and knows how to do his job."

"Robyn LeBeau, eh?" the man's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked first at me and then over at Logan. "Ain't never heard your name before. Just what the hell station are you from?"

_Ah fuck_. "CNN," I responded with a smile before lifting a slightly shaky hand to brush a tendril of hair behind my ear. "As you can imagine, this is considered above and beyond the usual call of duty, even for a field reporter such as myself. I'm sure you were expecting someone like-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut me off suddenly. "Get set up. You have two minutes. I'm running out of patience here."

Nodding, I hurriedly turned to Logan and found myself staring up at his piercing dark eyes. The man was a predator, one that I knew could hear, smell, and see every single thing in the Cafeteria. For a moment, I found myself wishing that I at least had his vision, or maybe his hearing just so that I could make sure that Maddy and Hayley were okay. "I'm just going to ask him a question or two to get the ball rolling, and then I'm going to let him take over. I want you to keep him in the shot at all times, and maybe do a short sweep of the room. But, don't slow it down. Don't focus on any of the faces. I don't want the parents out there to get their hopes up," I whispered.

He stared down at me for a long moment, his eyes searching, before he nodded his head. Deftly, he placed his right hand atop the camera and turned his gaze toward it, using the meaty fingers of his left hand to press several buttons, apparently preparing for the interview. He looked calm, too calm, and I found myself wishing that I had even half of his strength, let alone just a smidge of his confidence.

"Ready t' go," he murmured, his voice laced with a sense of urgency.

I jerkily nodded my head as I rolled the microphone between my sweaty palms, praying for just a bit of a reprieve, for just a chance to do my part in saving the innocent kids that lined the cafeteria. "We're ready to roll," I announced, forcing my gaze toward the ringleader rather than giving into temptation and searching the room for the faces I needed to see. "Where would you like-"

"Over here," he grunted, jerking his head toward the side wall that was littered with posters. A small group of students sat huddled together against the wall, but he motioned for them to remain seated as Logan and I ambled toward him. "You're going to have weapons trained on you at all times. Don't even think about using this as an opportunity, bitch. One wrong move and-"

"I understand," I forced out through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to deck the man. "Let's get into position, shall we?"

The sounds of shuffling feet and stifled sobs were the only sounds in the cafeteria as he moved into position, motioning for me to stand on his right, facing toward him. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I lifted the microphone, thumbing it on as I inhaled sharply. I cast a look toward Logan and found myself wondering exactly if and how the authorities outside were insuring that the footage would be played on television.

_I hope it doesn't show across the globe. God, their poor parents_.

As though he were born into the role of a cameraman, Logan lifted his left hand and began the countdown. Five. Four. Three. Two. He motioned for me to go, and I froze in place for a split second.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Robyn LeBeau," I sucked in a deep breath, "and I am here on site at Newfolk High School in Abramms, Indiana, where a large group of students, most members or supporters of the Mutant Movement Coalition, are being held hostage. Beside me is a representative of these men. Parents and guardians, we kindly ask that if you have young children in the room, that you please change the station or escort your child from the room. The contents of this video message are real, and may be traumatizing."

A full minute passed by in complete silence as I looked straight at the camera, silently wondering if the pit of paranoia in my stomach was commonplace for most field reporters. The man beside me shuffled his feet, drawing my attention to him rather than the camera as I lifted the microphone and held it between us for good measure.

"You have clearly gained national, perhaps even international, attention with this stunt. Is there anything that you would like to say?" I prompted, chest tightening.

He pulled off the dark ski mask slowly, revealing pale white skin, a stubbled jaw, a long crooked nose, and dark malevolent eyes that seemed devoid of any life. The mask was tucked into the waistband of his dark pants as his eyes drilled into mine before seeking out the camera. "I am the Black Dragon of the _Brothers for Humanity_, an anti-mutant activist group. My men and I, all believers in the MRA and, eventually, mutant extinction, have embarked on an odyssey that will change the world forever."

Disgust was, no doubt, evident in my eyes as I grimaced and fought the urge to shove the microphone down his throat.

"Abramms used to be a place where anyone was welcome, where a man could walk into a diner and have a cup of joe without worrying who or what might be around. But not now. No." He jerked his head to the side suddenly and three of his men dragged two _bagged_ figures over. "These two _mutts_ have brought together a large group of mutants, all students of our local high schools, in favor of trying to create an army. This army, made up of mutants, could easily overpower our local police force, but not any longer."

He jerked his head again and the black mesh bags were removed at the same time, revealing two startled and familiar faces. Dark blonde hair fell around the shoulders of both young women, their eyes the only startling difference at first glance. The shorter one, sporting a bloodied lip and a slightly swollen eye, had startling moss green eyes that I knew from firsthand experience would turn a light blue when she grew sleepy or relaxed. The taller one, with crusted blood trickling out of her nose, numerous cuts and scratches lining her face, and even an already blackening eye, had eyes that I would recognize anywhere. A soft caramel brown, they were the same whiskey brown eyes that my best friend could call her own.

_Madelyne_, I gulped as I looked longingly at the taller of the two, wishing not for the first time that Alexa was there to help me save her sister and her friend. _Oh, my poor Hayley_.

"These two are responsible for the obvious increase in mutie-lovers in this fine town. And it's spreading! Everyday, more and more people are hanging up their balls and letting little bitches like these two do whatever they want." He shoved them forward, drawing my eyes to their tied wrists. Even their clothes, regular old jeans and t-shirts and tennis shoes- looked scuffed and worn, like they'd been rode hard and put up wet. "I, my friends, grow tired of this little game."

He lifted a gloved hand and placed his fingers under Madelyne's chin, squeezing as he forced her to look up at the camera. Defiance was in her eyes as she forced her swollen eye open completely, as if daring the world to mock her. "Tonight, fellow Americans, we, the members of the Brothers of Humanity, will make an example of these two filthy bitches," he literally spat the last word. More men seemed to move forward as he forced Madelyne to her knees before one of his men forced Hayley to do the very same thing. Beady eyes looking first at me and then at the camera, he sneered.

"There are others like me out there. It is time that we band together in this time of national confusion and weed out the mutants. Our forefathers fought for this country, made sacrifices, some even died. Let us band together and stomp out this nuisance before the problem continues to grow. My brothers, my sisters," he smiled, his yellowed teeth shining under the florescent lighting. "Tonight, it begins."

"Roll that back for me, Logan!" I found myself shouting as his men pointed their rifles at the two shaking girls. The man beside me was moving into action even as I sucked in a deep breath and dropped the microphone. Energy seemed to sizzle inside of me like some fiery concoction as I lifted my hands.

Almost weakly, I let my hands fall to my sides, a migraine already forming behind my eyes from the pure pressure and strain. The men, all of the them from what I could see - were frozen in place.

"It-" I sucked in a deep breath as Logan pulled Madelyne and Hayley forward. He quickly removed the binds that had been used on their wrists, and the three of them turned to face me. "It won't last long," I managed, groaning as the familiar pressure continued to build in my head.

_Just a little longer_, I told myself as my hands began to shake. _Just a little longer_.

* * *

This chapter in no way expresses the author's own thoughts regarding such things as school tragedies. As far as I know, Abramms, IN doesn't really exist, and I've based the entirety of the school, its surroundings, on my own hometown. (:


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_What we seek we shall find; what we flee from flees from us._"**- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_**-Alexa-**_

"_**You don't understand, Daddy." Tears streamed down my face as I wrung my hands in my lap. My father, a large man that resembled a bear clearly in need of a shave, stared down at me with tired eyes. "I know, I just know!"**_

_**Slowly, his hazel blue eyes left mine and trailed over to where my mother stood, arms wrapped around herself and body shaking. She was a small, petite woman that looked ready to collapse at any moment. I noticed him reach out toward her through my tears, and it wasn't at all surprising when she allowed him to pull her to his side, where he tucked her against him like a safe cocoon. **_

"_**Alexa, we know that you mean well, but now is not the time," my father whispered, his baritone and husky voice laced with fatigue. "We know that you're worried and scared but-"**_

"_**Why won't you believe me?" I demanded, the pitch of my voice raising to abnormal levels. "I'm telling you! Don't let them do the surgery! Please, for the love of God! Just don't let them do the surgery, it doesn't **_**have**_** to be done today. Just put it off for one day, Daddy. Please, tell them to just wait," I pleaded, body shaking as I continued to sob.**_

_**The sound of shuffling feet caused me to lift my chin and look over at the elderly gentleman that had shuffled into the waiting room. Nearly bald, donned in thick glasses, and sporting a three-day beard, my grandfather looked as exhausted as I felt. "The doctor's on his way in. He said-" he gulped loudly as more family members grouped around him. "He said that he wanted to speak to us all together."**_

_**Dread coiled in my gut as I sobbed, ignorant of the hand that reached out to curl around mine. I couldn't stifle the sobs of anguish that poured out of me, couldn't gather the energy to wipe away my tears. I merely let my body go lax as I leaned on the person next to me, vaguely aware of the fact that I recognized their scent.**_

_**I knew what the doctor would say. God help me, I knew that he would come in, eyes filled with regret and fatigue as he offered my grandfather a comforting hand on the shoulder. I knew, I had warned them, and yet they hadn't listened.**_

"_**Don't let them," I whispered to myself, burying my face in, as I'd come to realize, Bruce's chest. "Don't let them."**_

A dull throbbing pain was my greeter as I slowly slipped into consciousness. My body hummed with pain, and yet it was still bearable. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking several times as my eyes tried to grow accustomed to the dim lighting. I swallowed thickly, grimacing to myself at the pain that the simple motion had caused.

Where was I?

Weakly, I snaked my arms out of the thick layer of rough blankets that covered me, and slowly pushed them down. Crimson stained my cheeks as I realized that I was as naked as a jaybird, and I was embarrassed for reasons unknown as I forced myself into a sitting position. My vision swam, but the dizziness passed quickly enough that I found it safe enough to swing me legs over the side of what appeared to be a very large bed.

_So far, so good_, I told myself as I gripped the edge of the mattress tightly. The room was definitely masculine in appearance, the walls covered in dark brown paneling and the floor an even darker wood. Testily, I placed my feet onto the cold floor, wincing as I pushed myself to my feet. Nausea hit me like a freight train and I wobbled for a second, nearly falling over. Shivering at the feel of the slightly chilled air against my naked skin, I searched the rather bare room for something to wear, searching through the drawers of the small bureau cautiously.

Minutes later, after sitting for several moments to clear my head, I stood in front of the room's only exit, garbed in an extremely oversized longsleeve shirt and socks. Modesty was put on the backburner as I licked my dry and split lips and attempted thinking the situation over. But, due more to worry than fear, I hesitated at the door. There was no handle, and it merely took a gentle push to open the worn wooden door, which caused my brows to furrow in contemplation. Would captors keep me in such a place?

The room exited into a small hall with two other doors, both of which were open, revealing a small bathroom and a messy linen closet. Less frightened and more confused, I moved out of the hallway as quietly as possible until I found myself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a rather cozy, if not uncomfortably small, cabin.

The kitchen, as it was, sported what appeared to be a wood-burning oven of sorts, a large tub that resembled a sink, long wooden counters, and a few cabinets. My eyes trailed over what could only be called the sitting room, and I found myself staring out the single window in dismay. All I could see was white, and my gut told me that it was snow. Thoughtfully, I let my eyes trail over the room, taking in the oversized and worn couch, the foot cushion, the long and, likely, handmade coffee table. Shelves lined the room perpendicular to the large and obviously well-used fireplace, the source of the majority of the light that filled the cabin.

Overall, it certainly didn't look like an FoH stronghold, which was a definite relief.

A faint sound caught my ear and I turned on my heel slightly, eyes trained on the large door that, no doubt, led outside. Briefly aware of the oil lamp on a small end table to my right, I pressed my back flat against the wall and prepared myself mentally. As the door swung open, I inhaled and reacted immediately. Springing forward and over the coffee table, I tackled the figure and wrapped my legs around them, arms instantly wrapping around their neck in what could only be referred to as a choker hold.

Light spilled in from outside, shining off of the bright snow and nearly blinding me, but after a long moment I recognized the back of the figure's head. Surprised, I released my hold on him immediately and toppled backwards, slamming my back into a bookcase even as he turned on me, talons blazing and eyes burning.

Shaking slightly, I stared up at him in confusion. "You? But- But I thought..." I trailed off, dry and cracked lips aching as I frowned in thought.

A booted foot kicked out suddenly, causing me to jump slightly as he kicked the door shut. The rush of air hit my naked legs immediately, causing me to shiver and take another step away from him as he bent and retrieved the firewood that I'd clearly caused him to drop when I'd attacked him. Wordlessly, he manuevered around me and dumped the logs into a large metal bin near the hearth that had gone unnoticed by me before. When his gaze met mine again, I saw nothing but disgust in the depths of his eyes.

"When I told ya to run, I don't recall tellin' you to take a Goddamned swim, woman!" he growled, stepping toward me with a predatory grace that made me nearly toppled over backwards. His long tawny hair, generally tied back away from his face, fell over his shoulders in a gentle cascade. Dark brown leathers covered him from head to foot, further instilling the fact that he was a wild, wild man into my mind. "Yer lucky I got there when I did."

Unable to properly reply, I glanced away, staring pointedly at the floor as I tugged at the hem of the oversized shirt, suddenly realizing who it must belong to. Color flooded my cheeks in embarrassment as I forced my gaze back to his, lifting my chin slightly in defiance. "I'm sorry, but they had something that took my powers away. It- I don't know how to describe it."

"I know," he replied gruffly, eyes raking over my form. "Couple of 'em tried to get me, but these," he retracted his talons, "ain't part o' the package exactly. Had 'nough control to take 'em out before it was a problem. Got the damned thing to take back to SHIELD, least th' one they used on you." He paused, lifting a brow and more or less indicating that I didn't _want_ to know what he'd done to the one they'd used on him. "Figured you'd be out longer."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, grimacing at the sound of my own voice; it was laced with a tinge of fear and a great deal of apprehension.

Those gargantuan shoulders shrugged once as he looked toward the single window before meeting my gaze again. "'Bout a day. Long enough for me to drag y' here and gas up the snowmobile to hit the town a few hours over. Rigged a sat phone, got out to Fury."

"And?"

"And," he motioned to the window and then to the cabin in general. "There's a storm rollin' in, frail. Fury said t' sit tight cause he's got shit to deal with, and he'll get us when he gets us." Scowling at me, he took another step closer, immediately causing me to pull down on the hem of the shirt more. With a snarl on his lips, he flicked at the collar of the shirt, one brow uplifted. "Didja have t' get yer fucking scent on my favorite fucking shirt, woman?"

The defiant part of me wanted to rip the shirt off, to shred it in front of him and stomp my foot, cross my arms, and tell him to flip sand. But, the more rational part of my brain, including my sense of modesty, was terrified at the realization that the man had a front row seat to far more than he'd paid admission for. Continuing to tug at the hem of the shirt, I shifted away from him and kept my back to the wall, unwilling to give him any opportunity to knock me any further off balance.

"Where are we? How long are we going to be here?" I asked abruptly, surprising him enough so that his hand fell back to his side. What little light there was in the room seemed to leave half his face in shadows, and it was slightly unnerving.

"My place," he replied simply as he turned on his heel and crouched in front of the large fireplace. Silence filled the room as he tossed logs into the pit quickly, finally wadding up old newspaper and lighting it. "Storm's movin' in tonight. Reckon we'll be up to our asses in a day. So," he glanced over his shoulder at me, those amber eyes narrowing menacingly, "just me an' you for awhile, woman."

Dread filled me at the prospect of spending anymore time than actually necessary with the man in front of me. He was rude, unkempt, undeniably sexy in a rustic cowboy sort of way, and, at the top of the list- he hated my guts. While there had been times, though extremely rare, when we'd worked together rather well, for the most part we were like oil and water. He thought I was untrained, unintelligent, and all around an annoying pain in the ass. The thought of actually sharing close quarters with him for an extended period of time left me on edge.

Nibbling on my lower lip, I offered a brisk nod before forcing my gaze away from his. "I'll stay out of your way, and you stay the fuck out of mine, Creed. Got it?" I didn't give him a chance to reply as I moved back toward the bedroom, well aware of the fact that my walk wasn't nearly as steady as it should have been and he likely had a rather interesting view of most of my ass.

It wasn't until I was shutting the door behind me that his voice called out to me. "Remember, this is my fucking place, frail. You can borrow clothes, but keep your hands the fuck off of my shit. Don't wander outside and don't even fucking think about touching the candy bars."

Eyes going wide, I stuck my head out the door and stared at him for a long moment. "I'll fucking eat your candy bars if I want to, you overgrown stinkshit motherfucker!"

Of course, I realized that I might have gone overboard after I'd shut the door and heard his roar of annoyance echo through the house.

_This isn't my idea of a good vacation._

_

* * *

_

While the **_bold and italicized sort of text_** generally means that Alexa is having a vision of sorts, it can also mean that she or Robyn are remembering something from their past. Something that I'm sure you readers would have picked up anyways. **Bold text** typically indicates telepathic thought, meaning a telepath sending their thoughts (or another's) into either Lex's or Rob's mind. _Italic text_ indicates thoughts, or adds depth to words. Clearly! (:


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it.._"**- Margaret Thatcher **

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty_

_**-Robyn-**_

"Back-up's movin' in," Logan grunted in my ear as he positioned himself between the girls and the men that were clearly frozen in place. "How long can y' hold it, Rob?"

The question seemed to buzz around inside of my skull like an annoying bee as I concentrated. Sweat beaded my brow and my upper lip as I grunted, shaking my head quickly. "Dunno," I managed as I stared at him, lips quivering. "Not long. Get-" I sucked in a deep breath. "So overwhelmed," I admitted, feeling so utterly pitiful and useless.

"Robyn, my God." Madelyne and Hayley were on either side of me suddenly, their arms warm around my torso as they both hugged me tightly. "They have some machine," Madelyne confided as she backed away, positioning herself behind Logan again. The sound of shuffling feet greeted my ears, and some voice in the back of my mind reminded me that it was probably the other startled students moving into action. "I don't know what it is or where it came from, but it changed me. It changed all of us. He kept calling it a dampener and an inhibitor. Just-" I felt the warmth of her hand on my forearm as my hands continued to shake. "Be careful."

I managed to smile at them, though shakily, as the strain continued to gnaw at me. The pressure was building behind my eyes, causing my vision to blur slightly as I ground my teeth and fought to remain standing. There was simply no way in hell that I was going to let go, not when so much was at stake.

"Incoming," Logan announced suddenly, positioning himself so that he was standing in front of me and the girls. I lifted my gaze slowly, eyes watering, and found myself fighting the urge to grin like a lunatic when I spotted the cavalry. "Friendlies."

The stress that the effort was putting on my body proved to be too much when I suddenly collapsed on my knees, ignorant of the spot of blood that trickled from my left nostril. My eyes were focused on the forms of the man known as Remy LeBeau and the furry blue Beast of a man next to him.

"Robyn, are you quite alright?" The dark blue eyes of Hank McCoy stared down at me with worry as his firm hands slowly drew me upwards by my shoulders. His eyes seemed to search my face for a short moment before he pulled a dainty white handkerchief out of a pocket in his uniform and dabbed at my nose gently. "How much time do we have, pet?"

"None," Remy provided as the world around us exploded in a cacophony of sound.

A curse left my lips as howls of confusion and anger echoed in the room from the armed men. Students flocked toward us, Madelyne and Hayley doing their best to comfort them even as Logan shifted into the formidable beast of a man known by many as the Wolverine. Eyes filled with fear seemed to fill my vision for a short moment as everything suddenly went to hell.

"Turn it up!" an unfamiliar voice shouted as several armed men skidded to a halt in front of the large group of mutants and mutant supporters. "Now, goddammit! Now!"

Madelyne's gaze was on mine suddenly, her dark chocolate eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "The machine." She reached up blindly, her bloodstained hand clawing at her throat as she fought to explain what she was talking about. "That's what I was trying to warn you about, Robyn. They're going to-" but she was cut off by the sound of erupting gunfire.

I struggled forward, out of Beast's grasp, and lifted my hands into the air for one final hurrah. I knew in my mind that we needed more time, more time to get all of the students out of the school as quickly as possible. "I- I," I groaned as pain like I'd never before experienced seemed seeped into my body. The place inside of me that seemed to hold the very essence of my abilities, the warmth and comfort that was always _there_, but somehow still barely accessible was suddenly empty.

_No_, I found myself thinking as I stared at the palms of my hands in disbelief. _Not now. Not like this_.

"You fuckin' muties just don't give the fuck up, do ya?" a voice shouted as gunfire erupted.

My world seemed to spin the wrong way on its axis as I was thrown bodily to the floor by none other than the furry blue doctor that had sworn to abide the Hippocratic Oath so long ago. Breath rushed from my lungs and my chest began to burn almost instantly as I closed my eyes and prayed that no one would get hurt. My job, my chance to prove myself, it had been taken away.

I knew somewhere deep down that the only reason I had been sent inside of the school I knew so well was because of my unique abilities. They'd wanted me to make it easy for the rest of the team to move in instantly, to get out as many innocent children as possible. But, suddenly I was completely useless. The feeling that swelled in my chest made my eyes water, and I had to force myself to remain calm as the beast of a man atop me began to hiss in pain.

"Oh God, Hank!" I found myself whispering hoarsely, unable to breathe properly due to his weight. "Are you hit?" I managed.

Dizzily, I was pulled to my feet a mere moment after he'd launched himself upright, his sharpened claw-like hands biting into my skin. The peep-toe pumps that completed my outfit were nearly lost in the sudden uprise, almost sending me toppling forward even as he began to drag me away from the scene.

"Robyn!" I found myself looking over my shoulder, tendrils of hair blocking my vision slightly, at the crumpled form of Madelyne Michaels. She kneeled next to Hayley, her brown eyes somehow finding mine in all of the chaos. The world around her seemed to stand still for a split second, and I felt as though, somehow, I'd managed to make it all work. We were all going to be fine, we were safe. "Help me!"

I fought against Hank's hold instantly, ignorant of the bits of plaster that rained down atop our heads from shots gone wide or the fact that bullets rang in the air so close to us that they nearly made the skirt I wore whistle in admiration. No, I was too focused on getting to the girl, too focused on saving those that could not be saved.

Beast's strength was more of a match for me than I'd anticipated, and he easily bent me to his will. One moment, I was reaching out, willing myself to somehow connect with the girl that had once asked me for boyfriend advice, that had begged her sister and me to take her to get her bellybutton pierced; the same girl that was like my own flesh and blood.

"I'm not sure what in the bloody world is going on," the husky voice of the Beast met my ear as I was turned around and pressed between him and a large pillar. A closer investigation of the pillar revealed several alarming facts: it was missing several chunks and was barely wide enough to provide the two of us a decent amount of protection from the unknown. "There are several men, all toward the eastern exits, that appear to be wearing miniature machines that look suspiciously like boomboxes. I am going to go out on a limb," I looked up at him as he grimaced, pulling me closer to him as a bullet struck the pillar. "I am going to hypothesize that the sudden appearance of these men is the source behind your problems, dear heart."

I smiled halfheartedly and nodded my head once, body aching. "Maddy said something about machines, Hank. I think-" I closed my eyes and gathered my wits, attempting to block out the sounds of carnage and chaos that had enveloped us in its tight grasp. "I think that if we take these machines out, we're home free."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, like a dog analyzing its owner. After a short second, he nodded in agreement as he placed me between him and the pillar. "Gambit, come in."

My eyes widened in confusion until he pulled a small object out of his slightly pointed ear and motioned for me to lean in. The moment that I did, my heart sang in happiness at the realization that Remy's voice was normal, and still just as sexy.

"We have reason to believe that the men positioned at either exit, particular the eastern, are in possession of square-like objects that are electrical in nature. These objects appear to have an effect on many mutants, including Robyn." I let out a shriek as the pillar behind me took another hit, bits of the ceramic tile and plaster flying off and catching the tall beastly man in front of me in the shoulder.

"_Robyn? Mon Dieu!_" Remy's voice seemed to shout over the tiny earpiece, almost bringing a smile to my face. "_Remy take care o' it, Hank. Don't worry._"

The small earpiece was placed back into his ear as Hank turned on his heel and peered around the edge of the pillar slightly, jerking back immediately as more bits of the pillar were sacrificed in order to save us from being turned into Swiss cheese. His dark eye were narrowed into cat-like slits as he let them roam over my, presumably tattered, form. "Robyn, I want you to stay here."

Suddenly, an animalistic howl remarkably remniscient to that of a wolf echoed throughout the cavernous room, overpowering the deafening roar of the gunfire. My heart stilled as I whipped my head to the side, peering around the side of the pillar and searching the pandemonium for some sign, something, anything. My eyes came to a rest immediately on the haggard form of the man I knew as only Logan, the man that had clearly morphed into Wolverine.

The clothes he had worn into the school were hardly recognizable beneath the blood. Tatters and scraps of cloth appeared frayed and worn, and hung from his body in a most distracting manner. His face was a mask of anger and something so primal that it send a shudder of fear down my spine. Gleaming claws, nearly a foot in length, protruded from each of his hands, the Wolverine's trademark.

_But, wait_, I thought to myself, eyes narrowing in confusion. "It doesn't affect all of us?" I asked aloud, ignorant of the feel of the meaty paw of Beast on my shaking shoulder. "You, Wolverine..." I found myself smiling in spite of myself when the familiar figure known fondly as the Raging Cajun flipped into view for a split second. A silver staff, an adamantium bo staff, shone brightly under the flourescent lighting as he kicked off of the floor and swung the staff at a group of armed thugs. The staff seemed to glow with a unseen energy, turning a dull purple, and effectively sending the armed men backwards onto their behinds. "And Remy." I turned to Beast, wiping my face with the back of my hand when the drying blood on my face began to tickle. "It's not affecting you. Maybe the others are fine, too."

He seemed to consider the thought for a moment before his hackles rose. "Pet, you're _absolutely_ right!" he nearly shouted as he gathered me close for a quick embrace. As he held me at arm's length, his eyes were narrowed in thought before he shook his head. "At first glance, I would have to hypothesize that perhaps these strange objects emit waves of some sort, as they seem to affect the mental thought process behind many mutations, such as your own."

An ear-shattering scream echoed in the room and I found myself grimacing, the very real truth that there was a possibility that we wouldn't make it through settling in me like a bad ulcer. I certainly didn't want to die. Especially not after all of the sudden realizations that crept over me at the mere thought of a premature death. "Hank, we don't have time for this," I managed, running a shaky hand through my disheveled hair. "Remy's heading toward the whatever machines. You back him up. Where's everyone else?" I found myself asking, suddenly realizing that I hadn't spotted Iron Man and his cronies, let alone the other X-Men, throughout the long minutes that had passed.

"There was an emergency in Haiti that required an immediate response. Cyclops provided transportation for the other Avengers and a number of X-Men. I'm afraid," he glanced around, fangs bared, "that this is everyone."

I nodded slowly, as though the absence of several helpful people wouldn't affect the outcome of the situation. But, deep down, I found myself wishing that we'd had the assistance of Iron Man, that we could have counted on him to take out the armed men so that I could gather Maddy and Hayley close just for a few minutes. Just a few. _That's just too much to ask, I guess_, I found myself thinking sadly, hands shaking at my sides.

"Gambit says he's moving in toward the men in question. Robyn, I'm going to need you to act as a distraction," he spoke slowly his voice barely audible over the noise. "It's quite dangerous, particularly in your chosen fashionable shoes. But, you can do it, pet. I know that you can. I need you to draw their attention." Leaning around the pillar, he motioned to a large cluster of men that were grouped around a large crowd of students. Despite the formidable distance, I could almost make out the terrified looks in the kids' faces. "Can you do that for me? Robyn? Can you do that for me?"

I licked my lips slowly, letting my blue eyes trail over the destroyed room quickly. Time seemed to stand still and I could almost see every particle of dust as it lifted into the air. I could almost see the beads of sweat that were flung from Wolverine's forehead as he craned his neck backwards and let out a howl before attacking an assailant, claws bared.

And I would have sworn that I saw Remy wink at me before disappearing behind a man that was struggling to reload his weapon.

"Go," I found myself whispering hoarsely, kneeling and blindly searching the ground for something, anything. My shaking hands wrapped around something slightly heavy, but thin. Surprise flitted across my features as I stood and choked my hands up on the object, wielding it like a baseball bat. "Rebar's good for more than holding a structure together," I commented wittily.

A flash of blue crossed my view and I realized with a faint smile that Hank had scrambled up the pillar and was making his way across the Cafeteria via the rafters. Inhaling deeply, I ground my teeth together and crouched slightly. I considered removing the fashionable peep-toe pumps, but quickly decided that running around barefoot was even less ideal than the heels themselves. Casting a prayer upward, I rounded the pillar and began the mad dash.

In high school, we had learned all about inertia and gravity. Mr. Chancy, my Science teacher, had done a dozen demonstrations to prove that once an object's in motion, it stays in motion until it's stopped by another force. Sometimes, gravity stopped the object. After all, hitting the ground would stop most people. But, at the time, I couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for someone to beat gravity, to beat any and all outside forces of nature and somehow just keep going.

A cry of outrage, so pure and so shrill that it hurt my own ears, left my painted lips as I ran toward a crowd of armed men with the piece of rebar in my hands. Wielding it like a baseball bat, I used the advantage of surprise and caught two men unaware, promptly blasting them in the chests and hips with the sturdy metal rod. My hair whipped about my face as I pivoted on my left foot, howling as I struck another masked man across the side of his face, well aware of the fact that the sound of crunching bones likely meant that he was seriously injured, if not worse.

Charles Xavier, known throughout the mutant world as an advocator for coexistence, would have been proud if he had been there, if he had been there to witness the horrible and yet magnificent struggle. As I turned on my heel, I narrowly escaped introducing the side of my beautiful face to the butt of a rifle. An exasperated groan exited my lips at the same time that a large and extremely scary looking bone spike imbedded itself into the chest of my attacker.

The students, the very same students that had sat idle for so long, had finally risen to attack their oppressors.

I found myself frozen in place for a split second, staring at the group of young men and women, children really, that worked together and used their abilities and their strengths. Some were obvious mutants, using brute strength, bone spikes, and even what appeared to be claws to take down their attackers. Part of me wondered if they had fought like that at the beginning, if they had banded together only to lose because of the blasted machines that had somehow taken away part of at least some of us.

"We need to get these kids out of here!"

Blindly, I stumbled backwards, swinging at the air in front of me blindly until the tiny form of Wasp, the Avenger that had first entered the premises, jolted me with some sort of shiny substance from her tiny hands. Offering her what I hoped to be an apologetic smile, I nodded my head. "Suggestions?"

"Best escape route would probably be via roof." It amazed me just how well I could hear her, before I realized that at some point she had placed a com device in my ear to aid me. A tendril of hope curled inside of me at the familiar sound of Remy's voice."Fury has ordered a helicopter, two, both flanked by snipers, to be ready for immediate extraction on the roof. If we can get these kids up there..."

I nodded grimly, turning on my heel and looking at the large group of students with a sigh. "Okay, guys, while they're-" I was cut off by the sound of cheering.

I pivoted on my heel again, rebar forgotten as it slipped from my grasp and clattered to the floor noisily. Black on red eyes seemed to somehow pierce mine despite the distance, narrowing the rest of my vision and blurring everything save for the face of the man that was moving toward me with such grace, such poise. A shit-eating grin curled the very same lips that I could almost feel moving hot across my skin, and I found myself returning it ten-fold.

And yet, at the very same time, something just as beautiful seemed to blossom inside of me. Where, moments ago, part of me had felt empty, like a beautiful dessert missing the most important ingredient- I suddenly felt so full and so alive. Energy seemed to ripple across my skin, a surge, an electric rush bringing every feeling, every minor cut and pain, to the surface. And yet, I relished in the pain. I relished in the realization that I'd somehow broken three nails, that there was clearly a number of abrasions that were trickling blood on the back of my calves. My left elbow felt tender, and I realized that I'd probably knocked it against the pillar that had provided me and the Beast protection.

But, most importantly, a feeling of euphoria seemed to wash over me with such reckless abandon, only partly caused by the sight of one Remy LeBeau. The machine, whatever it had been, was gone. I could feel it, I could feel the power of my mutation inside of me, waiting. My shaking hands were clenched at my sides as the only man I could see, that I suddenly realized I could ever see, was moving toward me with his trademark trench coat billowing out behind him.

His lips were moving, were forming a sentence that I knew deep down was something magnificent, something beautiful, when the gunfire around me broke through my senses. A shriek left my lips as I shoved into the group of students, clawing at the taller ones as I struggled to move them out of the line of fire. My heart thumping in my chest, I urged them out of the Cafeteria, struggling to run in the peep-toe pumps.

Something, maybe a sense of urgency, caused me to glance over my shoulder as we hurdled our way over a pile of unmoving assailants. My hair fell over my brow and into my eyes as I took in the sight of the wrecked Cafeteria.

Piles of bodies, mostly garbed in black, were spread across the room, occasionally peppered by a colorful shirt, a single tennis shoe, a sweatshirt slung forgotten over a toppled chair. The image seemed to burn itself into my retinas as I blinked, willing it away.

Unfamiliar hands clawed at my arms, pulling me forward and away from the carnage. And yet, with every ragged stride that I took away from the scene, I felt less disconnected. With every corner we passed, with every assailant knocked aside, I felt like something was missing.

It dawned on me as I shouldered my way onto the stairwell, heels clacking upon the floor. Horror froze me in place, sending me toppling forward as I tripped forward, clinging to the railing with sweaty hands.

_Remy_, I thought to myself, biting down on my bottom lip so hard that I could almost taste the coppery blood. My heart thudded wildly in my chest, echoing loudly in my ringing ears as I looked down the empty stairwell, suddenly fully aware that Hayley and Madelyne were most definitely not with me.

The sound of muffled gunfire forced me into action again, caused me to continue the ascent despite my fears, my fatigue. As I shoved open the exit for the roof access, I found myself wondering if saving at least a few hostages counted for a double.

_Not a homerun, but I don't think I could settle for a single_.

* * *

Mmm. Totally craving a frozen pizza. Well, a frozen pizza after it's been cooked. Mmmm. (:


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_In human intercourse the tragedy begins, not when there is misunderstanding about words, but when silence is not understood._" **- Henry David Thoreau **

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_**-Alexa-**_

If someone were to have asked me, I would have said that Victor Creed was a useless excuse for a man, one that couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag. And yet, the man that I got to know in that quiet little cabin was anything but an animal.

The shelves in the cabin were lined with books of every genre ranging from Science Fiction to Historical Non-Fiction, to even a few textbooks in Mathematics and Psychology. Either the man needed more paper to burn, or he was actually rather well read. For several hours, I'd hid in the safety of his bedroom, merely sitting in the middle of his large bed, garbed in his oversized clothes, and cursing his very existence. But, boredom and hunger finally drew me out and into the main room where Victor sat at the end of the couch, worn leather book in his hands.

A nod had been exchanged before I began to run my fingers lovingly across the books, wishing only that there was slightly more light in the room. Still, the oil lamps gave the room an almost romantic glow, one that made me briefly picture myself in a time before electricity, before mutants were everywhere.

_Yeats? My God, he has Yeats in his house. Hell has frozen over_, I thought to myself with a frown.

"Got stew on the stove," he muttered sometime later, after I'd already settled onto the opposite end of the couch, feet tucked under me and book in hand. I looked up, dazed for a moment, and met his gaze. His amber eyes lingered on my form for a moment before flitting back over to the book in his hands. "You like t' read?" he asked gruffly.

Quickly, I forced my gaze back to the book, vaguely wondering if this was how Thoreau had spent his time while writing _**Walden**_. "Yeah, I love to read," I replied softly, ignoring the sound of my stomach rumbling as I brushed my tangled hair out of my eyes. Clearly in need of a shower, I spared a second to wonder if my odor offended the man at the other end of the couch. "You have quite the collection, Creed. To be honest, I never would have pegged you for a read- er, bibliophile."

He snorted before turning a page as if the conversation was boring him to tears. And that's when I realized that we were having an actual conversation, one that wasn't about how I was screwing up in my training, one that wasn't about how I was a complete failure, and it certainly wasn't one about how much we hated one another. "Heard you write some," he muttered.

Taken aback, I blinked quickly and looked toward the fire that had died down slightly over the last several minutes. "Where'd you hear that from?" I replied, already knowing that it had probably been in my file. After all, if Fury had given me Creed's, then surely he'd been given mine. "I used to, but not so much anymore. Hard to write when everything in your life is one huge clusterfuck with a secret government agency that isn't too secret. And, oh, I'm a mutant. I'm sure that the crowds will just line up outside the bookstores if I put out a book now. Or, there's the charade. It's nice hiding behind a name that isn't directly connected to me."

"Iva Jo," he growled, kicking his legs up onto the footrest in front of him. "You women and you're fucking moping bullshit. Like life's some big horrible kick in the ass that ain't worth livin' or some shit. Fuckin' broads, I swear all ya do is sit around and bitch and moan and start that caterwauling bullshit that nobody gives a rat's ass about."

Taken aback, I blinked a few times before erupting in laughter. "Nobody's ever put it to me that way, Creed." For a moment, I considered all of the heartache and despair that had gone into the novel and the book of poetry that I'd managed to get published right out of highschool. It had certainly been a dream come true, and yet it hadn't made me feel any better. "But, it was my way of dealing with things, and sometimes it still is. You could read me something and I could tell you-"

"Lonely," he whispered softly, cutting me off sharply. "Lonely as I stare at this empty room, at the echoes of a time long past. Hands shaking and gut clenching as the darkness wraps its coiled grasp around my wrists, drags me into the venom filled and awaiting abyss. Lonely. Alone, tired and weary I weep. Alone today, medicated and forced to smile at those in white; lost in life."

The sound of the fire crackling and the stew lightly bubbling were the only sounds in the entire room as I stared at him, jaw slightly agape. While I had assumed that he knew that I was published, never before would I have anticipated that he had gone so far as to at least _read_ some of my work. Lips trembling, I gently closed Thoreau's American classic and sat it on the couch next to me.

"I spent a long time locked up," I began softly, voice wavering only slightly. "I- My precognition was out of hand. Everyone thought I had lost it, even me. They medicated me, kept me drugged, tried to find a cure." I refused to look at him as I stared at the fire, mesmerized by the wisps of fire that curled upwards in a mesmerizing manner. "Hardly anyone believed me, let alone had faith in me. When I got out- Well, when I got out I pretended for a long time. Amazing that someone that was once declared clinically insane was able to get into SHIELD, huh?" I snorted forcefully, hazarding a glance in his direction.

For a moment, he was completely still. Then, without any warning, those tense muscles seemed to explode into motion as he tossed the book onto the coffee table in front of us and rose to his feet in one quick and languid movement. He moved across the room, across my sight, and into the kitchen with ease. My eyes trailed after him and I watched, curious, as he pulled the lid off of the large kettle that rested atop the ancient stove and inserted a wooden spoon, stirring the concoction slowly.

Thoughts swirling, I sat with my hands in my lap until he brought me a large bowl of the stew, a spoon, and a lukewarm beer. He sat, once again, at the end of the couch. No words were exchanged as we sat in silence, both quickly eating our meal and doing our best to avoid one another's gaze. The minutes ticked away slowly, until we were both finished and avoiding one another in the kitchen as we both hurried to drop our bowls into the large tub that served as a sink.

His shoulder brushed against mine as he disappeared into the bathroom, and, still slightly shaken from the direction of our earlier conversation, I hurried over to the couch and reclaimed my seat, doing my best to at least appeared interested at the novel in my hands. A clanking noise drew my attention quicky, and I looked up and watched as he exited the bathroom with what appeared to be an extremely large barrel. No, a portable tub.

Curious, I watched as he placed it in the center of the kitchen and placed a huge tea kettle on the stove after filling it with the slow running water that came from the sink. He stood there until the kettle whistled, then quickly poured the steaming contents of the kettle into the large tub.

"Explains the bucket of water next to the toilet," I sighed to myself.

Clearly the kitchen had running water, and there was, at the very least, a septic tank of course. But, there had been no running water in the bathroom, hence why I hadn't bathed.

Unable to pretend to be interested in the book, I merely sat there, hands folded in my lap, and watched as the man continued to pour the steaming water into the oversized tub. It took him nearly twenty kettles filled with steaming hot water before he was satisfied, but when he was finally finished, he dropped the kettle onto the stove with a loud thump and his amber eyes met mine in the dim light.

"Goin' out t' the shed, woman. I'll be back," he crossed the entire room in four long strides until he was standing in front of the door. Without glancing back, he growled low in his throat. "Make it snappy," he demanded as he exited the cabin into the darkening world outside.

I hesitated for a full minute before rising from the couch and walking toward the tub. Steam rose from it in steady wisps, calling out to me as I let my fingers trail over the surface. Hazarding a glance at the door, I quickly stripped out of the borrowed clothes and folded them neatly on the floor next to the tub and slowly climbed inside. While a bit too hot for my tastes, the warm water beckoned to me as I sank down into it, sitting down completely and sighing loudly as I stretched my legs out and let my back slide down the back slightly until my chin touched the water.

I spotted a small bar of soap on the edge of the tub and snagged it quickly, rubbing it between my hands underwater and staring at the effect even as my thoughts began to wander.

"_**Lex, I'm sorry."**_

_**He'd said the words so many times that I'd lost count, and yet for some reason they were still at least somewhat effective. Instead of pushing him away as he pulled me onto the bed next to him, I allowed him to pull me down beside him and wrap his arms around me tightly. I could feel his chest rising and falling against my back as he held me there between his thighs, comforting me as he rested his chin upon my shoulder.**_

"_**I know," I whispered back, eyes focused on the wall in front of me. Shelves lined the wall, all filled to the brim with picture frames and plaques and even a few souvenirs. Trophies from his days playing baseball and football were clumped together haphazardly, as if they were one in the same. "I know you're sorry, Bruce."**_

_**He was quiet for a long moment as he nuzzled his lips against my neck, the heat of his lips warming my skin. "I'm tired of always fighting so much, and I know you are too. Everything's just- Everything seems so much different now. Sometimes I wish-" he paused as he lifted his head and loosened his hold on me long enough to push those dark bangs of his out of his eyes. "So they're sure this time? They know what's wrong?"**_

_**I closed my eyes quickly, clenching my lips together to keep from screaming. "I'm a mutant, Bruce, is that what bothers you?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of what he would say. "Or, maybe it's the fact that they still think I'm crazy, that I still have to go talk to that stupid Chris Derfield and take my meds like a good girl?" my voice shook slightly. **_

_**Tears streaked down my face as he maneuvered us so that we were laying face to face on his bed, the bed that he'd left behind when he'd moved into the dorms at Yale. His eyes were locked onto mine as he reached out, hands shaking slightly, and cupped my hands in his. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever known," he began, brows furrowing as he continued. "The important thing is that you're getting help, Alexa. You're taking control of the situation, and that's one of the things that I love about you. You're not going to let this- this little obstacle get in your way. I read the copy you sent me. It was-" he stopped suddenly, sighing.**_

_**Somewhere along the line, the carefree evening had gone from bad to worse. And yet, as I laid there on the very same bed that I'd given myself freely to the only man I'd ever truly cared about, I couldn't help but feel safe and complete. Slowly, as to not tear my gaze from his, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.**_

_**And waited.**_

_**Waited for the familiar warmth and heat to fill my blood.**_

_**A long moment passed before he responded, his lips massaging my own as he pulled my lower lip into his mouth and suckled it gently. He let go of my hands and trailed his fingers over my thin shirt, finding the hem and letting his cold fingers press against my skin. His tongue darted out suddenly to meet mine, and I tried to lose myself in the moment as his hands cupped my breasts through my bra, his thumbs flicking over my nipples.**_

_**Heat bubbled inside of me, and yet I felt so empty, so fake.**_

"Falling asleep ain't such a good idea, frail."

Jerked back to the present, I looked up meekly at the man that stood in front of the fireplace, the light from the flame illuminating his figure sharply. Slightly embarrassed, I sank even further into the tub and watched him with my eyes as he continued to stare at me.

"Can I have a towel?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

He seemed to consider my request for a moment before shrugging, those large shoulders drawing my attention before he jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom. "Guess if you go getcha one."

Humiliation flooded me as I realized that I'd been in such a hurry to bathe that I'd completely forgotten about grabbing a towel. Feeling completely vulnerable, I looked between him and the bathroom door, wondering if it was possible to use my telekinesis to just grab something that I couldn't exactly see. But, then again, I couldn't help but wonder that it might have been easier to just kill him.

"Close your eyes," I ordered sharply, narrowing my gaze at him until he complied, frown on his face. Placing the soap back on the edge of the tub, I braced my hands and pushed myself up quickly, nearly hissing as the cold air hit my wet and naked skin. Not bothering to pick up the clothes that I'd left sitting on the floor next to the tub, I clambered over the edge, ignorant of the fact that I was dripping water everywhere. "Don't look!" I hissed, attempting to properly cover myself with my hands as I moved quickly toward the bathroom door.

"Not bad, but I've seen better," he called out after me as I slammed the bathroom door behind me. Horrified, I pressed my dripping back against the door, heart racing.

But when his roars of laughter seeped through the door, I couldn't help but grin.

_If you only knew_.

* * *

Chris Derfield is indeed a nod at the Resident Evil series. Gotta love my Chris Redfield. (:


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can't figure out what from._" **- Mae West **

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_**-Robyn-**_

"_**Just talk to me."**_

_**As I stared into the dark depths known as my locker, I couldn't help but consider crawling inside and shutting the rusted metal door behind me. It would be a tight squeeze, no doubt, but at least I would be able to hide from the world for just a little bit.**_

"_**Rob." A gentle hand rested on my forearm, drawing my gaze away from the books stacked haphazardly on the bottom, the book bag and the familiar sweater that hung from the rusted rungs inside, and to the dark red nail polish that adorned the nails of my best friend. "Rob, you have to talk to me. This ignoring me crap is getting old. Quick."**_

_**I stood there, left arm braced against the locker and right arm braced against the open locker's door, knuckles white as my fingers gripped it. Slowly, I let my eyes meet hers for a split second before I found myself shaking my head. "Just leave me alone, Lex. Just-" I sucked in a deep breath of air. "Just leave me the hell alone."**_

_**A chortle spewed forth as her hand disappeared from my arm. Quickly, she smacked me in the back of the head, not hard enough to do any real damage, but hard enough to get my attention. "Robyn, you are going to tell me what is wrong. You are going to tell me here and now. We are the only two left; everyone else is at the pep rally." Ungracefully, she turned, back pressed against the row of lockers, and slid down until she was planted firmly on the ground next to me.**_

"_**I..." I licked my lips as I closed my eyes, willing the images away. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look at the various photographs that hung via tape and colorful magnets in my locker. Faces, all familiar and generally happy if not goofy, stared back at me. "Do you love Bruce?" I found myself asking suddenly.**_

_**I knew without even looking down at her that she'd stiffened, and that her facial features had gone slack. I sensed more than felt her hand come to rest atop my shoe, my favorite pair of Doc Martens. "I don't know," she replied softly, surprising me with her honesty. "How do you know what love is, Robyn?"**_

_**Eyes glazed over with tears, I stared at the photographs that were a visual time line of my high school years. A collage of photos from dances, Homecomings, parties, sports events. The faces of my friends, and even a few ex-friends, stared back at me; the face of my boyfriend seemed to almost mock me.**_

"_**I think love is like a spring rain shower," I found myself murmuring in response, letting shaking fingers trail over the photos delicately. "It starts out quietly, and it isn't that even. But, soon it feels almost steady, a nice steady tempo that is both peaceful and yet intriguing at the same time." I closed my eyes momentarily and thought of the previous Spring, of the outing that I'd taken with Nate. I could almost feel the grass tickling my bare back, could almost taste the remnants of the vanilla ice cream on his lips as he filled me. "But, the thing about spring rain showers is that they don't last, Lex. Sometimes they leave behind a beautiful environment for flowers."**_

_**I paused, forcing myself to breathe as I opened my eyes and stared into the locker, ignorant of the sounds of distant cheering and clapping from the gymnasium. "Sometimes," I found myself continuing, heart aching as I pulled a picture from Junior Prom out of my locker. The sight of the familiar dark brown dress made my eyes water, made me ache for the past as I clutched it to my heart. "Sometimes it just leaves behind puddles that can torn into a flood."**_

_**The world around me ceased to exist as I closed my eyes, willing the world to turn on its axis in the opposite manner. **__Superman, where are you now?_ _**I thought to myself, picturing the comic book hero using his super speed to reverse time. But, I couldn't reverse time anymore than I could stop it.**_

"_**When Bruce holds me, I feel safe and warm," she spoke suddenly, jerking me out of my quiet reverie. "It's a familiar comfort, like homemade soup or warming up in front of the fire. If that's what love is..." she trailed off, forcing me to look down at her as she smiled sadly. "If that's what love is, then I don't really see the point."**_

_**Laughter, so painful that it caused me to ache for more than one reason, bubbled outwards as I clung blindly to the locker, tears streaming down my face. I found myself reaching into the locker slowly and curling my fingers around the familiar hooded sweatshirt. Clutching it to my chest, I slammed the locker shut and turned, bracing my back against it as I slid to the floor jerkily.**_

_**I pressed the oversized sweatshirt against my chest, letting the familiar scent that belonged only to Nate to fill my nostrils. Crossing my legs Indian-style, I clasped the photograph in my hands and stared down at it, ignorant of Alexa resting her head on my shoulder.**_

"_**What's wrong with us?" I asked suddenly, surprised as the question left my trembling lips.**_

_**Her arm snaked out and she clutched my hand, forcing me to drop the photo onto my lap. Our fingers curled around one another as she squeezed, making me feel just a bit less alone and ten times stronger. "Robyn, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you," her words were barely audible, somehow making them that much more important. "You are smart, courageous, beautiful, bold, regal, hilarious, flirty, fun, exciting, nerdy, dorky, and so fucking awesome that everyone should bow to you when you rise every morning."**_

_**Brown eyes met mine as I looked over at her, waiting for her to lift her head from my shoulder. I'd never had any siblings, none that I'd actually known. Mitchell, my older brother, had died at the age of three, two years before I'd even come along. And yet, this girl, this woman next to me seemed like kin, like actual blood. As she stared at me, I realized that she was right.**_

"_**If love means that cheating is acceptable, then who the fuck needs it." Angrily, I used my free hand and threw the hooded sweatshirt away from me, grimacing slightly. "If love means accepting that **__this_ _**is all there is, that this is the magnificent love that we've read about in fairy tales, imagined when watching **__Beauty and the Beast__**, then no fucking thank you."**_

_**A moment of silence passed before it was interrupted by more cheering and the sound of stomping feet from the Gymnasium clear across the school. And yet, we sat there, hands linked together and knees brushing, caught up in a world that all of the adults in our lives had warned us about, and yet we were still so unprepared for.**_

"_**You know what would make you feel better?"**_

_**Sighing, I looked over at her, shaking my head.**_

_**A grin, one so mischievous that for a single instant she was the epitome of the mythical nymph, curled her lips. "You, my dearest Robby, are going to accompany me to the mall where we will spend numerous hours charging up credit cards that are for emergencies only. After spending said money," she was on her feet suddenly, tugging me upward, "we will then dine at a fine establishment that will then serve us some sort of steak. This is for the stabbing."**_

_**Laughter bubbled inside of me, so naturally that I almost felt normal as I looped my arm through hers and allowed her to lead me down the hallway and toward an exit. "Oh, really?" I played along, fighting the urge to look over my shoulder. In the back of my mind, I could almost see the single photograph that rested face-up on the ancient linoleum floor next to the sweater that had meant so much to me just a week before.**_

"_**Yes, really," she replied perkily, sending me a sideways wink. "And, should there still be energy or thought left in our bodies, we shall then venture to the gaming complex where we will participate in a rousing game of laser tag. Or three."**_

_**Sunlight nearly blinded me as she pushed open the door, pulling me out of the confines of the high school and out onto the sidewalk with ease. Shading my eyes, I glanced up at the slightly cloudy sky and felt as though at least some of the weight that had been on my shoulders had been lifted.**_

_**And then, as if on cue, it began to rain.**_

"The others are coming, right?"

The rain was cold and caused me to shiver as I stared at the door blankly. It had remained closed since we'd stumbled out onto the roof. We'd tucked ourselves against the wall, almost afraid to get too close to the ledge. Someone had mentioned the possibility of more men on the roof, and yet so far we had been safe.

"Yes," I replied instantly, nodding my head shakily. Because I was clearly the oldest, I'd somehow been appointed the leader of the little ragtag group of students. Most of them looked like freshmen, but a few of the boys - they were taller, wider, more like men - looked like they could break a board with their bare hands. "We're supposed to wait here for the helicopters."

A blonde-headed girl nodded her head slowly, her black dead eyes meeting mine through the rain. At first glance, she looked like any other teenager, just maybe one that preferred the goth lifestyle. But, did all teenagers cover themselves so completely?

"We're heading up to the roof, Robyn. Word has been sent to Fury to ready the helicopters," the familiar voice of Beast suddenly filled my right ear. Relief coursed through me for the first time in what felt like hours. There had been a steady radio silence since we'd stepped foot onto the roof. "There are a number of assailants still free and armed across the premises. _Do_ be careful."

Licking my lips, I brushed my damp hair behind my ears and motioned for the students to gather closer. As I let my tired eyes trail over them, I couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like for me if I'd discovered my mutation in high school.

The majority of mutants, according to Charles Xavier, exhibited at least some portion of their abilities early on in adolescence. Some, like Alexa, assumed that the strange things that happened were simply spoofs, sometimes coincidences. Very few mutants had visible mutations from birth, or even as young children. Yet, even more rarely, mutations were rarely manifested so far after puberty.

Meaning, of course, that I was a late bloomer, and quite the medical stigma.

"The helicopters will be here any moment," I explained slowly, thoughtfully. "The others- My friends- are heading this way now. I need you all to be brave a little bit longer. Just a little bit." I paused, willing myself to feel as confident as I sounded.

The tallest boy, towering over me by least a foot, shuffled forward slightly. Dark brown hair fell over his eyes and was plastered to his forehead by the constant torrent of rain. "Are there more of them assholes, lady?" he asked, balling his fists at his sides.

"Yes," I answered simply, watching in intrigue as a number of emotions flickered across his stony face in an instant. "You make sure that no one comes through that door that isn't friendly. Okay?"

He nodded quickly, moving toward the door and seemingly bracing himself, waiting. Meanwhile, the sound of what was clearly a helicopter filled the air, drowning out the sound of the pattering rain. Wind, stronger than I'd expected or anticipated, blew my skirt up and whipped my hair around my face almost violently. Eyes narrowed, I forced the students into a corner and stood in front of them, ready to stand my ground.

The familiar SHIELD symbol quickly came into view as two helicopters, very large helicopters, hovered into view. They seemed almost synchronized as they moved together, so close together thatI couldn't help but think that any small wrong move would cause them to collide. I couldn't see the pilots, nor the passengers, but for the first time since the whole incident had started, I finally felt as though it was almost over.

I expected to see Natasha clinging to the side of the helicopter, megaphone in hand. Instead, I merely watched, fascinated, as the large helicopter moved onto the roof sideways, the large cabin doors open to reveal the sight of two figures garbed in SHIELD's infamous black an blue uniform. The site wasn't as awing to me as it was to the students, but even I couldn't help but smile when the figure of the infamous Black Widow appeared suddenly, literally leaning out of the helicopter and peering around.

"ETA thirty seconds," Beast declared over the com-link suddenly, sounding rather out of breath.

Finally, the helicopters came to a rest atop the roof and two armed SHIELD agents disembarked from each, flanking the cabin doors as they ushered to the students. The crowd of students moved forward like a flood, each single person rushing forward as though the building itself was on fire. I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move forward as the rain poured over me, chilling me to the bone.

The sound of the door bursting open caused me to jump, and I turned on my heel quickly, hands raised and prepared. Quickly, I realized that I was Beast and the others, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Several figures were being carried, and yet there were so many altogether that I couldn't help but hope, even if it was pointless, that everyone had made it out safely.

Those red on black eyes found mine amidst the chaos and I found myself smirking at the way he moved toward me, the grace with which his entire body seemed to just float toward me. He had a student, a thin girl, over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and yet she appeared completely weightless to him.

"Chere," his voice was somehow so audible, so completely clear, over the noise. "Glad t' see y' made it."

A smile curled my lips as I nodded, well aware of the fact that I definitely did not look my best. The rain had plastered my clothes to me, and the wind caused by the helicopters rotors were definitely wreaking havoc on my appearance altogether. And yet, it didn't matter. In his eyes, I was lost. There was no imminent danger, only an infinite amount of time to stand there, lost and somehow so complete.

"Let's get moving, people!" the familiar voice of none other than the Commander of SHIELD broke through my thoughts. As I turned, I couldn't help but smile. He stood next to the Black Widow, his eyepatch somehow completely unmoving as the wind whipped at his graying hair. "Now!"

I moved forward against the wind, doing my best to use my hands to keep my skirt pressed down so not to flash anyone anymore than necessary. As we neared the helicopter, Logan bumped into me, apologizing as he guided an extremely battered and bruised Madelyne to the cabin door. Colonel Fury reached forward, motioning for Remy to put the girl down so that he could assist him.

The girl was settled into the cabin and Fury had turned, his mouth curled into a rare smile, when the sound of gunfire met my ears.

I lifted my hands immediately, feeling absolutely no strain as I forced the world around me to bend to my will, to obey me and me alone. _You can do this_, I reassured myself mentally as I looked around, searching for the source of the gunfire.

Then, as though stuck in some sort of nightmare, my eyes came to rest upon the figure of the man that had stolen my breath away. He stood near Fury, his trench coat frozen in a billowy wave behind him and his slightly shaggy hair lifted by the wind. But his eyes, those rare and beautiful eyes were widened in fear and filled with raw pain. His dark magenta shirt, a strange color choice, was splattered in blood. A wound, over his heart, was a dark wet color, and had already blossomed into a small flower.

The world stopped turning suddenly, leaving me breathless a mere moment before it crashed back down on top of me.

Remy fell to the ground, his eyes widened in shock as everyone reacted to the attack. Sounds and voices blurred together as I fell to my knees next to him, the world forgotten and risk thrown to the wind as I pressed my hands against the wounds, lost in his eyes as he stared up at me with complete and utter horror.

His lips, slightly cracked - likely from a fight- seemed to tremble as he sucked in ragged breath after ragged breath. Some part of me was screaming, begging God to prove that He was real and to fix the mess that had been created. _No. No. No!_

"Mon amour," I swore I could hear him whispering to me as his shaking hands reached upwards slowly. The feel of his gloved hands against my face caused the tears that had been building to escape, and I was completely ignorant of the way they blended with the rain as they streaked down my face. "La mort n'est pas que les grandes d'un prix à payer. Non, si je meurs dans tes bras..."

The words, spoken in a drawled French, made absolutely no sense to my ears. And yet, my heart seemed to ache with need and desire as his fingers brushed over my chin. The blood pumped against my palms and soaked the ground around us, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. My body refused to move, refused to accept anything as Hank knelt down on the other side of him and shouted unheard demands.

Instead, I stared down at the man that had somehow woven himself into my heart. And, in the blink of an eye, I watched as the vibrancy that had simply oozed from the man flickered out. One moment, he was full of life and there was nothing but hope and love inside of me. And yet, the very next his eyes were empty, cold, and I felt nothing but grief.

My body shook with the sobs that overtook me, and I found myself clinging to his still warm body. I draped myself over his chest and begged him, pleaded with him to come back, just for another moment. There were so many things that I needed to say, and would never get the chance.

"Dear heart," the voice was so soft against my ear as I was pulled away and cradled against the chest of none other than the formidable Beast. My vision was blurred, and yet I didn't care. Part of me never wanted to see _anything_ ever again. "He's gone, pet. There's nothing that we can do."

I shook my head, sobbing as I lifted my hands and began to beat against his chest. "No!" I shouted shrilly, wailing as I clobbered my aching hands against his unwavering chest. "It isn't fair! Why? Why!" I demanded, body aching with an immeasurable amount of pain as I clung to consciousness. Suddenly, the only thing I wanted to do was sleep.

The sun, hanging low and full like a pregnant belly, cut through the clouds briefly and illuminated the rooftop for a mere moment. And yet, it was in that mere moment that the silver bracelet on my wrist drew my attention.

"_**McCoy theorizes that you could possibly control time to an even further extent. To speed it up, to turn it back, to literally travel through time," **_the words of Tony Stark echoed through my mind as I stared down at the bracelet blankly. _What if they're right?_ I couldn't help but ask myself, trepidation curling in my gut. _I could save Remy. I could fix this!_

A smile curled my shaking lips as Hank slowly placed me back on my own feet, his strong hands still bracing my arms. His lips were moving, and words were certainly exiting them, and yet I heard nothing save for the sound of my own heart racing. Slowly, I closed my eyes and held my hands at my sides, dropping my chin slightly as I blocked everything out.

_Picture yourself there, Robyn. Picture yourself before it happened, before the greatest thing that's ever come into your life was ripped out of it. Think of the laughter in his eyes, the way his stubble felt on your skin, how tenderly he took you to bed every single time. Think of how complete, how utterly alive and perfect you felt when you realized you were in love with him._

Pain ripped through me, pain the likes of which I'd never known. Images were scorched into my brain as I slowly opened my eyes, watching as a kaleidoscope of images seemed to swirl in front of me. Steadily, I lifted my hands and parted the images gently, ignoring the migraine that was blossoming behind my eyes as I stepped through time.

It felt like jumping into a frigid lake after sweating for hours in a sauna, and yet at the very same time it almost felt like pulling on a second skin. And then, as if I had known it was possible all along, I found myself staring at the back of my own head.

I had done it.

The world was a cacophony of sound and light as it began to spin again, leaving me slightly lightheaded as the _other_ me seemed to disappear before my own eyes, leaving me standing in _her_ place. I wavered slightly, nausea creeping over me as I struggled to remain upright. Euphoria, so strong that it was almost overpowering, filled me as I watched Colonel Fury help Remy load the thin girl into the helicopter.

"Remy!" I found myself shouting, voice hoarse and throat aching for reasons unknown. He turned on his heel instantly as I rushed forward, legs shaky as I wrapped my arms around his chest. I smiled up at him as I shoved him toward the helicopter. "Get in. Now."

He moved to obey as I turned to the side, motioning for Fury to board as well. And, as I'd expected, gunfire rang through the air yet again.

Triumph filled me as I realized I'd beaten Fate, that I'd looked Destiny in the eye and kicked it out of my way. I turned my gaze toward where Remy crouched, half in the helicopter and half out. He was fine. He was alive.

"Chere!" he shouted, moving toward me as the ground rose up to meet me.

Fire filled my veins, coursing through my blood as I slammed against the hard surface of the roof heavily. Copper filled my mouth as the pain registered, ripping me from the inside out. My body was alight with the pain, on fire, and yet I felt so eerily cold and numb.

Blurred faces filled my vision suddenly, those familiar eyes somehow finding me despite the haze. I tried to smile, to tell them that it would be okay. _I'm so clumsy_, I thought to myself, trying to laugh and then choking on the coppery liquid that had filled my mouth.

**Robyn, please try to remain calm**, an accented voice broke through my shaky thoughts as I fought the urge to sleep. **Please, my dear, just hang on for a bit. Just a bit longer**.

_Shhh. You're loud, Professor. And I'm sleepy_, I thought, fighting the urge to close my eyes.

"Chere," I swore I could hear his voice again, and yet I couldn't see his face anymore, couldn't see anything or, for that matter, feel anything as I stared upward.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I couldn't feel the rain, that I couldn't feel the ground beneath me, and I certainly couldn't feel anything other than the numbing pain. Realization washed over me like a calming sensation as I closed my eyes and slipped into the darkness.

_Maybe this is what love feels like_.

* * *

Remy said something along the lines of _"Dying is not such a high price to pay. Not if I die in your arms."_ Please keep in mind that I do not speak fluent French, and it was with the aid of a friend that I worked up the translations. (:


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_Lust is to the other passions what the nervous fluid is to life; it supports them all, lends strength to them all ambition, cruelty, avarice, revenge, are all founded on lust. _" **- Marquis de Sade**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_**-Alexa-**_

"You know, I didn't think you were capable of doing anything more than growling at me before-" I cut myself off, lips pursed in thought. "Well, before all of this, to be honest. So, if you're capable of being a decent human being, why are you such a dickhead?"

A snort was his reply as he crouched in front of the fire, his back to me as he stoked the fire. "Yer an annoyin' little frail half th' damned time," he muttered, his hands busy at work. "'Sides, most people see me and think I'mma animal."

Shaking my head despite the fact that he couldn't see me, I curled my right leg under me as I attempted to get more comfortable on the couch. "No, no, that's not true," I struggled to explain. Briefly, I rested my head on the back of the couch, closing my eyes in thought as I tried to get things off of my chest. While he certainly wasn't my ideal choice for company, the man known as Victor Creed was my _only_ choice. "Okay, maybe I think- er, thought so. But, clearly there's more to you than just some inbred nitpick, right?"

He was completely silent as he finished adding a log to the fireplace and ensuring that it would continue burning steadily for the time to come. I watched, eyelids sagging, as he rose from his crouch and dusted his hands off on the front of his sweat pants. "Don't give a rat's ass what people think," he spoke quietly, his voice laced with what I could only call a feral growl. "'Cause half the time, they're right on the money. I _am_ an animal. For a long time," he turned, his amber eyes somehow catching a bit of the light cast from the fireplace behind him. "For a long time, that's all I was."

It wasn't hard to imagine that the man in front of me was a real animal. His mutant abilities were, to say the least, rather unique. Born with the ability to heal insanely quick from any injury, impervious to drugs and disease, the man was, according to his file, older than my great-great-grandpa. The thought alone made me shudder, simply because he didn't _look_ anything like a grandfather.

"Weather's clearin' a bit."

Mutely, I nodded my head in agreement. When he had said that a storm was moving in, I hadn't thought it possible for the snow to pile so quickly. Well over two solid feet of snow had accumulated in a very short period, leaving me stunned and slightly amused. Had the situation been different, I may have actually enjoyed the little vacation. "Maybe we'll get out of here soon," I murmured, careful to avoid looking at him as I said it. "Not that it's anything against you."

He snorted in response and I felt the cushions of the couch shift slightly as he dropped onto the opposite end. Lazily, my gaze trailed toward him and I took in the sight of his legs, stretched out and propped on the coffee table, the thick wool socks, and the heavy black sweater. "Least I ain't killed ya yet. Gotta be some sorta record."

"Why didn't you just leave me out there?" I found myself asking suddenly, eyes focused on his socks rather than on his face.

The fire crackled and embers sailed upwards as silence filled the room. For a long moment, I assumed he wasn't going to answer. "Why ya ask?" his gruff voice seemed annoyed.

Shrugging my shoulders, I let my eyes travel up his legs, his torso, until they finally rested on his gaze. "Would've been easier to just leave me out there, I would think. I mean, you clearly had to drag me all the way here, then get me settled in so that you could run for supplies. Had I been fine, we could've rode in together and stayed in town. Or," I paused, pursing my lips together. "Or if you had left me, you could've just disappeared. By the time Fury-"

"Let's get one thing straight, frail," those fierce amber eyes were locked onto mine, causing my jaw to go slack in response. "Fury talks th' talk, but he ain't got shit on me. Might have a file, but there ain't no blood on these hands. Least not none that can send me to jail." He smirked, his incisors catching the firelight. "Y' heard 'bout that Brotherhood stuff?"

Slowly, I nodded my head. "Who hasn't?" I asked in a low whisper.

He shook his head, his hair brushing over his shoulders as he did so. "Was doin' mercenary work for 'bout ten, twelve years, minus a few years, 'fore Mags tracked me down. He just assumed I was some dumb fuck. Ducked him for a few years, ended up gettin' dragged into SHIELD. Fury laid it all out on the table," he sneered, "and offered me a chance. Figured what the fuck and signed on. Joined up with Mags and did his dirty work, kept the animal at bay, an' was deep enough in that I could make things go SHIELD's way."

"So I suppose the Liberty Island thing just got out of control?" I rolled my eyes. "Please, you can say whatever you want, but you're full of shit. If you expect me to-"

He moved quick, quicker than I was ready for. One moment I was telling him off and the very next his fingers were crushing my windpipe, and his face was mere inches from mine. Eyes going wide, I simply stared at him. "Fuckin' little bitch. Y'know how easy it'd be to just kill ya? Huh? One little squeeze," he squeezed gently and my chest tightened in response as my airway was completely constricted. "One little squeeze and out th' fuck you go."

As quickly as the attack had been, his hand disappeared and he was back sitting on his end of the couch. Hands shaking slightly, I thought back to the man that I had killed without even blinking an eye. I wondered, stomach coiled into tight knots, if I had ended the lives of the other men as well. _If you didn't_, I thought to myself, _Creed did_. "So," I drew the word out, voice rough, "You're telling me that you're not what you appear to be. Yeah, you're a beast of a man, but it's all some facade?"

"No, woman," he sneered, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'mma feral fuckin' mutant. Y'know what that means?" When I didn't reply, he shook his head, as if disgusted by my ignorance. "Mutants like me- We're different. Got this part o' us that ain't completely human. Like this itch that y' wanna scratch, but the more ya do the more it gets infected. But, when y' ignore it, it just festers like some retarded jacked up shit." He paused, eyes glimmering in the firelight. "Like puttin' a wild bear into a cage."

"So, you've just tamed this part of yourself?"

"Matter o' speakin'," he gruffly snorted. "It's part o' me, like a damned leg. Sure, y' can live without a leg, but'cha ain't complete without it. Gotta limp, crutches, some sort'a shit. No, this is like- like some dark part o' me that I always know is there, that I always know about." Slowly, he lifted his gargantuan hand and thumped his chest. "This- This dark part o' me that I can't get rid of, but I wouldn't if'n I could. 'Cause in the end, it's part o' me. It's th' darker side of me, feral an' shit. But it's still me."

Silence filled the cabin once again as I continued to stare at him, thoughts churning. The man was an enigma, and yet it explained so much. It explained so much about his personality, the way he carried himself. Hell, it even explained why we bumped heads so often.

Resting my cheek against the back of the couch, I sighed thoughtfully. "Logan's like you, isn't he? Well, all feral mutants, but he's more like you than I thought at first." Mentally, I thought back to the many grueling sessions that I'd had with the man in question. He was gruff, rude, and there was always that underlying feeling of wilderness in his eyes. "Like a caged animal," I found myself whispering, brows furrowed in thought.

"That little Runt," Victor grunted, surprising me with the animosity in his voice. "One o' these days I'mma rip his head off and shove it up his fuckin' ass."

The image that filled my head caused me to laugh in spite of myself. Quickly, his lips curled into a smile and I realized with a sudden pang that we were actually _almost_ getting along.

He seemed to realize the same thing and the smile left his face as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a blank canvass. His eyes left mine for a moment before flickering back, as if searching for something. "Need some sleep, ain't had none," he announced suddenly, rising from the couch in one fluid motion. Quickly, I searched his face before he turned, wondering how I had missed the strain in his face, the way that bags had started to form under his eyes. "Keep it th' fuck down, woman," he hissed as he slammed into the bedroom and left me alone with my thoughts.

_Don't even think about it_, I told myself as I clenched my eyes closed. Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat broad-side on the couch, cuddled against its warmth. _Don't_.

"_**Lex, just tell me."**_

_**Shakily, I stared at the mirror, at the reflection of someone that I suddenly didn't know. Dark bags clouded the area under my eyes, drawing attention to my bloodshot eyes. I had slept through the night for the first time in weeks, and yet I looked like complete shit.**_

"_**Lex," a hand appeared on my shoulder and I stared at it in the reflection. Vaguely I wondered where Robyn had managed to find such a vibrant shade of purple nail polish before I let my eyes trail up to meet hers in the mirror. Worry lined her face as she gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, lending me her strength. "Was it the dream again? I thought you said that it was getting better."**_

_**God, hadn't it been better? I couldn't help but wonder why the dreams had started again, why they had seemed so much more vivid. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped taking the meds," I whispered, more to myself than to her.**_

"_**You and I both know that's not what the problem is," she assured me, her voice soft as she moved around so that she was standing next to me rather than behind me. "What one was it? Tell me."**_

_**My lips quivered as I let my gaze fall, focusing only on the white porcelain sink. "They were mashed together," I whispered, fighting back the tears. "Everyone- Everyone was dead, Rob. Everyone I know and love was dead. And then-" I clenched my eyes closed as I remembered the scenes, the fragments that had haunted me in my sleep. "He was there again. That figure, that one that..."**_

"_**Why does he scare you so much?"**_

"_**It's like it all ties together," I managed as I opened my eyes slowly, eyes trained on the small chip in the sink. "Like no matter what happens, I'm going to have to make a choice and he- someone is involved. His eyes though," I trailed off.**_

_**Her hand squeezed my shoulder tightly as I closed my eyes, body trembling. "What about them?" she asked, even though we'd had the same conversation dozens of times before.**_

_**Hands gripping the porcelain sink as though my very life depended on it, I sighed.**_

"_**His eyes, Rob. They're never- They're never the same."**_

Fatigue had settled in my bones by the time I rose from the couch and ambled over to the fireplace, sock-clad feet making no noise on the wooden floor. Still lost in my own thoughts, I added another log to the fire and watched as the embers rose swiftly, brightening the room for a moment.

_God, I need you right now, Rob_, I thought to myself, nervousness coiling itself into a hard pit in my gut. A strange feeling washed over me momentarily before disappearing, leaving me with what felt like the beginning of a headache. Instead of dwelling on the feeling, I slowly rose and moved silently toward the bedroom door.

Perhaps one of the better things about the door lacking an actual doorknob was the fact that it made absolutely no sound as I pulled it open. Light from the fire spilled into the room almost softly, gently illuminating the oversized bed and the lump of blankets that seemed sprawled across the middle of it. A shadow fell over the bed as I moved forward quietly, hardly daring to breathe as I made my way into the room. Heart hammering, I stopped at the side of the bed, watching as the lump of blankets stirred ever so slightly, what was surely the chest of the man burrowed inside of them rising and falling.

_Don't do it_, I urged myself even as my hand reached out, reached toward the upturned face of the man that looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep.

A hand snaked out from under the covers instantly, fingers wrapping tightly around my wrist. His grasp tightened to the point where I nearly let out a squeak, but found myself drawn to the way he slowly opened his eyes, golden flecks lighting up as the light caught them. His face remained expressionless, and he merely stared at me for a long moment.

"Y' don't put yer hand in the tiger's cage, frail," he muttered gruffly, his hold on my wrist lessening slightly. "Might look like its sleepin', but it's damned sure still dangerous."

He released my wrist but continued to stare up at me as I licked my dry lips thoughtfully, heart still hammering. "You didn't just leave me to die," I found myself whispering, eyes burning from the tears that threatened to fall. "You could have just given up on me like so many other people in my life. But- you didn't. You didn't."

"Don't start yer caterwauling, woman," he sighed, annoyance written in his features. "Ain't no damned waterworks-"

Anger flared in his eyes as I cupped his cheek suddenly, pressing my palm against the stubble of his jaw as my thumb brushed over his cheekbone. His skin felt warm, flushed, and it sent a shiver down my spine. Amber eyes narrowed into slits, he reached up and knocked my hand away, effectively pushing me out of his personal space even as he shoved down the blankets in one smooth motion. One moment he was buried under a mountain of blankets, all but burrowed into the bed, and the next he was standing in front of me, staring down at me.

"I- I'm sorry," I managed as I took a step back, overwhelmed by his size. Back pressed against the wall, I stared at him with eyes widened in horror, unable to look away as his shadowed form took shape. Realization crept over me as my cheeks heated. He clearly slept in the nude. For a long moment, I found myself unable to speak, let alone form complete sentences. "You didn't give up on me. I fucked up- I fucked up bad but you didn't."

"Woman." His voice was deeper, huskier than normal. "This ain't somethin' y' wanna put yer pretty little neck out for. People have died for less."

Hands shaking, I reached forward slowly, waiting for him to rip me crotch to throat with those talons of his. When he simply continued to stare down at me, I gently pressed my hands against his naked chest, body humming as soon as my palms made contact. His chest was lined with muscle and fine tawny hairs that felt so smooth against my skin. "There's something about you," I found myself whispering as I traced my hands up his chest so that I could cup his face. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Part of me hates you and yet..." A shiver raced down my spine, just like so many times before.

_Don't do it_.

"This ain't a game y' wanna play," he warned me, his warm breath on my face as I pulled his face down toward mine slightly. His eyes seemed to pierce mine as they searched, as if he was looking for the real motive. "Once I getcha in my blood..." he trailed off, his nostrils flaring. Amber eyes widening, he pressed his naked chest against mine, his body heat seeping through the sweater that I wore. "Y' don't wanna do this."

Nervously, I pressed my lips against his, expecting him to push me away. When he didn't, I tested him, or maybe I was testing myself. Either way, what could have been an innocent kiss to begin with grew heated immediately as he crushed his lips against mine, quickly taking control of the kiss as his tongue parted my lips and dipped inside.

_Don't do it_.

A moan escaped my lips as he pressed me against the wall, his lips pressed against mine as the kiss deepened, sending me reeling as I struggled to remain upright. Limply, my arms snaked around his neck as I urged him on, moaning softly as he drew my lower lip between his and suckled on it gently before nipping at it.

"I do," I found myself whispering as his lips left mine, only to trail down my neck. He paused, his lips pressed against my neck. "I do," I repeated, staring up at him as he pulled away slightly, his shadowed face staring down at me. As he tried to back away I wrapped my hands around his wrist, holding him in place. He stared down at me as I rubbed his fingers, waiting until his talons appeared before I took a deep breath. Slowly, I pulled his hand toward my chest, waiting until his taloned fingers were mere millimeters from me before exhaling. In one long, smooth motion, I dragged his taloned fingers down my chest, the sound of tearing fabric echoing in my head.

The slightly chilled air made goose bumps appear on my skin the moment that the fabric slipped apart. Chest rising and falling heavily, I pulled his hand toward my chest again, waiting knowingly until the talons had disappeared before pressing his hand against my breast. I hissed as he complied immediately, his large hand cupping my breast gently and sending a shiver of excitement down my back.

Quickly, his other hand joined in on the adventure, reaching up and cupping my other breast and sending bubbling heat through my entire body. Gasping, I leaned my head back against the wall, silently urging him forward. He replied to my silent pleas immediately by dipping his head and lapping at my breasts carefully, his warm and wet mouth playing havoc on my senses.

"Holy fuck," I hissed as I arched my back, begging for more as I gripped his shoulders. He swirled his tongue around my nipple in a teasing manner, his teeth nipping at it gently. Eyes dazed, I merely stared at him as he pulled away moments later, towering over me yet again. "Victor," I found myself whispering, body quaking slightly in need.

The room was completely silent save for the sound of rustling fabric as his large and steady hands removed my shirt before starting on my pants. He tucked his fingers into the waistband, sending me a single look before slowly sliding them down, crouching and following their path with his eyes. Bracing a hand atop his head, I helped him remove the pants one leg at a time, nearly crooning when he gently removed the bulky socks. He rose to his full height again, towering over me, as he stared down at my naked form. Wordlessly, he placed his hands on my hips, his fingers curling as he cupped them gently. With no exertion on his part, he picked me up carefully, turning and depositing me in the middle of the bed.

Suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable, I stared up at him with wanton need in my eyes as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside me. My eyes traveled down his form quickly, widening at the sight of his growing erection before meeting his gaze again. Almost hesitantly, he reached out, his hands trailing over my naked form, tracing the contours of my body.

"Ain't used t' gentle," I heard him mutter as he moved so that he was between my thighs, his body pressed intimately against mine.

Heat flooded my body and pooled between my thighs as the hunger filled his eyes. His fingers trailed over my abdomen, lower, and he cupped me gently. My toes curled instantly as he rubbed his fingers across my slit, a smile crossing his face. "Victor," I found myself whispering, need coursing through my veins.

"Y' don't wanna do this," he repeated, his eyes fixed to mine as he slowly slipped a finger inside of me.

A guttural moan escaped my lips as I thrust my hips toward him, looking for more; more friction, more, just more. "I do," I assured him, breathless. "Fuck being gentle," I hissed as I forced his head toward mine, pressing my lips to his and ravishing them as I thrust my hips against his hand, nearly coming unglued when he added a second finger.

"Woman," he warned me as he nipped at my lip.

With the help of my telekinesis, I manage to reverse our positions quickly, rolling us over so that I was kneeling over him as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. His eyes widened as I pulled my lips away from his and forced his arms to his sides, aching for his touch the moment that his fingers left me. I hoisted myself up, relenting and letting his hands rest on my hips as I reached between us, taking his large engorged member in my hands as I inhaled.

Never before I had a felt so reckless, so completely abandoned of any inhibitions. Eyes locked onto his, I slowly sank down, lowering myself onto his throbbing cock in one long and smooth motion. _Holy fuck_, I couldn't help but think as I paused, literally stretching around his size. A groan escaped his lips as his fingers dug into my hips, his body thrusting upward ever so slightly.

Hair falling over my naked shoulders, I slowly lifted myself up, eyes rolling back as the friction his cock caused sent a ripple across my body. Then, with an almost practiced ease, I lowered myself back down, taking what felt like even more of him into me.

"Holy fuck," he grunted as he held me there, his grip on my hips tightening to an almost painful point. A low growl escaped his throat as he rolled us over quickly, pressing me into the mattress heavily as he spread my legs wide. Hands on my thighs, his eyes met mine and seemed to blaze. "Woman-"

"The name is Alexa," I hissed as I wrapped my legs around him, somehow causing him to rub against my clit. Euphoria erupted in me as I gasped, eyes rolling back. I rode the wave for as long as I could, hungry for more as brought my arms around and grasped at his naked back, pressing my breasts against his soft chest. "And the hell with being gentle."

A howl left his lips as he drew back suddenly, pounding into me with such force that the bed actually rocked. Moaning, I dug my nails into his flesh and begged for more, pleaded for more.

As he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, he began a brutal and sensuous pace, one that made me forget why the situation had seemed so wrong in my mind.

_Oh God. It's too late now._

_

* * *

_

Looks like the rating finally came into play! There likely shan't be anything more graphic than that throughout the course of the story. In fact, I was rather surprised at the graphic nature of this chapter after I wrote it. Means I can add _'...skilled smut writer.' _to my resume! (:


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_Sex is God's joke on human beings._" **- Bette Davis**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_**-Alexa-**_

Days passed slowly, hours lost as the snow outside of the cabin continued to accumulate. The morning of the third day, the third day after we'd crossed that thin line, met us entwined together in the safety of his large bed.

At first, I had avoided talking to him about the situation, about the fact that we'd clearly passed the point of no return. I'd told myself after the first time that it wouldn't happen again, that I would keep my distance and wait for Fury to send transportation. And yet, I couldn't stay away. He'd only initiated it once, and every other encounter left me to blame.

_Goddammit it_, I thought to myself, screwing my eyes shut tightly. He was spooned behind me, his massive thigh thrown over my legs to keep me cupped against him. A large and hairy arm was thrown over my chest, a warm and familiar hand left cupping my breast beneath the thick blankets. Every single part of my body was well aware of the fact that the man pressed against me was completely naked, at least partly aroused, and quite possibly the greatest lover in the world.

Not that I'd had much experience.

"Is it still snowing?" I asked softly, staring into the darkness.

He remained quiet for a long moment, the rise and fall of his chest against my back the only real sign that he'd even heard me. "Yes," he answered simply, his breath hot against the back of my neck, despite the curtain of hair. He shifted his hand only slightly, his callused palm brushing over my breast and extremely sensitive nipple only briefly, but still somehow long enough to cause the ache to begin. "Should be here soon."

We remained still, two people that were so distant, and yet connected so deeply. I'd wondered, after the first time, if it had been just about sex to him. He'd been so brutal, so thorough and so utterly animalistic that it had seemed like little more than rutting. But, the next morning I'd found myself seducing him, urging his sweats off of him as he sat on the couch. With the fire crackling behind us, he let me straddle him, hair free and sweat trickling down my skin. And as I'd sought something, something more than just the release I'd so desperately needed, there was something in his eyes.

"Head still hurtin'?" he asked suddenly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I closed my eyes briefly, aware of the faint throbbing pain behind my eyes that had been steadily building since waking up in his cabin days ago. "Yeah," I answered thoughtfully, concentrating on the pain for a moment. "I'd kill for some aspirin."

He snorted in reply, his body jostling against mine slightly as he somehow managed to pull me a bit closer. "Yer…" he trailed off, his breath hot against the back of my neck. "Yer powers? Ain't been havin' as many dreams lately. That machine ain't on, but maybe…" he trailed off again as he shifted slightly.

"I don't know," I found myself admitting moreso to myself than to him. "It's like- It's like there's something that's there, something that's just out of reach. It feels like it's almost on the tip of my tongue, like a name of a forgotten friend that's in the back of my mind, half-forgotten but possibly remembered. And it bugs me, Vic." I stilled in surprise at the use of his name. Since it'd started, three days ago, his name had only been uttered during the most intimate moments. And, even then, it had generally been shouted with reckless abandon.

Slowly, as not to move the bed too much, I pulled away from him. Scooting to the edge of the bed, I wound my way out of the blankets, missing his touch as I slid my legs over the ledge and stood, bare feet on the cold wood floor. The search for clothing went slowly as I stumbled around in the dark, seeking a shirt and pants, at the very least.

"Running short on supplies, and I'd kill for a fuckin' steak." I laughed at his comment as I struggled into an extremely oversized pair of sweats. "Thought 'bout goin' out and gettin' a deer, but I'm assumin' Fury's gonna be sendin' our ride sooner rather than later. Whatcha think?"

Surprised that he would ask my opinion on anything other than if we had it in us to go another round, I found myself struggling to pull the large and soft flannel shirt over my head. "I don't know. But, I do know that I'm with you. Getting tired of soup and powdered milk and canned vegetables. When we get back, I'm getting a burger and fries, and a huge milkshake. No whipped cream, of course, and absolutely no nuts. God," my stomach began to rumble purely at the mental image of a huge bacon cheeseburger with a side of extremely cheesy fries.

"When we get outta here, I'm gettin' a fifth of Jack, a rare steak the size o' my head, and havin' at it." I sensed more than heard him slide out of the bed. My eyes sought him out in the dark, and part of me felt as though I could actually see his darkened form, even though I knew it was impossible. Even in the back of my mind I could picture every single contour of his body, the way his abs were lined with deep rungs of muscle, the way his torso was so fit, so masculine. "Woman, we've spent enough time in bed today. Get 'em thoughts outta yer head."

My face flushed immediately as I suddenly recalled just how strong his senses were. Of course he could smell the arousal that had budded at the mere thought of his nude body, but the last thing we needed was to spend any more time in bed together. "Shut up," I hissed, yanking open the door and stepping out into the main room. The fireplace, forgotten in our haste to get to each other, left the room chilly and dark. "Go light a fire, and I'll find us something to munch on."

He moved up behind me suddenly, his arms coming around to encompass me from behind in a gentle embrace. I knew he wore nothing but a pair of sweats, and I could almost feel the contours of every single muscle that lined his body in the space of a single moment. "Frail, we're gonna have t' talk about it sooner or later," he muttered huskily as he moved away, his feet padding against the wooden floor as he made his way to the fireplace.

_Too late now_, I thought to myself, swallowing the lump in my throat as I moved into the small kitchen and killed a bit of time simply so that I could escape from him, if only for a minute or two. The kettle that rested atop the log oven stove still held the bitter remains of coffee, made the day before, or even two days ago. For a moment, I debated on making a fresh pot, pictured myself pouring the thick contents into the basin and starting fresh.

Victor, I knew, would get the wood and ready the stove. He'd invade my space, completely ignorant of the conflicting emotions that his presence would have on me. Oh, he'd ready the stove, assist me in making the coffee, as he claimed mine was too weak, and then those amber eyes of his would linger on me a moment too long. I'd wonder what was going through his mind, what was behind those eyes that had seen so very much. They'd trace up and down my imperfect form, my body still graced with the remnants of the encounter that had nearly cost my life. I'd wonder if he saw the scratches, the yellowing bruises and abrasions. I'd wonder if my stubbly legs were a turnoff when he ran his hands over my thighs; when he trailed his lips over them so carefully.

And I'd wonder, for the hundredth thousandth time what in the hell we'd gotten ourselves into.

_You don't really like coffee anyways_, I reassured myself as I dumped the kettle into the basin, curling my hands inside of the long sleeves of the flannel shirt as I moved to stand near the large leather couch. Flashes and images of long and heat-filled moments that we'd shared on the very same couch flickered through my mind, heating my face almost immediately.

A growl issued forth suddenly from the direction of the fireplace, causing me to jump in place as the hulk of a man glanced over his bare shoulder and bared those elongated incisors in my direction. "Woman," his voice, to any other person, seemed filled with venom and disgust. But, not to me. I'd seen a different side of the infamous Sabretooth, and I detected a faint hint of huskiness that definitely meant something other than imminent death or bodily harm to me. "That all ya ever fuckin' think about?"

Laughter spewed forth from my form as I clutched the side of the couch blindly, willing myself to remain upright and as far away from him as humanly possible. "Oh, get over yourself, Old Man," I snorted, watching as his eyes narrowed into darkened slits. "Wait a second," I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I tried to grasp onto the feeling that was so fleeting, just out of my reach and yet fluttering right in front of me. "Do you feel that?"

He righted himself slowly, the crackling fire illuminating his bare torso as his tawny hair fell in waves around his face. His chin, covered in a dark blonde _five o'clock _shadow, caught my eye for a split second before I noticed his contemplative expression. Those dark amber eyes were narrowed in thought as he cocked his head to the side, his brows furrowing as he listened. "Don't feel shit, frail, but I hear it," he grunted in response, his eyes sharply meeting mine.

A smile curled my lips as relief seemed to hit me square in the chest. Finally, I realized, finally I'd be able to get far away from the man in front of me and forget everything that had happened. Suddenly, the face of the man I had killed, the faces of the men that I had possibly killed, flickered before my eyes. I found myself wondering if they had family, if their wives were preparing for funerals, if their mothers were weeping over their sons' graves. What if I had taken away some little girl's father?

_What if?_

"Jet, quick one, movin' in." He moved toward the door like a predator, his strides long and purposeful. I followed him with my eyes, willing my legs forward. The main door was unlatched and opened, the drift of snow toppling inward as gusts of wind sent snow swirling into the cabin. He seemed to crane his neck as he braced one hand firmly on the doorjamb, leaning outward to peer around. Long tawny hair was tossed this way and that in the wind, tendrils of it brushing against my face. "Looks like one o' ours."

Hand on his back, I slipped under his arm and peered outward, eyes narrowed against the brightness of the clouded-over sun on the tumultuous snow. At first, I thought that perhaps a strange wind pattern had caused the breeze, had caused the snow to swirl around in such a strange pattern. But, then my gaze rested on the darkened shape that, at first glance, looked like a strange, though large, bird landing. Yet, as more and more of the object became visible, I realized that it was a plane.

No. A jet.

The Blackbird.

"Finally!" I shouted, grinning up at Victor as I hugged myself against his side for a split second. It occurred to me as I pulled away from him that it was possibly the last friendly embrace we would share. Chances were that our relationship would return to its former glory. Right? Unable to process the thoughts, I pushed past him, struggling over the small mountain of snow as the cabin door of the jet was lowered and two figures exited. "About time you got here!"

Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men, was definitely not the first person I would have ever expected to see. But, even he deserved the hug that I forced upon him as I leapt through the snow, so relieved and excited at the prospect of leaving the cabin that my numb and cold feet didn't matter.

Ruby-shaded glasses stared down at me as he held me at arm's length, his jaw set in a firm line. "Alexa, Victor," he nodded toward the cabin, where I sensed Victor waited. "It's good to see the two of you. I'm glad that you fared the storm. It was a bad one."

I nodded enthusiastically as I glanced over at his companion, slightly surprised to see the redheaded woman known to her enemies and her fellow SHIELD agents as the Black Widow. "Alexa," her voice was like a warm glass of whiskey, smooth and straight to the point. "I, too, am glad to see you. However, the pleasantries must be put aside." She looked down at an object in her gloved hand, a PDA of sorts, and her dark auburn brows furrowed. "There is another storm coming in, and I'm afraid our window is shrinking quickly. Creed!"

"Five minutes," he replied hoarsely, the sound of the wooden door slamming the only inclination of the fact that he'd disappeared inside of the cabin.

_Closing it up_, I decided, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. It felt almost like he was closing the chapter that we'd made together. _Like it was all just a short novel_, I thought to myself, eyes focused intently on the snow at Scott's feet rather than the numbing feeling that had spread from the heels of my feet upward. _It had a nice ending, but like any real romance story, it ends before the couple face the real world. Maybe this always happens to the people that meet, fall in love in three days, and somehow seem so happy. Maybe this is just what happens when the real world slaps them in the face._

Swallowing thickly, I forced myself to hold the emotions in as I lifted my head and cast a shy smile in Scott's direction. "I'm really glad to see you guys, really I am. While this," I lifted an am, motioning to the cabin, the woods, the snow, everything, "has been terribly exciting, I can't wait to get back to the real world." My stomach rumbled, as if on queue. "Been dying for a bacon cheeseburger."

"Alexa."

Surprised, I jerked my head back in alarm and found myself staring up at none other than Professor Charles Xavier as he paused, his wheelchair poised in the middle of the jet's ramp. Feet aching and teeth chattering slightly, I moved forward, perplexed and yet slightly happy to see the old man. The jet's ramp felt smooth, and yet not at all slippery as I walked up it slowly, casting a smile down at the man that had done so much to help me with my control.

"Hello Xavier," I whispered, allowing him to reach out and clasp my chilled hand. "Nice of you to come all the way out here just to pick the two of us up-"

"Time is of the essence, my dear," he began, sounding if only slightly out of breath. "I'm afraid- I'm afraid that something quite catastrophic has happened during your absence." He paused, letting the words sink in as his arthritic fingers clung to my suddenly clammy hand. "I think it's best if you learn of it now, rather than later."

A confused smile curled my lips as I cocked my head to the side, suddenly aware of the fact that I was garbed in dark gray sweats and a blue flannel, neither of which were very attractive. But, when the bruises and scratches and obviously tangled and messy hair were added into the mix, I suddenly felt very, very unlike myself. "Okay," I managed, despite the nervousness that had coiled itself into a cobra in my gut. "Okay."

Before I knew it, I was sitting across from him aboard the Blackbird, my feet tucked into black X-Men issued socks that even had a number of _X_ shapes on them. A blanket had been tucked around me, but I had no knowledge of even boarding the plane. Blinking, I cast a confused frown at Xavier before looking to my right.

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out for a second there," I admitted, shaking my head to clear away the cobwebs. "I'm not sure what happened."

"I'm afraid opening a statement the way I did was quite possibly not the best choice of words," Xavier explained, his voice gentle. "We're in the air now, Alexa. You were in a state of shock, though a mild one. Are you coherent now, my child?"

Lost, lost in a sea of unfamiliar feelings, I nodded my head slowly. A warm and familiar hand found its way to mine suddenly, and I found myself staring down at my lap where my hand was clasped with none other than Victor's. Rather than confusion, I felt comfort, and forced my gaze back to Xavier's. "I- What happened?"

His dark brows vexed, he inhaled. "There was an...incident at your alma mater, your former high school," he began, his words calm and concise. "A group of armed terrorists, members of an anti-mutant coalition, charged the school and took a number of students hostage. These students, all members or open supporters of a large county-wide club known as the Mutant Movement Coalition were taken hostage. Alexa," he paused, the sound of my name slightly clipped. "We quickly learned that two people connected to you were hostages: Hayley and Madelyne Michaels."

Fear, fear like I'd never before known ripped through me like a dull knife. My body began to tremble as I clung to Victor's hand, clung to the shred of a bond that we'd formed and prayed that I'd misheard Xavier. "Okay."

"The details can wait, but the ultimate news cannot. I'm afraid that Robyn Swanson was severely injured during the evacuation." The words were like ice in my veins, curling my stomach into a tight ball that left me nauseous, woozy. "There were... Unforeseen complications that arose, and I'm afraid Robyn sustained several life-threatening gunshot wounds. She is aboard the Helicarrier at this very moment, in the best possible care. I-"

"How hurt?" I found myself asking, ignorant of the solemn tears that fell from my eyes in grief, or possibly guilt.

I heard him suck in a sharp breath and I tightened my grasp on Victor's hand, clinging to him and praying that he could anchor me down. Just for a little while.

"At this moment, she is on life support. A ventilator has been inserted to keep her breathing. I will let the professionals explain her injuries at length but-" he was cut suddenly as I let out a stifled shriek.

Clinging to control, I forced my gaze to meet his, forced myself to remain seated even though I wanted nothing more than to stand and rip my hair out. Guilt mixed with turmoil and dread as I stared at the kind face of Charles Xavier.

"Is she-" I swallowed my fear as my vision blurred due to the rapidly falling tears. Feeling vulnerable and exposed, I forced the question out. "Is she going to be okay?"

The world around me was completely silent. My seat vibrated gently, the only conscience reminder of the fact that we were, after all, on a jet flying over something. Maybe an ocean, except there was no ocean to fly over. Maybe we were flying over the Rocky Mountains and heading back to the States. Maybe.

"I know that this must be hard for you, I know that," his voice was gentle and kind. "She is in critical condition. While they've stopped the bleeding, there have been complications. I'm afraid- I'm afraid that she may not have much time."

_No_, I found myself thinking as I clenched my eyes shut, willing away the rest of the world. It wasn't possible. I had left Robyn almost a week ago, and she had been perfectly fine. She had laughed at me when I'd made comments about burying Creed in the snow. She'd joked around with me when I'd teased her about Remy. It was impossible. The woman that I saw in my mind was completely fine, was stunningly wonderful.

It dawned on me as I began to sob.

The headaches, the strange feelings- They had been tied to something, something that I couldn't grasp. And as I grieved for what I may have lost, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_I couldn't save her. I couldn't save any of them_.

* * *

Quick, change da channel. (:


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"_There is an immeasurable distance between late and too late._" **- Og Mandino**

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_**-Alexa-**_

"Leave me alone."

I could barely breathe, and the world seemed as though it were slightly tilted the wrong way. Everywhere I went, every single room that I entered, people both familiar and strange greeted me. They grouped together like schools of fish, like pods of whales that were unable to part in fear of having to deal with the tragedy alone. It made me claustrophobic seeing so many people grouped together, lounging closely on couches or bent over makeshift tables together, their shoulders hunched.

Eyes followed me everywhere I went, and I couldn't escape them.

The moment I'd stepped foot on the Helicarrier, I'd been escorted to my quarters in order to change. A shower was in order, I knew, if only to clear my head. And yet, as I'd stripped numbly from the borrowed clothing, I couldn't get my brain to stop cranking. It was like an out-of-body experience, watching myself shower and change and primp. It was like feeling a strangers hands comb through my hair and pull on socks and shoes.

"Alexa, please."

They followed me everywhere. The moment I'd left my room they'd pounced, tears streaming down their faces. But, I felt so distant, so detached. I felt no empathy for the people that surrounded me, for the people that looked toward me for answers, some solution. No words would fix the things that had been done.

_I can't fix this_.

"I wanted to see you before they take us back home, Lex," a familiar voice cut through the proverbial fog that I'd erected around myself. Almost blindly, I sought her face amidst the sea of strangers, lips quirked in an attempt at a smile as my gaze rested on her battered form. "I know that this isn't the time or the place for a reunion, not under these circumstances. But, I do want you to know that I'm still pissed that you disappeared, and even more pissed by the fact that you didn't bother to contact us. It was so selfish."

Properly chastised, I took a full step back and stared at the familiar figure in front of me. Her eyes matched mine, and yet the rest of her seemed so different, so foreign. "Maddy, I'm sorry," the words sounded rehearsed, phony to my own ears.

She lifted a hand promptly, cutting me off as she shook her head. "This isn't the time or the place, Lex, but I know you're sorry." She sighed, folding her hands together in front of her as her eyes searched mine. "I know that this has to be hard on you; I can only imagine. I- I just wanted to let you know that you're not the only one that's worried about her. When I saw her come through those Cafeteria doors..." she trailed off, tears welling up in her chocolate eyes. "She's like a sister to me, and if I didn't have to leave, I would be at her bedside right now."

"Is that all?" I managed, lips trembling as I fought back more tears. "Anymore guilt?" Her lips thinned, and I expected a quick retort. Instead, she was dragged away by a battered and bruised Hayley, who spared merely a smile and a wave in my direction.

"Alexa, would you kindly please stop _ignoring_ me?"

I whipped around angrily, hands balled into fists at my sides. The same voice, the same figure, that had been following me since I'd left my quarters towered over me, and yet I felt sure that I could knock him on his ass with complete and utter ease. "Hank, I'm really not in the mood for any of your poetic bullsh-"

"On the contrary," he interrupted, twirling me around and guiding me from the room with ease. "I am here to escort you to Robyn's room, my dear. Now, I know that you must be worried sick, and I do apologize for the large number of people that seem to be parading about. I'm afraid that the number of survivors taken from the school required that they await news here aboard the Helicarrier. Not that Colonel Fury is too pleased..."

"Where are we going?" I asked, tugging away from him as he led me down a series of corridors that were completely unfamiliar. "Hank, where the hell are we going? Where's Robyn?"

"She's in the Medical Bay," he explained sharply, urging me forward a bit more forcefully than before. "Alexa, pull yourself together! Reverse your positions! Do you honestly think that Robyn would be acting out like this? For Heaven's sake! You are a grown woman!" He sighed loudly as he stopped in the middle of the corridor, his face drawn tight in exhaustion.

His words pierced me in the heart and I realized that he was completely right. I'd been acting like a spoiled child. "You're right. I'm sorry," I found myself murmuring gently as the pain and grief began to seep through the facade that I'd hurriedly thrown up. "It's just so overwhelming, Hank. I need to see her, I need to understand, but-" I trailed off, unable to articulate how utterly lost and confused I felt.

His presence was comforting, and I found myself moving along beside him with a confidence I didn't truly felt. The minutes ticked away quickly, and before I knew it, we were standing in a long hallway that smelled strongly of Lysol, infection, and death.

My stomach churned immediately, whipping me forward to brace my hands on my knees as I kept my head between my legs. Images and memories of a time long past swept through my mind in the blink of an eye. Hank's hands were warm on my shoulders as he urged me upright, murmuring encouragement as I righted myself, lips quivering and heart thudding wildly in my chest.

Doctors in white lab coats and nurses donned in dark blue scrubs seemed to be stuck in an endless sea of movement. Clipboards were passed, jokes were shared, and orders were given. It seemed too surreal, too completely normal. And yet, as I spotted the large gathering of people positioned outside of the room at the far end of the hall, dread rocked me from my head to my toes.

Charles Xavier sat like a sentinel outside of the door, his elbows resting on his knees as he talked in quiet tones to the people arranged in the uncomfortable chairs around him. Logan, unlit cigar in his mouth, stood opposite the door, his back braced against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and a black Stetson drawn low over his eyes. Scott sat near Xavier, his hands clasped together and his eyes cast downward, and Ororo sat to his left, a mug of what appeared to be coffee in her hands.

"In here." Hank tugged me to the side suddenly, pulling me into a small room that was comprised of several large cabinets and a number of large sinks. He nudged me toward the sink and quickly followed suit, thoroughly washing his hands before drying them and tugging on a plain white gown that he didn't bother to tie. Numbly, I let him help me put one on before I followed him out of the room to stand in front of the others. "Charles, give us a few moments, please."

Xavier was out of the way suddenly, and the door was swinging open. The smell hit my nostrils and I nearly vomited, wringing my wrist out of Hank's grasp as I searched for an escape. He wouldn't let go, though, and I found myself being dragged unwillingly into a large hospital room.

One that housed my best friend.

The machines drew my gaze first. _There are so many_. Some seemed tall and large, like they could swallow up an entire room if you weren't careful. Others were short and pudgy, and almost looked useless. I recognized a number of them, and I let my eyes skim over her stats, racking my brain to remember what constituted good blood pressure. But, it was the sound of the ventilator that made my skin stand on edge, made my entire body nervous as I forced myself to look at her.

A bright purple blanket, one that clearly did not originally belong in the SHIELD hospital, covered her from mid-chest down. An iv was inserted in her hand, marring her delicate features. A number of objects, cords or lines of some sort, ran under the blanket and into her chest, no doubt monitors of some sort. I let my gaze crawl up her body, lips trembling and tears swelling in my eyes as the tube caught my eye.

"The ventilator is to make this easier for her," Hank assured me, his voice barely a whisper above the soft hums and beeps of the machines surrounding her. "This machine breathes for her, taking the strain away. That's all."

Shakily, I reached out, fingers trailing over her still face. "Is she in pain?" I found myself asking, drawing back my hand as I stood at her bedside, torn between fleeing the room and crawling into the bed and curling up beside her.

"Robyn initially suffered from two bullet wounds," he explained, his voice taking on the tone of a medical professional. "A bullet grazed her side and her wrist, but merely irritated her skin. One struck her in the chest and ricocheted off of her ribs, doing a significant amount of damage. You see, a great deal of bone fragments basically imploded inwardly, nicking her heart and several other vital organs." He paused and I numbly fell into the chair that he pushed near me, ignorant of his hand on my shoulder as I stared blankly at the figure of my best friend in the hospital bed. "The third shot was originally thought to be less damaging. However, we quickly learned that the bullet had grazed her spine. Through tests and scans we- Well, we've ascertained that if, when she awakens, she'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

_I couldn't save her_.

Bile rose in my throat, but I swallowed it down, unwilling to let my own worry and fear get the best of me. I was the one that was unharmed, that was breathing of her own accord. The least I could do was be strong for my best friend.

"What does it all boil down to?"

"It means," he began, sighing as he dropped onto a chair next to me, his back facing the hospital bed. "It means a number of things, I suppose you could say. The good news is that the doctors have successfully stopped the internal bleeding. Our greatest fear at this point in time is the risk of infection, but they've started her on antibiotics and mild blood thinners to ensure that things are as smooth as possible. But, after her last surgery, she flat-lined, Alexa."

Alarmed and confused, I jerked my attention upwards, staring evenly at her unmoving form. _But she's alive, isn't she?_ I asked myself, filled with confusion.

"While the doctors fought to resuscitate her, her brain was without oxygen for nearly ten minutes. We've done a number of MRIs, but we are afraid that even if, when she comes out of the coma, there's an almost definite chance that she'll be severely handicapped. Both her parietal lobe and her occipital lobe appear to have suffered at least some damage. Likely, she suffered a stroke when she flat lined, but we have no way to be sure."

The machines hummed quietly as I sat there, hands laced together and tears slowly streaking down my face. I felt so lost and alone, and it left me feeling so completely vulnerable and afraid. "So that's it?" I found myself asking, my chest constricting tightly. "We just wait for her to wake up, _if_ she does, that is. And then there's the fact that she'll probably never walk again, and she probably won't even remember me, or her name, or how to do anything. You're telling me that's _it_? I'm just supposed to sit here, nod my head, and say _'Okay, Hank. Well, let's go get a bite to eat and wait her out."_? No. No, Hank. There's got to be another option!"

The sound of the door opening silently caused me to look over my shoulder and glare daggers at the invader. Standing tall and proud in his ever-constant black and blue uniform, Colonel Nick Fury certainly was not a sight for sore eyes. "Michaels," he muttered as he nodded his head toward me, motioning at the same time for the string of doctors behind him to enter the room.

"Get out!" I shouted as I stood, turning and blocking the bed with my arms. "Just give me a few fucking minutes, would you, you inconsiderate pricks!"

Fury, the doctors, and even Hank were completely silent for a long moment. The sound of a quiet motor whirring drew my attention to the doorway yet again as Charles Xavier entered the room, a contemplative expression upon his face. "They mean you, and certainly Robyn, no harm," he tried to calm me down. "Colonel Fury here has something that he wishes to discuss with you, Alexa. I know that-"

"You know nothing!"

Chest heaving, I fought to remain in control as the loose objects in the room, a chair, a magazine, even a doctor's stethoscope, began to rise into the air slowly. Forcing my eyes closed, I sucked in a deep breath and shoved the grief down into a bit to later be examined rather than let it out and risk harming people. When I opened my eyes, they were all staring at me, waiting.

"What I do know is that I'm a man of my word, and I assured her," Fury jerked his head in the direction of the bed behind me, "_and_ you that SHIELD took care of its agents. So this," he motioned to the collection of doctors behind him, "Is my way of making good on my word. Doctors, begin preparing her for the procedure."

"Procedure?" I bellowed, barely containing the rage as I lifted a hand and felt rather than heard the doctors smack into an invisible field created by my mind. "Isn't getting my best friend shot good enough, Fury? Get the hell out of here before-"

"While it _is_ true that Robyn has suffered extensive damage, I was briefly able to communicate with her via telepathy before the doctors forced her body into a medically-induced coma," Xavier interrupted, causing me to lose my focus long enough to drop the impromptu shield. His eyes were on mine, searching, pleading, as he continued, "She knew full well the risk that she took, Alexa. She understands the implications that this procedure will have on her, on all of you. According both to the paperwork she filed with SHIELD previously, and my own interpretation, she's left all important medical decisions in your capable hands."

The news, while stunning, merely left me staring at the man, at the doctors that were moving about the room like ants, blankly. "Was this before or after she flatlined and fried her own fucking brain?" I asked softly, unable to keep the anger out of my voice.

Charles Xavier, clearly taken aback, glanced toward the large blue man next to me before meeting my gaze again. "You'll have to forgive my obvious surprise, Alexa. I was not aware of the fact that Hank had already dispensed with the finer points of the last several days. However, I am glad that at least the medical terminology is well out of the way, as I can assure you my own doctorate was earned far too many years ago." Although the smile that graced his features was warm and inviting, I felt no warmth, no actual emotion. "Colonel Fury, would you care to explain to Alexa what you and your team would like to do?"

"SHIELD is known for its medical facilities, but we can only work so many miracles," he barked. "You're familiar with Steve Rogers?" I nodded slightly, thinking of the white, red, and blue figure that stood as an icon to all American people. "Several decades ago, near the beginning of the Second World War, several scientists were working on a serum that would produce the greatest soldier that the world had ever seen. At the time, Germany seemed to have the upper hand, what with their alliance with Russia. Before the attack on Pearl Harbor, before the USA was even openly part of the Allied Nations, the beginnings of SHIELD were busy procuring this serum."

"The Super Soldier Serum," Hank quipped, his voice far less majestic than Fury's.

"Yes, the Super Soldier Serum," Fury continued his one good eye narrowed on my form. "Several test subjects were, unfortunately, lost before Steve Rogers was selected for the program. Miraculously enough, he was the first and only subject to survive and benefit from the original serum. _However_," he paused, his eyes flickering toward the doctors that hovered in the room. "The last several decades, when aided with a rather large Research and Development budget, have allowed our scientists to perfect a procedure that is still often referred to as the Super Solider Serum. While not exactly a serum, it has nearly the same effect."

_And this means what?_

"The procedure itself is deemed risky, simply based on the fact that it requires a complete overhaul, if you will," Hank's voice, nearly poetic, washed over me like a calming wave. "But, the success rate is in our favor, Alexa. If Robyn were to undergo the procedure, it would enhance her own healing ability. Chances would be in her favor that she would make an _immediate_ full recovery. Do you understand what this means?"

"I-" I closed my eyes and nodded, forcing the image of my best friend out of my head as I let myself feel the first tendril of hope rather than despair. "What about her parents? They- They should make this choice."

Fury shook his head quickly, letting out a manly sigh as he pointed toward the door. "She put _you_ down in her paperwork, Michaels. But if that ain't enough, Xavier here contacted her parents the moment she arrived on the Helicarrier."

"I'm afraid that they were adamant that their daughter had absolutely nothing to do with their lives. At least not anymore." Charles Xavier, the epitome of sincerity and understanding, seemed to peer straight through me and into my soul as his gaze lingered on mine. "I know that this is a lot to take in right now, my dear. This- This is something that no one is ever really prepared for; this decision. The best that we can do is to give you all of the information and..."

_**"Outside. It'll be outside and there will be bright flower petals carpeting the ground. It'll be like an aisle, and they'll be pretty folding chairs."**_

_**"Spring or summer?" I found myself asking, grinning as she flipped idly through the **__Bride __**magazine that we'd found lying about. **_

_**"Spring," she answered immediately, brushing her dark hair back behind her ears as she leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "I want the grass to be a little damp, to have that fresh dewy smell as I walk down the aisle. A simple dress, maybe white, but I'd be barefoot."**_

_**"Barefoot? Are you pregnant in this wedding of yours?" I laughed, throwing my head backwards as I tried to picture my friend with a belly large enough for a tiny human being.**_

_**She was quiet for a long moment, long enough to draw my attention as she stared down at the magazine in awe. "Shoes won't matter, Lex. When I get married, it'll be to the one man that can make me feel like I'm floating, like I have freaking faerie wings. When I walk down the aisle, I'll feel weightless and trapped by his gaze."**_

_**Smiling, I snapped the magazine shut and shoved it under the coffee table, rolling my eyes. "Maybe we'll have one of those cheesy double weddings. I mean, I like the outdoors and I'm not exactly opposed to going barefoot. Then again, I'm not exactly a fan of heels anyway."**_

_**"Yes! That way we can plan it all out together! We get married the same day, have our kids around the same time. And we'll grow old together, best friends, our kids best friends, and the line of awesome people like us will continue and one day conquer the world!"**_

Blinking away the memory, I found myself sighing. Hands trembling at my sides, I moved toward the door slowly, booted feet barely making a sound on the linoleum floor. The door slid open quietly, revealing a statuesque Logan in the same exact position he'd been in what seemed like hours before. I stepped into the hallway, leaving my hand on the doorjamb as my stomach began to churn.

The words were out of my mouth before I'd fully understood the implications, but I couldn't take them back.

"Do it. Do it or so help me God, someone's head is going to fucking roll."

* * *

Poor, poor Robby. ):


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

**_XoXoX_**

"Take me as you found me, Take me as you found me. Or leave me to die. Leave me wanting, leave me wanting The rest of your life." - Anberlin

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

**-Alexa-**

"You know, I'm not one to preach about proper conduct, but throwing this shit 'round like it's goin' outta style probably ain't the most acceptable thing to do."

I snorted, tipping the longneck back for another quick swig of the beer. My eyes, involuntarily, were drawn to his form as he sauntered into the room, two of his own beers, both unopened, held loosely in his grasp. "Go away, Logan. I'm really not in the mood for company."

Seemingly ignoring me, he hoisted a hip up on the table, his knee brushing mine. "Well, that's all well an' good an' all, but I don't rightly give a shit." He twisted the top off of his beer and tossed it onto the table next to him, taking a quick swig before he let his eyes rest on me. "Ain't no expert, but I'm thinkin' trashin' this room ain't a sure sign that yer okay. Fury's gonna have your hide for this shit."

Blinking, I looked around the small and sparsely furnished room. During my short stay aboard the Helicarrier, Robyn and I had discovered it after a day of brutal training. It boasted a number of comfortable couches, a television that _actually_ had access to more than C-Span, and even a vending machine. "He'll recover," I muttered, feeling at least a bit better inside at the sight of the destroyed room. Between brutal force and telekinesis, the room looked like a trailer park after the storm had rolled through. "I was going to head down to the gym, you know, maybe work off some of this steam."

"What the hell stopped ya?" he asked, chuckling as he took another swig from his beer.

I clasped the beer in my hands in front of me, vaguely remembering stopping in one of the large kitchens and scaring the daylights out of an agent or two as I'd grabbed half of a six pack and somehow found my way through the twisting and winding corridors of the Helicarrier. I'd managed to avoid everyone and anyone. Of course, apparently Logan had been the one lucky enough to track me down.

"Maybe I should go back, wait for the doctors to get done with the procedure," I whispered, well aware of the fact that his acute hearing could decipher the soft-spoken words. "The least I can do is sit by her bedside, hold her hand, and wait for her to come out of it. Right?"

"Don't," he muttered, reaching over and pushing my beer away from my lips as I lifted it to take another long drink. "Don't go blamin' yerself for this. It damn sure ain't yer fault. If anything," he cleared his throat as he took a swig of his beer, "If anything it's my fault."

_Liar_, I thought to myself, wrenching away from him so that I could take a sip of my beer. It occurred to me as I lowered the beer that I didn't even know what time it was. There were no windows in the room, and my internal clock had gone all haywire. _Was it just a few hours ago that I was at the cabin with Victor? Really?_ "I'm the one that dragged her into this whole mess, Logan, so don't even start with me. _I'm_ the one that talked her into leaving, talked her into going on this big adventure. What in the hell was I thinking?"

"You were prolly thinkin' the same thing that she was, darling," his voice was calming, soothing. "Y' should've seen her face, should've seen the way Rob got all lit up when they told 'er she was goin' in with me. They tell ya how it went down?" he asked, frowning at me when I shook my head slowly. "Me an' her, we went in as a nice little pair. She was one of 'em reporters an' I got stuck luggin' a camera 'round. Didn't bug me much."

"Why?" I found myself asking, shaking my head. "From what Xavier told me during the plane ride..." I trailed off, remembering how it had all seemed like an out of body experience. "Why her?"

I felt him shrug, and winced at the sound of his neck cracking as he stretched. "The bastards had every exit covered. There was no damned way anyone was gettin' in without causin' a stir, so we went in. Fury figured Rob'd wave her hands 'round and freeze 'em up nice and tight, an' she did. Shit kinda went south when one of 'em fucked up machines got t' workin'." My chest tightened at the word _machine_, and I recalled Xavier bringing up a machine not unlike the one that I'd come across during my Canadian adventure. "She was brave."

"Bravery isn't everything. It's a nice asset, sure, but it's not everything," I retorted, fighting the urge to throw my nearly empty beer bottle at the far wall.

"Dunno what the fuck that thing was, that machine, but it did a number on me, on everyone. Them kids," he sucked in a deep breath as he took another sip of his beer. "Made me think o' the time some secret government fucks busted into the School. Rob ended up gettin' a bunch o' 'em to the roof, and Gambit an' Beast managed to help me take out some more of them bastards. But, that's when things went a little downhill."

"A little?" I snorted, hands shaking as I slammed the bottle down onto the table next to me, hardly aware of the fact that it shattered in my grasp. "You call her getting shot and nearly killed a little downhill? Well, holy fuck, Logan! I would hate to imagine what you consider to be completely FUBAR!"

"Settle the fuck down!" he growled, sliding off of the table and swinging his arm out, knocking this discarded and forgotten beer bottles across the room. He stood in front of me, my legs the only thing between us as he glared at me, his dark hazel eyes filled with rage. "Don't fuckin' presume that you know anything 'bout me, _darlin'_." His jaw was clenched tightly and I could almost hear his teeth grating together impatiently. "Don't you think if I could, I'd've taken the fuckin' bullet for her? Huh? Who in the hell are you gettin' off talkin' to me like that? I feel guilty enough without yer shit!"

_Don't look at him_, I urged myself, clenching my eyes closed for a split second to ensure that I wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was blaming you, Logan," I managed in a hoarse whisper through tightly clenched teeth. "You'll have to forgive my lack of manners as my best friend is-"

"So what if she's yer best friend? Y' think ain't nobody else feelin' like complete and utter _shit_ 'bout this? Do you?" His hands were on my shoulders slightly and he shook me once, forcing me to glare at him with my hands clenched angrily in my lap. "I watched like a fuckin' deer caught in the headlights. I watched like it was in Goddamned slow motion. Do y' know what that's like? Do y' know what it's like to feel yerself movin' forward, but yer too motherfuckin' slow and it's like swimmin' through rotten ass molasses? Do you?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, emotion lacing my voice as I realized that I actually meant the two words. "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a long moment, his chest heaving and his breaths raspy as he reined his anger in. "Didn't sense him, didn't even fuckin' know he was there til it was too late. So, am I guilty? Maybe. Maybe it is my fault that she's laid out in there, fightin' for her life while they do God knows what t' her." He paused for a moment and his tight grasp on my shoulders loosened remarkably before he took a slight step back, his hands leaving my shoulders completely. "She was laid out on the ground before I could even fully react. But I went after 'im, not that it makes any Goddamned difference to you, _darlin'_."

"Could you throw a bit of cheese in with that whine, Logan?" I demanded, sliding off of the table and shoving him backwards with the palms of my hands. "I heard you went after him, all right. But they failed to mention that you caught him. Oh, that's right!" I sneered, glaring up at him as his eyes narrowed into darkened slits. "I heard you took a couple in the head before going down, literally, as you fell over the side of the roof and into a fucking dumpster. So, maybe I should applaud you! Maybe I should-"

"Fine! Y' wanna find someone t' blame so that you can take out yer anger? Fine!" he cut me off, grabbing me by the wrists as he backed me against the table. His nostrils flared as he snorted loudly, his breath pushing my hair out of my face. "Let it out. Blame me, I can shoulder it. Fuck, give me somethin' to do. Waitin' 'round here is driving me fucking nuts. So blame me! Come on! Take it out on me!" he bellowed, his voice nearly a roar.

I wrenched my hands out of his grasp immediately, drawing back my right hand and balling my fingers into a fist. Anger coursed through my veins, anger that was mixed with a heavy dose of confusion, as I swung forward. I drew back at the last second, my eyes locked on his penetrating gaze as my fist stopped a mere inch or so from his jaw. "Why are you such an ornery son of a bitch?"

"Y' think I'm ornery?" he ground out, reaching forward and forcing my uplifted fist to my side. "Y' should get a look at ol' Remy if y' think I'm bad, _sweet cheeks. _Not only is he up to his neck in that shit called love, but thanks t' some fuckin' bracelet Rob was wearin', ol' remarkably sober Stark learned that the reason she was in th' line of fire at all was because of him."

The silence in the room was so thick that I imagined that I could slice it open with a knife. Images, painful images that were a mixture of dreams and visions that I'd had what felt like ages ago, flashed before my eyes as my legs began to quiver. Sadness crept over my suddenly fatigued body as I pictured the man that had promptly stolen Robyn's heart away, the man that I knew was supposed to play an important role in her life.

_Poor Remy_, I thought to myself, blinking to keep the tears from falling. "I- I didn't think about him," I finally managed, shame coloring my cheeks.

"That's right," he muttered, self-righteously. "Y' didn't think 'bout anythin' or anyone but yerself. My, aren't we a little selfish?" He paused, clearly waiting for a comment or a kick to the groin, but I remained quiet, thoughtful. A sigh shook through his body as he let go of me completely, taking a step back to run a hand through his already tousled hair. "Ain't seen hide or tail of 'im, but I know he gets in to sit with her somehow. Catch his scent all th' time, that sneaky bastard. You think yer hurtin'? Just how the fuck do y' think he feels?"

He was right. The man in front of me that had driven me insane during my short stay at the Mansion, was right. "I should- I should go find him. Right? I mean, maybe I can..." I trailed off, at a loss for words. Having a pity party together didn't seem like the brightest idea in the world.

"Stark had this bracelet on 'er, this machine thing that he was usin' to test out 'er powers before it all went down," he continued, quietly. His eyes had lost some of their primitive anger, but he still looked ready rip me a new one. "That Robyn's one remarkable woman, y' know. Stark, wit' the help of the bracelet and Chuck's input, learned that she'd done more than freeze time. Somehow, I ain't no mathema-whatever, but somehow she undid it. She went back in time, and took the shot for Remy. Not sure if she meant to but-"

"She went back in time?" I asked, jaw dropped as I held my shaking hands at my sides. "You're serious?" The mere thought, the concept alone, was completely ludicrous. _Stopping time? Traveling through time? _

He nodded slowly, stepping away to widen the gap between us to a more comfortable length. "'parently Remy was shot, and she went back, made it so that he wasn't shot. But- But somehow it was her instead. It was her. She-"

The sound of the door opening, and rather loudly, drew both of our gazes to the far wall where a large and imposing figure stood, face emotionless. I sensed rather than saw Logan tense as the figure walked into the room, bushy brows narrowed slightly. "She," Victor seemingly picked up where Logan had left off, suddenly reminding me just how _strong_ his senses were. "She wasn't meant t' be the target. Tracked the sonnuvabitch," he snarled at Logan as he stopped in his tracks, his tawny hair pulled back in a band and his face so fierce that it made me shudder. "Fury was th' intended target. Shooter just wasn't that good at his job."

All of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to clink into place, albeit slowly. The bottom line was that it was nobody's fault, not really. Robyn was, ironically enough, in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least, Remy had been. Robyn was merely guilty of that sickly sweet emotion known commonly as love.

Snorting, I let a few of the tears fall free, well aware of the way that Victor's eyes zeroed in on me, no doubt disgusted by such a display of emotion. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and forced myself to fight back anymore tears, unwilling to show anymore weakness in front of either of the men that seemed to fight for the right to fill up the entire room. "Did you catch up with him?"

"'Course," he replied gruffly, as though the question was annoying, like a pesky mosquito. "Got some info. A name."

I sucked in a deep breath as I took a hesitant step forward, the implications of his words churning through my mind slowly. "So you know who's behind it? Who tried to take out Fury?" I questioned, blood boiling at the thought of meeting the perpetrator face to face. It was so out of character, so unlike me. And yet, the boiling rage felt so bloody natural.

"Perp gave me a name before I ripped him apart," teeth gleamed as he smiled, ferally. "Been _ordered_ to investigate. I head out in forty-eight hours, frail. Y' comin'?" he asked, surprising me with the fact that he made it sound like it was actually _my_ choice.

"I- I don't know," I managed, looking between him and Logan. "I need to stay here with Robyn and-"

"First hurdle'll be over in about thirty-six hours. All's well after that," he gruffly muttered as he looked between Logan and me. "If she lives through that shit, she's in the clear."

Logan reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder, immediately eliciting a low warning growl from Victor. I jumped slightly, jerking away from Logan and staring at Victor with widened eyes, well aware of the way that Logan looked between the two of us curiously. I could almost hear him sniff the air loudly before he muttered something rather vulgar under his breath. "Well, Creed," he snarled, moving toward the door with long-legged, sure strides. "Least you ain't killed this one yet."

As the door slammed shut behind him, I found myself locked in a staring battle with the man that, just hours before, had been wrapped around me like a comforting blanket. So much had happened in the space of just a few hours, so much, in fact that it felt like it had been months rather than hours. And yet, as I walked slowly toward him, I could still distinctly remember how his hands felt tangled in my hair.

_No going back to that now, though_.

"Woman," he managed, his broad shoulders going back and his jaw tightening as I paused in front of him, the top of my head almost reaching his shoulder. "If the Runt puts his hands on ya again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I prompted, arching a brow as I lifted my chin, daring him to say something completely chauvinistic. When he didn't reply, sucked in a deep breath, hoping that he thought I was sighing rather than realizing I was merely inhaling and swimming on his scent. "Forty-eight hours?"

He nodded, sliding his left hand out of the large pocket of his dark leather trench coat and lifting it toward my face slightly. Suddenly well aware of the fact that my eyes were probably red and puffy from crying, that my face was probably pale and dry, I felt frozen. When his palm cupped my cheek, I exhaled, surprised to learn that I had been holding my breath. "Always with the caterwauling."

Tears blurred my vision immediately at the unexpected softness in his gaze. Leaning into his touch, I found myself fighting the urge to bury my face against his chest and sob. "I'm starting to lean more toward the hopeful spectrum of this whole thing. After all, she's in SHIELD's capable hands, and this bitching and moaning hasn't really gotten me anywhere. I feel kinda numb but-"

"You talk too fuckin' much," he grunted, tightening his grasp as he cupped my cheek just a bit more tightly. His eyes were piercing, a dark rich amber as they stayed latched onto mine. "If y' don't wanna go, I understand. But, wouldn't y' rather explain t' her that you got the bastards back, that y' dug deep and took care o' it for her?"

"You're talking about revenge," I murmured, shifting my gaze away. "Do I really seem like the type to sink that low?"

The room was completely quiet, so quiet that I probably could have heard his heart beating if I'd leaned just a bit closer. Slowly, he shook his head before drawing me upwards, forcing me to stand on my tiptoes as I parted my lips, begging for him to kiss me. "Revenge is part of the circle o' life, frail, eye for an eye kinda bullshit. It's natural."

"Okay," I found myself whispering in response, eyes slightly glazed over. "You know, this- whatever happened in the cabin probably shouldn't be repeated. I mean, isn't there enough going on without adding this fucked up situation into it? Maybe we-" he cut me off suddenly, his lips finally meeting mine ruthlessly.

My fingers clung to the lapel of his leather jacket as his lips scorched me to the bone. The stress, the grief, and even the guilt seemed to slip away as he tangled his fingers in my hair and drew me upward, pressing me against his hardened chest. When he finally pulled away, I found myself dazed, still reaching upwards on my tiptoes, eyes glazed over.

His eyes narrowed into darkened slits as he released his hold on me and took a full step back, nearly causing me to topple forward. A mask fell over his features, hiding the desire that had filled his eyes just moments before. "We take care o' this shit and then," he let out a low warning growl, "Then we talk."

Suddenly, the thought of my best friend recovering from a terrible incident was tied to a chat I most certainly did not want to have.

_Rob, we've got a lot to talk about when you wake up_.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

**A/N:** The beginning of this chapter is, quite obviously, a flashback, a memory. But, the rest is a back and forth telepathic conversation. _The lines in italic_ are Robyn's thoughts while **those in bold** belong to Emma Frost. It goes back and forth smoothly, so it's easy to follow.

_**XoXoX**_

"I swallowed my breath and went deep, I was diving. Diving. I surfaced and all my being was enlightened. Now I'm... I'm in hiding."- Pearl Jam

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

**-Robyn-**

"_**This is incredibly stupid. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."**_

_** She glanced back over her shoulder momentarily, her features almost ghostly white under the bright florescent lighting. Her lips quirked and she almost smiled before she turned her gaze ahead again, hiding her expression. "You promised that you'd come along, Rob. I know that it's hard for you to believe but-"**_

_** "Oh, shove it," I hissed, shaking my head as I slipped into the back door behind her. The building itself seemed almost empty, and I half expected our footsteps to echo on the aged gym floor. "Okay, where's this swimming pool?" I found myself asking, grimacing when she turned those too-large eyes onto my form.**_

_** She motioned to a stairwell vaguely, her wet sneakers squeaking slightly as she began to descend the stairs. Inhaling, I started down the stairs after her slowly, wondering why in the hell I was even there.**_

**This memory seems very important to you.**

_It is._

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it not when you realized that you were a mutant?**

_Yeah. Yeah, it is._

**Hmm. I see. I suppose that it had a significant impact on your life, then? After all, discovering something so important about yourself must have been quite traumatic.**

_I had Lex with me, though._

**She seems to have been one of the many constants in your life. Hmm. My, aren't you just so lucky?**

_I don't get why you keep talking to me with that condescending tone, you haughty bitch._

**Hrmph. Me, haughty? I'm afraid that you've confused me with someone that actually cares about you, Robyn.**

_Then fuck off, will you?_

**Oh, if only that were a real possibility. You see, Charles Xavier is a dear, dear friend of mine. When he asked that I **_**assist**_** him, I simply couldn't refuse.**

_Right, well, how about you pass along a message to him. Okay?_

**I suppose that I could-**

_Tell him I said to have someone kick you in your bitchy face for me._

**My, aren't we aggressive for someone that's supposedly completely comatose. Amazing how modern medicine can be rebuked through simple telepathy.**

_You're probably the type of person that likes to hear herself talk, aren't you? Walk around, all plastic and fake, and just soak it all up._

**Right on several counts, darling. However, I would like to stress that this body is the best that money could possibly buy.**

_And that makes it better how? Oh, that's right! It doesn't. Now, go the fuck way, will you?_

**Hmm. Oh, how I wish that I could, my dear, sweet friend. Unfortunately, it is time for you to wake up.**

_I've thought about it, and I've decided that I'm going to rest for a bit longer. So, get out an alarm clock, set it to snooze, and do the world a favor by jumping off of a cliff. Okay? Thanks!_

**Something tells me that you don't exactly enjoy our friendly chats.**

_Really? Why, I wonder whatever gave you that idea! You must be the smartest woman alive!_

**I do so enjoy how hard you try to unravel me, Robyn. You think that these snide, hurtful comments will cause me to go away, to give up. But, you're wrong.**

_Well, at least I'm making life interesting for you._

**Indeed, there is that, at least. Charles has been quite busy back at his School. With Cerebro.**

_Kind of fucked up how I can hear your voice in my head. What's even worse is the fact that I can practically __**feel**__ you salivating at the thought of using Cerebro. I guess counseling me is a small price to pay._

**Oh, how right you are. However, I must stress that sitting in this stuffy hospital room is growing old. These doctors have assured me that your body's accepted the procedure, that your muscles have already recovered. And yet-**

_I get it, okay? I'm fine, but I'm hiding. I don't need this psychobabble bullshit._

**Oh, but apparently you do. Your friends are so bloody annoying, you know. Though I must admit that I've grown rather fond of LeBeau. What a fine specimen-**

_You bitch! I swear if you lay one hand, or, hell, your disgusting slutty mind on him, I'll knock your capped teeth out faster than you say Sak's Fifth Avenue_.

**Ah, glad to see that we're finally making some progress. From what I've seen in your memories, and my, aren't they simply tantalizing, you're involved with the devil-eyed man.**

_Shut up. Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

**I would think that something like your relationship, your supposed **_**love**_** for him would be enough to send you cartwheeling out of your hospital bed. Certainly, he is extremely attractive. Perhaps-**

_You really don't give up, do you?_

**Not on your life, darling. Not on your life**.

_Poor choice of words, or ironic?_

**Perhaps a mixture of both, if I'm painfully honest. After all, what sort of life is it stuck inside some shell, some worthless body. Do you really expect for this to last? Sure, your loved ones are gathered around you now, awaiting your return but sooner or later they're going to move on, to forget about you and let these machines look after you. But, then again, maybe that's what you want?**

_ Blah, blah, blah. You never shut up._

**After talking to your friend Alexa, I can certainly see why the two of you have gotten along so splendidly over the years. I have to admit that it's been quite entertaining to see how rebellious she is regarding any rules or regulations.**

_Sounds about right_.

**Though, I have to admit, I find it rather amazing that she isn't still locked up in an institution. The woman is clearly off of her rocker if she's seriously harboring feelings for that mangy-**

_What?_

**Oh, that's right. I'd simply forgotten that you've been out of the loop for so very long now. While she certainly isn't boasting the relationship, I would fathom to say that she and her partner have grown close. Quite disturbing, if I do say so myself.**

_At least somebody's getting laid._

**Hmm. Theoretically speaking, I could help you to achieve a mind-blowing orgasm that would seem so real that-**

_You are one creepy bitch._

**Sex with a telepath is the most fantastic sex in the entire world. Imagine riding that coaster, wrapped in the arms of your lover and feeling every single thing that they felt? Every caress, every shudder, every stroke. It's overwhelming, really.**

_Explains why Xavier's a pimp._

**My, aren't we the funny one? It interests me to realize just how easily you go from one emotional extreme to the next. I daresay it may be a sign that perhaps the procedure wasn't a complete success. My professional opinion is that the significant brain damage that you suffered hasn't been completely repaired.**

_My professional opinion is that you should eat shit and die. If you want a second opinion, I'm sure they'll be glad to tell you the same thing_.

**Do you not grow tired of these games? I'm sure that we could both find something more valuable to do with our time than to continue with these fruitless conversations.**

_Here's an idea: Go flip sand._

**The longer you put this off, the longer that their plans will be pushed aside. You are being rather selfish, you know.**

_Plans? What plans?_

**The plans that you and Alexa worked out over nachos, the plans that the two of you worked out over beer, the very same plans that you two put into action not so long ago. Soon, the X-Men hope to strike at the heart of the Hellfire Club, thereby eliminating the threat known as the Phoenix.**

_How do you know when they plan to do anything more than dropkick you off of a balcony?_

**Lovely imagery, thank you. I know of their plans because I am now part of them. As the White Queen of the Hellfire Club-**

_Hold up, you're part of that crazy bullshit?_

**This certainly shouldn't come as a surprise after everything you've already learned about me.**

_The mental image you've shown me of you pretty much made me assume that you were a Playboy reject, if you want to know the truth._

**How tacky. **

_Yeah, so is wearing all that white. My God, I can't imagine what it would be like if you were on your period and had some leakage problems._

**Perhaps I should retreat and tell the others to forge on ahead without you. It sounds as if your presence will not be missed. With my assistance, they'll be able to breach the Hellfire Club and remove the threat with ease.**

_Reverse psychology is so not your thing._

**What would you have me do then, Robyn? The world is a trying place. Everyday, more and more mutants are hunted down by these ignorant baboons, and yet our government continues to forge ahead in its ultimate goal to contain the mutant threat. To top it all off, apparently I am not the only one that has recognized the fact that Phoenix is a threat to all of us.**

_You know what? I don't know what I want you to do other than shut up. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired and I just want to sleep for a bit longer._

**Hmm. Charles has just informed me that they've gathered more information regarding the incident in Abramms. A man by the name of Essex had been to the school several weeks prior, apparently looking for new specimen.**

_Get to the point, blondey._

**My point, Robyn, is that this same Essex has been officially linked to the facility that Alexa and her partner investigated; the very same complex that was destroyed the moment that it was discovered.**

_Xavier thought there was something weird going on there. Something about a lot of mutants?_

** Precisely. With the help of Cerebro, SHIELD's contacts, and a bit of my own investigation, Charles has discovered that the facility in question was indeed being overseen by the man legally known as Dr. Nathaniel Essex. It would seem that with a number of private donators...**

_He's been screwing around with mutants, hasn't he? Goddammit, why wouldn't someone know about him- this, before now though? He was at a high school for God's sake!_

** While he has been on SHIELD's radar for several years, both the US and Canadian government have had no issues with him- At least not his current alias. It seems that it has changed several times over the last seventy-five odd years.**

_Kind of old for an evil scientist, don't you think?_

**On the contrary, Mr. Essex is a mutant. What little SHIELD knows could fill up your small head, but they have verified that he does, at least, have the ability to slow his own aging process.**

_Lovely. Sounds like a blast_.

**What's even more disturbing, however, is that I have met the man many a time during casual meetings with the Club. I must admit, looking back, that I did wonder why I was unable to breach his mental shields. I was only ever able to skim his outermost mind, something that is a rarity. Of course, I'd assumed that it was due in part to that red-headed nuisance.**

_Jean Grey._

**Don't be silly, darling. Whatever was left of Jean Grey died a long time ago. The disgusting organism that's been left behind is like some sort of parasite. No, the Phoenix is a force that... That we must conquer and eliminate before it is too late.**

_You said Essex had something to do with your Club, the Hellfire Club. What exactly was he doing there? Scouting for more mutants?_

**Possibly. But, I am afraid his main reason for joining us was to discuss his progress with Worthington's **_**Cure**_**. As you know, the Cure was not made to last, exactly. In fact, in the majority of mutants, its so-called effects began to fade after merely a month. However, it would seem that Essex has managed to personally perfect the serum.**

_Wait, I thought it was Shaw that had perfected the serum? That Shaw and..._

**That's right, darling. Shaw Industries and Frost Industries have been working together to perfect the mutant cure for well over a year now. However, I should stress that we were never able to perfect the serum. Unbeknownst to me, Essex was given a sample of the serum, as well as our research notes in order to, I suppose you could say, finish the project. **

_This is just one huge clusterfuck_.

**Amazingly, you and I both agree on the matter. **

_So, how does it feel to know that you might have played a huge part in what could turn out to be the downfall of mutantkind?_

**Oh, how I love your inability to mince words, Robyn. And, I suppose in a manner of speaking that my actions were quite hasty. My own greed and overall desire to raise in the ranks with the Club are mainly to blame. When I was inducted, I more or less gave consent for my own holdings, meaning Frost Industries, to be used for the good of the Club.**

_Fucked. Up._

**Shall I continue, or would you prefer to continue pointing fingers?**

_I've got all the time in the world._

**So you say. Hmm. Back to Essex- I was not aware until meeting with Charles just days ago that Essex was operating outside of the US. I haven't clue whether the rest of the Club was aware of the man's actions, but I do know that Shaw at least was made aware of the fact that the kind doctor was known to scout for test subjects. Vagrants and the like are generally considered ideal for such things, but apparently the man was hoping for better, fresher subjects.**

_Did he find any?_

**We can't be certain, at least not yet. But, Charles has been able to verify that the base in the Canadian Rockies was destroyed. Both Stark, that delightfully arrogant prick, and McCoy, that surprisingly intelligent beast, have tinkered with the strange objects that were used inside of the school in Abramms and against your friend and her partner.**

_And?_

**And, my dear, they've discovered something that is quite intriguing. Presumably, it would seem that Essex has been able to take the idea behind the mutant cure and diffuse it to the point where the differences are simply immeasurable. **

_What do you mean?_

**The mutant cure that Worthington Labs offered to the public was a DNA-suppressant. As I'm sure you're well aware, the mutant gene, commonly referred to as the X-Gene, is what actually causes a mutant to be... Well, a mutant. The serum that Worthington offered suppressed the X-Gene, but its results were rather lacking, generally lasting for only a few weeks, sometimes months.**

_Which is why they took it off of the market. It was only a temporary fix._

**I must express that it would seem that Essex has perfected the serum that Frost and Shaw Industries had focused on. While I was not privy to all of the information, I cannot help but deduce such a thing.**

_Back to the things, the machines._

**Yes, well, it would seem that Dr. Essex took his research one step further. A once-renowned geneticist, he manipulated the idea behind the mutant cure serum and turned it into an actual machine. We're quite sure that he must have had a great deal of help, simply because the theories alone behind such a venture are quite astounding. But, somehow he's managed to create machines that amplify a wave of energy that can negate mutations.**

_All mutations?_

**On the contrary. Preliminary reports hypothesize that these waves of energy disrupt the brain patterns, the thought processes behind most mutations. For example, there are several different types of mutants, and five distinct classes. Class one mutants generally have one minor mutation, generally a physical mutation that is hardly recognizable. Class two mutants are a bit more extreme, perhaps like a young child that greatly resembles a snake. Some class two mutants have psionic powers, generally ones that are not deemed too powerful, like mild empathy. Class three and four mutants, the slightly more aggressive kind, are grouped into two distinct categories. Physically mutated mutants are extremely different, their appearance startling. Your Beast would be a fine example. However, in the second category, there are many different types of mutants lumped together as one. Telepaths, firestarters, phasers, telekinetics, you...**

_The people that have to __**think to **__use their abilities? So it effects people whose brains are more directly related to their abilities, right?_

**Yes, and their emotions. You see, the part of the brain that controls emotions, the prefrontal cortex, requires a bit of stress on the mutant in question when using a psionically linked ability, such as telepathy. The main reason, from what anyone can truly gather, that there is no one supreme mutant, one that could literally wipe the rest of us off of the board is because the overworking of the prefrontal cortex can have dire results. In mild cases, it causes stress, irritability, sometimes body fatigue.**

_Extreme cases?_

**Extreme cases, though rare, seem to occur more highly in mutant populations than in non-mutant populations. Generally, there is a rapid decay in mental processes, which can sometimes lead to permanent brain damage. Sometimes manic depression, other times schizophrenia...**

_Wait, you said that there are five classes of mutants. You only mentioned four._

**That is simply because class five mutants are extremely rare, so rare that only a handful have been documented in the last several decades.**

_But, what about them? Does the machine that Essex made affect them like everyone else?_

**It is presumed that it would affect them, at least in some way. But, considering that the only class five mutant that I've ever known of is Jean Grey, I'd rather not rely on a small machine that could easily be blown to bits. How about you?**

_Good point. Though maybe it could be used to knock some sense into your empty head._

**Ah, I see we've returned to the insults. My, how I missed them.**

_You've filled me in now, Wonderbra lady. Go away now._

**No, I am afraid that it's simply not an option. There are too many things, too many possibilities on the horizon for you to simply flake off when there are so many people here that claim to need you, Robyn. It is time to stop acting like a spoiled, selfish child and wake up.**

_Just leave me alone! Why can't you comprehend that? Too much time under the hair dryer when they colored those dark roots for you?_

**Think about it, Robyn. We already have the Phoenix to contend with, and she alone is quite a handful. I am still not sure how we could ever hope to take the woman down, but it's something that will be addressed in time. But now? Now we also have Essex to deal with. McCoy claims that it would only take a matter of months, perhaps a short year, to get something larger than a handful of machines operational.**

_What do you mean?_

**The Phoenix is a force that is unbelievably powerful. When coupled with the very real possibility of a widespread near elimination of mutant abilities, what do you think would happen to the X-Men's plan to take her down? If Essex hasn't started already, it's highly likely that he'll soon begin a campaign to build larger, more focused machine that could, hypothetically, temporarily reverse human evolution.**

_Instead of what Magneto did, trying to turn everyone into mutants... He could take it away?_

**Precisely. He could theoretically wipe out the world's most powerful mutants, leaving us completely weak and exposed. What do you think the anti-mutant groups would do then, darling? **

_Probably roll us over and screw us with a blunt phallus-shaped object._

**I'm glad that you understand the seriousness of the situation. Now, wake up. They're expecting you.**

_Emma?_

**Yes, darling?**

_I suggest you leave the room._

**Oh? Why is that?**

_As soon as possible, I'm going to kick you out a window._

**Duly noted.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Until the End:** Dreams & visions of an undeniable future lead two women on the adventure of a lifetime. Together, they hope to somehow prevent the upcoming tragedy that could leave the entire world in disarray. OC Alert!

_**XoXoX**_

"Love is the beauty of the soul."- St. Augustine

**Until the End**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

**-Robyn-**

"Please, people! Give her room to breathe! Back up!"

Groggily, I blinked, ignoring the pang of vertigo that swept through me as I shakily craned my neck to the side. The bright lights, far brighter than acceptable, nearly blinded me, forcing me to blink rapidly to clear away the cobwebs that littered my head. I felt my position changing and I realized with a start that they were inclining the back of the bed, forcing me into a sitting position.

**Au revoir, Robyn. We'll talk again once you've had a chance to meander with your friends.**

_Lucky me,_ I thought, rolling my eyes and promptly swallowing the bile that rose in my throat at the mere effort. I could hear her laughter echoing in my head and grimaced, forcing my eyes open completely so that I could stare at the brightness that enveloped me.

"Robyn? Robyn, can you hear me?" An even brighter light was shined directly into my eyes, forcing me to wave a feeble arm at the attacker. "Pupils look fine, responding normally." Cold pressed against my chest before disappearing, causing my eyes to widen in confusion as the furry face of Hank McCoy swam into view. "Good morning, dear heart." His lips quirked into a warm smile as he righted the stethoscope that hung around his neck.

I opened my mouth to speak, to reply with a greeting, and found that no words would come out. Croaking, I licked my dry and chapped lips with a tongue that literally felt like sandpaper. A cup of liquid was placed in front of me immediately, the tip of the straw inserted between my lips. Satisfaction rolled off of me in waves as I suckled at the straw gratefully, straining to quench my thirst.

"Not so much, not quite yet," Hank murmured as he pulled the cup away, earning himself a glare from me. "Ah, do not fret. Your feeding tube was just removed last night, so you're not malnourished in the least. But, I do imagine that any amount of so-called normal food is likely to upset your tender stomach. Let's give it a bit of time before you hunt down a serving of french fries, shall we?"

I smiled, or tried to smile, as he adjusted the pillow behind me, ensuring that I was comfortable before backing away from the hospital bed and letting me get my first good look at the room. It was rather bland, spiced up only by the few colorful balloons, nearly deflated, that littered the far corner and a few get well cards that were pinned against a bulletin board. Vivid purples and pinks nearly blinded me as I spotted a vase next to the bed, overfilled with flowers.

"Rob."

Blinking, I looked down at my hand and then up at the face of Alexa, who squeezed my hand in return. "Hi babe," I croaked out, straining to form the words.

Her face was lined with worry, dark bags hung under her eyes, and yet she still managed a smile. "You have no idea how worried we've all been, sweets. I swear to God, if you ever go off and get yourself banged up like this again, I might just have to kill you." Tears bridled in her eyes, stuck to her lashes as she blinked rapidly, attempting to clear them away. "I can't even explain how good it is to see your goofy face again. How are you feeling?"

Smiling, I lifted a gown-clad shoulder in response, muscles aching at the mere motion. "Sore. Tired. Missed you."

"Damn straight you missed me," she snorted in retort, her hand squeezing mine one last time before snaking away. "We've got a lot to catch up on. A lot. But," she furrowed her brows, her jaw clenching as she glanced over her shoulder at the small cluster of people that seemed to be watching her. "But," her eyes met mine steadily yet again, "I'm afraid that it may have to wait a bit."

"Why?"

A sigh exited her lips and I knew, somehow I knew that she was leaving. "A lot of stuff went down up North, and I'm not sure if that bitch Emma Frost-"

"Hate her."

"Doesn't everyone?" she replied, the sound of her rich laughter somehow warming the room just a bit. "I'm not sure how much she told you, but a lot happened while you were out. And, right now all I want to do is crawl into that bed next to you and nap, but there's a lot going on. Plus, there are so many people that want to see you that I had to beat them all back with a jar of tongue depressors just to get my way and see you first."

"Bossy."

"Hell yes I am," she replied, forcing me to roll my eyes. "The guy that- the guy that shot you, Rob..."

I sucked in a deep breath, body aching as the images flashed through my mind. Fighting the urge to press a hand to my chest where I'd been wounded, to rub my hand along my back where I could still almost feel the bullet, I stared at her. Numbness seemed to spread from my fingers up and I fought the urge to look down at my wrist, fought the urge to scratch at my dry skin as I struggled to suck in a deep breath. I could still feel the cold roof against my back, Remy's warmth against my face.

_Remy_.

"Victor took care of him, sweets. That little prick won't ever hurt anyone else. I promise." I knew that she meant to reassure me, but the thought of the mystery person that had taken Remy from me, had nearly put me in an early grave made my body shudder. "I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but you deserve to know. And - I'm not sure if Emma told you – but you weren't the original target. And, well, neither was Remy. Just victims of the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Remy's okay?" I whispered, wanting so very badly to believe that it was true.

Despite what I could remember, despite what Emma had told me, I still couldn't believe that he was alive and well. I'd held him in my arms; I'd hugged his head against me as the light had left his eyes. And somehow, I just couldn't get over how empty and lonely it had left me. Even knowing, or dreaming that I'd somehow gone back and saved him wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough.

"Of course he is, stupid," she whispered, leaning in close so that I could hear her. "Robyn, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You know that. The day that I tripped over your backpack and introduced myself to your tennis shoes was probably one of the luckiest days of my life. At least, I thought so. But, no. I think today - the day that you're back, that I know you're whole - is one of the luckiest days of my life. I don't care if it sounds corny or cheesy. I'm glad, so freaking glad, that I'm lucky enough to be considered your friend. Honestly, I am."

Tears blurred my dry eyes, threatening to spill over as I nodded at her. No words could ever convey what I felt, all of the emotions that tumbled inside of me. Relief coursed through my veins and warmed my slightly chilly hands. "Don't be stupid, stupid. Getting all mushy on me."

She laughed, of course, as she shook her head, dark brown hair curling around her face. "This is horrible. I don't like saying goodbye, but saying it after all this is...it's cruel."

"Yeah."

"Promise that you won't get mad at me if I duck out of here in a few hours, Rob. Promise me," she whispered huskily, her features bold.

"Promise."

The corners of her lips quirked, and I knew that she was fighting the urge to smile. Her fingers gripped the railing of the hospital bed tightly for a moment before going lax. As she crossed her arms over her chest, a flicker of something flashed in her eyes that made me relieved that she had been the second person that I'd officially seen. At least she wasn't thrown off by, what was sure to be, a rather unsightly Robyn Swanson.

"Victor- Creed's made arrangements for a chopper to take us in," she hurried to explain, licking her lips as she shuffled from her right foot to her left. "I'm not sure about the location as of yet, but I'm told somewhere in Alaska. He anticipates two, three days top. So."

"So."

"So, I'll be back in a few days, kiddo." She grinned, the smile lighting up her face. "I'll be back in three days and when I do get back, we're going to pig out on junk food and catch up. Does that sound okay?"

"No."

"No?" Her eyes went wide and for a moment I thought that she would fall over backwards. Brows furrowed, she leaned forward slightly and cocked her head to the left a smidge. "Why not?"

"Forgot beer."

Laughter bubbled outwards and shook her tired frame as she stood upright and shook her head. Tears peppered her dark lashes as she let out a sigh. "Fine. We'll gorge on junk food and beer, just like old times. Anything," she bowed grandly, sweeping her hand out in front of her body, "that m'lady desires."

"Dork."

"Stupid."

Smiling, I leaned back against the thick and fluffy pillow, wondering why I felt so weak and tired. "Miss you."

Her face tightened slightly as she nodded curtly, her hair falling over her eyes. She reached out slowly, squeezed my hand gently, and then turned on her heel. "There's someone that needs to see you. Robyn, don't forget about what I told you. Fate has a way of catching up to you no matter what avenue you take at that proverbial fork in the road. Sometimes... Sometimes you have to stop fighting it and just let yourself feel." She glanced over her shoulder, hair blocking her expression save for the sight of her wry smile. "I think the weather's calling for flowers. Lots and lots of spring shower flowers."

The room was quiet save for the sound of the machines around me that beeped, whirred, and all-around acted as symphony of sounds that more or less meant that I was at least alive. I let my eyes trail over the room slowly, half-wondering where the welcoming committee was before realizing that Hank had probably slipped out at some point to give us some privacy.

"Chere."

One of the machines beeped loudly, no doubt because my pulse rate spiked the moment that I imagined the husky drawl. Licking my dry lips, I focused on the slightly shadowed corner, willing the barely perceptible form to stride forward with that ever-confident swagger. I blinked, willing the image away, and yet I couldn't tear my gaze away.

"Remy?" I croaked, voice straining.

Dazed, I watched as the shadows in the corner came to life. A tall, broad-shouldered figure, lean in the waist and clearly the epitome of any red-blooded woman's fantasy, stalked toward me. Garbed in all black and missing his infamous trench coat, Remy LeBeau was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"Chere," he whispered, those red on black eyes searching my face as he made the short trek from the far corner to my bedside. He stood tall, towering over me as he stared down at me with a blank expression. Eyes, eyes that had haunted me for so long in my unconscious dreaming state, seemed to pierce right through me to see straight into my soul. "Vos yeux sont le plus beau bleu, je n'ai jamais vu, mon amour."

I watched, mesmerized, as his long and beautiful fingers reached forward. The feel of his skin against mine made my blood boil, made my stomach somersault. His fingers traced over my cheek gently, soothingly, before he gently cupped my cheek in his warm palm. "Hi," I managed, lips trembling.

Slowly, he dipped forward, his powerful body compacting as he leaned down towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. Lips, warm, fiery, luscious, brushed against mine chastely. As he pulled away, tears blurred my eyes. Weakly, I reached upwards, ignorant of the iv in my hand, the strange coils of things that snaked outwards. His free hand caught mine gently and he lifted my sore and dry fingers to his lips, gently kissing my knuckles.

"Remy," I managed, throat closing up as the tears threatened to fall. "I thought- thought you were gone."

His lips curled into a smile, a shit-eating grin that reminded me of a wicked Cheshire cat. "Non, mon amour. Remy right here, waitin' on his belle femme to awaken from her slumber. L'attente est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son cœur a été brisé tous les jours que vous avez été endormie. Mon Dieu, il vous aime. Mon étoile beau bleu dans le ciel de nuit noire, Je t'aime," he literally seemed to purr as he pressed a kiss to the palm of my shaking hand. I knew that my hands were likely dried, and probably smelled like cheap antibacterial soap. But, I felt magnificent, perfect, in his gaze.

"Are -are you crying?" I asked choppily, eyes narrowing as a few lonely tears cascaded down his perfectly sculpted cheeks. As I attempted to wipe away the tears, he shook his head, his exotic eyes never leaving mine. "I'm sorry I took so long to wake up."

He seemed to consider my words for a moment, his lips thinning slightly as he rubbed a circular pattern against the palm of my hand soothingly. "Dis - dis is hard."

So many thoughts and emotions raced through my mind. So many words needed to be said, needed for Remy to hear them. But, as I opened my mouth to pour out my heart and soul, I froze. Nothing would come out. "You died," slipped out softly, causing him to stiffen immediately. "You died and took a part of me with you."

"Dey, dey tell me dat mon amour wave her hands," his words were husky, his eyes never leaving mine. "Dat she try t' fix things. Remy think it too dangerous, too risqué. Yet, here his chere be, her angelic face smilin' at him. It makes me feel whole."

Alexa's final words echoed through my head as he pressed my open palm against his chest, letting the gentle feel of his thudding heart reverberate throughout my entire body. As I stared up at him, I relived every single gut-wrenching moment: the way that he had seemed frozen in time, the way that he had stared up at me with those loving eyes, the way that the light had left his eyes in a flash. It made me ache and tears burned in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"You said something," I struggled to find the words as the haunting images continued to cycle through my mind. "You were laying on the roof and I was clinging to you, and you said something to me, Remy. I wasn't sure what you said but it dug its way inside of me." Weakly, I pulled my hand out of his grasp and pressed a fist against my chest, thankful that my voice sounded at least halfway back to normal. "God, this hurts," I admitted, blinking rapidly as tears threatened to fall. "Losing you…Losing you is what hurts the most, Remy. God, it hurts."

He was silent for a long moment, his piercing gaze never flickering away as the moments ticked away. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly. "Know what dat's like," he grunted, making me wonder if his manly facade was about to fall. "Lost a lot o' people in m' life, a lot. But, ain't none ever hurt me, M'a fait sentir comme si j'étais mort à l'intérieur." He paused for a long moment, his hands still at his sides as he seemed to contemplate his next words. "Dis thing, dis connection 'tween us..."

"It doesn't make sense. I know."

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. We had met under extenuating circumstances, both lying to one another about our real purpose. One night together had turned into two, and then three, and suddenly it had been more. So much more. Even in the beginning, even when I should have felt like it was over, like I just needed to get him out of my system, I had felt so connected. He read me like no one else had ever been able to. He read my moods, anticipated them even. Somewhere along the line, we had evolved from two people that had a knack for incredible sex to an actual, though extremely dysfunctional, couple.

He seemed to study me for a minute, his penetrating gaze sliding over my clearly tired and tattered form quickly. "If dis be a way o' tellin' Remy dat you done, dat it over, it ain't gon' work. Y'should know dat up front. I ain't leavin'. Not now."

The words lifted my spirits, filled me with hope, and made me feel as though, despite everything, I could fly. "You said something to me, Remy. You said something to me that hit me hard and low in the gut. I-"

"Pardon?" he murmured, his hands seeking mine quickly. His palms were warm against my hands, leaving me feeling both comforted and safe at the same time. "Qu'est-ce que cet homme stupide à vous dire?"

Smiling, I closed my eyes and tried to block out the horrifying image that accompanied the last words that had escaped his lips before he had left me so utterly alone. Struggling to form the words with a thick tongue, I whispered them quietly, lips trembling. "La mort n'est pas que les grandes d'un prix à payer. Non, si je meurs dans tes bras." They felt foreign, lacking the emotion that had seemed to coat them in his husky, whispered French.

The room seemed to spin as he released my hands suddenly, his movements smooth and deliberate as he pressed a lever and completely lowered the bed railing that separated us. Without a word, he slid onto the hospital bed on his side, his body encompassing mine as he pulled my head under his chin and held me close. I ignored the sounds of the beeping alarms of the machines around me, all of which were no doubt announcing that I'd somehow pulled several wires or lines out of me somehow. I was lost, completely and hopelessly lost in his scent as he pulled me flush against his chest, tired and aching body separated from him by a thin purple blanket and an itchy hospital gown.

"Je t'aime, Robyn," his words were warm against my forehead as he placed quick kiss against my hairline. I felt safe, so warm and utterly completely that I could only focus on breathing in his familiar scent with every shaky breath. 'Said dat dyin', dat dyin' ain't so bad o' a price t' pay. Not if I die in mon amour's arms."

The room was completely silent, the sound of the machine's alarms completely droned out as I laid there against him, tired and healing body shaking with the sobs that wracked my body. The smell of cigarettes, just a hint of cinnamon, and a masculine musk that was purely Remy filled my nostrils as I clung to him.

And suddenly, I knew _exactly_ what love was all about, why it was so highly coveted.

"It isn't about comfort, it isn't about compatibility," I found myself whispering, tears streaming down my face as I stayed nestled against him, ignorant of the rest of the world. "This - what we have – it's about being so willing to fall not knowing if someone's at the bottom to catch you. It's about risk, chance, and God." I gripped the front of his shirt tightly, willing myself to not think about how he had looked sprawled on the rooftop, blood blossoming across his chest. "This is realizing that there is no such thing as too high of a price to pay. Remy, this is all or nothing."


End file.
